My Life is JUST THAT AWESOME! ( TFP OC X WHEELJACK - OC X OC)
by RgRacingGirl
Summary: One day, I was in my room, just typing stories on my laptop when the next thing I know, a huge glowing blue portal appears! It is an exact replica of the one in my favorite TV episode series, Transformers: Prime. In fact, it IS the groundbridge from there! Should I go in, or should I stay? Being the dare-devil that I am, I decided to walk through... AN I do NOT own Transformers
1. Chapter 1

"Just a few more tweaks, and the ground bridge should be running fine," Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"Would it help if I did this?" Miko asked as she pulled the lever that opened the bridge.

"MIKO!" Ratchet exclaimed. "NOW IT'S LOCKED ONTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

"Oops," she muttered, then she shuddered, remembering the time she was in an alternate dimension with a zombie. Then, a few seconds later, she saw a person come through.

~My POV~

_Holy friggin crap!_ I thought to myself as I walked through the groundbridge. The first thing I saw was Miko looking straight at me, her eyes wide. I looked at myself, and surprise surprise, I looked like I was a character off of the show! Oh, yeah!

"...Hi," I said slowly.

"Look what you did, Miko!" Ratchet exclaimed. Of course, Miko was the cause of this!

"No, no, it's okay," I waved my hands. "I'm not gonna hurt any of you."

"She doesn't look the LEAST bit scared," Bulkhead whispered to Optimus.

"That's 'cuz I'm not," I shook my head. "I know who all of you are, and I'm not afraid of you. You guys are the good guys."

"How do you know about us?" Optimus asked.

"I'm from a different dimension, and back at home, there is this TV show that has all of you in it," I explained. "Every single one of you."

"Prove it!" Arcee snapped.

"Okay, Arcee, I will!" I snapped back. "I'll name all of you; Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus Prime, last of the Primes, Ratchet, Bumblebee are the Autobots. Jack, Rafael and Miko are the humans here. Agent Fowler is the liaison, Megatron and the Decepticons are the enemies."

"Scrap!" Arcee muttered.

"You see? I know about all of you."

"Wow! What's your name? Where do you come from?" Miko started with the questions.

"Slow down, Miko!" I laughed. "One question at a time! My name is Liz Hatfield, I live in Iowa."

"Do you like rock and roll music?" she asked quickly.

"Duh!" I grinned. "Back at home, there is a whole movie dedicated to the best rock and roll songs of all time!"

"Su-weet!" she did an air fist-bump.

"How old are you?" Raf asked.

"I'm fifteen, so the same age as Miko," I answered. She immediately grabbed her guitar and strummed the strings, the sound echoing in my ears. Oh, my gosh, that was loud!

"Whoops, sorry!" she apologized. "I just wanted to show you my guitar, hehe."

"It's okay, I've been through way worse," I laughed. "Spending time with all those race cars back down at the track does things to your hearing!"

"What kind of track?" Jack asked.

"A drag racing track," I answered. "I drag race there, along with my bestie."

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed. "Wait, you don't even have a drivers liscense! How can you drive a racecar?"

"You can drive a Junior Dragster race car when you turn eight," I explained. "When you age up, you get to go faster. I can go over eighty miles per hour, since I'm fifteen."

"That's awesome!" Jack told me. "What does your car look like?"

"This," I took out my iPod and showed them a picture of my car. I've had it for five years, but it still looked new.

"Is that a horse head coming out of flames?" Raf asked.

"Yep!" I nodded. "I actually won the biggest race of the season a few days ago, the National Junior Dragster Challenge. I got this huge trophy and prize money."

"Hey, Arcee, look at this!" Jack showed her the picture of my car. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded after looking at the picture.

"Well, I should probably get going," I sighed. "My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah," Miko said sadly. "Hey, give me your phone and I'll give you mine! Put your number in so we can text."

We exchanged phone numbers, then Ratchet activated the groundbridge and I walked through. Wow, was that all a dream? I checked the contacts in my phone, and sure enough, Miko was in it. Nah, it wasn't a dream! Das coo'.

Ugh, its only noon? AND it's Monday? Suckish! I got my phone back out and sent a text to Miko-

_Liz-Ugh, I'm borreeddd!_

_Miko-Do ya wanna com bak?_

_Liz-Kinda!_

_Miko-Wat wil u tel ur parents?_

_Liz-Hold on..._

I ran into the living room and facepalmed. DUH! My dad is at work today, till ten at night probably, and my mum went to see her grandparents in Michigan for the week. So, in other words, I'm FREE! I wrote a note to my dad that said I was having a sleepover at my friend's house if I wasn't back by the time he got home.

_Liz-I'm free to go! Wait, do you guys want me to bring my car? I totes could! I told my dad I was stayin the nite._

_Miko-YEAH!_

_Liz-Hold on while I go to the garage. I'll look on my phone and sent you my coordinates so you can bridge me from the garage._

_Miko-Sounds gr8!_

I put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack that I immediately stuffed full of stuff that I thought they would be interested in, and ran to my garage. I texted Miko the coordinates, and waited for the bridge that came less than a minute later. I rolled my car through the groundbridge, slowly and carefully so I didn't jerk the engine around too much.

"Long time, no see, huh?" I grinned at everyone. "How do y'all like my car?"

"It looks kinda small," Miko frowned.

"Haha, yeah, small but loud!" I grabbed my car starter and pressed the button. It immediately jerked my hand around, but got my car started in a jiffy. The motor kept popping as I dialed down the RPM so it would be less loud, but still pretty loud.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S LOUD!" Miko shouted above the noise. "HOW DO YOU HEAR ANYTHING WHEN YOU DRIVE IT?"

"YOU DON'T!" I laughed, turning my car off. "That is what I hear every single weekend!"

"I can see how you have hearing problems," Miko rubbed her ears.

"Hey now! I thought you loved loud music?" I chuckled.

"That was louder than my music!"

"I find that hard to believe," I kept laughing. I gently set my car starter down in my seat, right above all my gear I have to put on in order to race it.

"So, that little car goes over eighty miles an hour?" Jack inquired.

"Yep, but it's only legal for me to go up to eighty five," I shrugged. "When you get a doorcar, you don't have a speed limit."

"That's cool," he walked around my car.

"I've had this since I was almost eleven," I told them. "When I was ten, I raced my sister's old car. Here, there's a picture of my very first day," I grabbed my plaque out of my bag and showed them.

"Wow, you had very short hair," Raf examined.

"Yeah, I've always wanted either extremely long hair, or boycut hair," I told them. "But my hair is so thin that boycut was a very bad idea!"

"How many races have you won?" Raf asked me.

"Uhm, probably over twenty, I believe," I tapped my chin. "Yeah, about twenty. My trophy case back at home is overflowing with trophies."

"Wow, you must be a pretty good racer," Bulkhead told me.

"Thanks!" I grinned, then paused. In my time, Ratchet had just been captured and Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were here. Where were they? "Oh, wow," I whispered softly. "I know what will happen in their future. What time am I in now?"

"Hey, guys, what have you done in the past week?" I asked.

"Well, Bulkhead just recovered after his brain almost got destroyed by the synthetic energon," Raf said. Okay, so still in season one. I know a lot about their future!

"Okay, I have something to confess," I said slowly. "I know what happens in your future. I just found out when Raf told me what just happened. I found out something was up when I realized that a certain Autobot is here that won't be in a while. Ratchet."

"WHAT?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Sometime in the future, Megatron will take you captive and demand that you desipher the IACON coordinates," I said, then paused. "Crap,I shouldn't have told you that... Ha, now I'm going all-out Hagrid on you guys!"

"I don't get it?" Raf looked confused.

"Harry Potter?" I tilted my head. "How can this dimension not have HP? Then again, you don't have Junior Dragsters. Oh, I almost forgot!" I grabbed my Transformers: Prime season 1 disk. "Do you guys wanna watch this?"

"Hey, I see me and Bulk on the cover!" Miko did an air fist-pump.

"All of you are on the cover," I smiled.

I put the disk into the TV, and watched their reactions when they saw themselves on the screen. After a few episodes, I got bored. Also, I had to stop after episode twenty-one, because that's what just happened.

"How are you guys not bored, just standing around here all day?" I asked Jack.

"We usually find something to do," he shrugged.

"Yeah, like going on drives, Miko following Bulkhead through the groundbridge, getting captured by the Decepticons," I listed off some stuff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack widened his eyes. "You know all that?"

"Oh, dear Jack," I smiled. "I know more than you even know!"

"You know, we could use her for information," Arcee whispered to Optimus.

"Yes, you could if you really wanted to," I nodded. "You need to get better at whispering, I have hearing problems and I could hear that!"

"I couldn't even hear that," Miko mumbled.

"Maybe I don't have the hearing problem after all," I said thoughtfully. "Okay, scratch that, I don't have a hearing problem. Anywho, what are we gonna do now?"

"How about me and 'Cee take you on a ride, show you around town" Jack suggested. "After all, this is your first time in our dimension, you don't know much about the town."

"I know that we are just outside Jasper, Nevada," I raised my eyebrows. "and you work at this burger place, that Vince is your enemy, Sierra is your crush, June Darby is your mom, you don't know who your dad is."

"Wow, she's good!" Jack looked at Arcee. She nodded.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get moving if you want to go on that drive," Arcee transformed into a motorcycle. Jack got on, and I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Ready when you are," I told them. Arcee started driving towards the exit, the wall going up as she drove past it and onto the road nearby.

"How long have you been watching us?" Jack asked.

"Oh, about three years, I think," I told him. "It was funny, when I started watching you guys, I had a picture of all of you in my room. Bulkhead and Miko, you and Arcee, Raf and Bee, Optimus and Ratchet."

"Who's your favorite?" Arcee asked as we passed a few buildings.

"My favorite human is Jack, Autobot is Ratchet and Decepticon is," I started laughing. "Nevermind, you guys would think I'm weird for having him as my favorite Decepticon!"

"No, tell us!" Jack urged.

"Fine," I took a deep breath. "Knockout."

"WHAT?" Arcee exclaimed. "Why him?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed back. "He's always been my favorite! Probably the way he acts."

"Okay, now explain Ratchet!" Jack said.

"What he says, and his personality," I giggled. "I loved how he thought you guys would go squish if he stepped on you!"

"Okay, now explain Jack," Arcee told me.

"Who doesn't like Jack?" I asked. "I mean, he's good looking, I love how he acts around Sierra, I think it's funny as hell, and he's not a total butthead." Wait, did I just say he's good looking? Crap... Haha, silence fell after I said that sentence. Until, of course, my fav Decepticon ran into us!

"Do I see a new human friend, Arcee?" Knockout laughed. "What, was one not enough for you?"

"Stand down, Knockout!" Arcee growled.

"Do you think I take orders from a measly Autobot such as yourself?" he asked. "I think not."

"Hi, Knockout!" I waved at him, smiling. "What's up?"

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Liz," I answered.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked me.

"Long story," I shrugged. "Now, if I were you, I'd get back to your Lord Megatron before he notices you're gone. I think he needs you back right about... Now!"

I heard Megatron on his COMM link, shouting at him right after I said 'now'. Funny how I can predict these things!

"How did you know?" he questioned after Megatron stopped shouting at him.

"Lucky guess," I rolled my eyes. Knockout tilted his head in my direction, as if almost about to ask me something, when he suddenly transformed back into a car and sped off.

"What was that?" Jack asked me.

"Knockout. Duh," I laughed. "I know what time frame we're in now, and I think we need to get back to base."

"Agreed," Arcee nodded. She transformed back into a motorcycle, and I was about to get on when large metal hands grabbed me and pulled me close. Golly, I wonder who that is? DUH!

Knockout quickly transformed back into a car, with me in the passanger seat strapped in tight. I could hear Arcee screaming at him, shooting at him too, but she stopped when she realized that I was in him so if she hurt him, she would hurt me, too.

"What do you want, Knockout?" I asked, sounding bored.

"How do you know who I am?" he sounded curious.

"Again, long story," I groaned. "Why did you take me? I'm pretty sure Lord Megatron would not like a human femme walking around the Nemisis."

"How do you know about Megatron and the ship?" he asked.

"The. Same. Long. Story," I closed my eyes.

"I'm sure you can tell that I have the time for a story," he chuckled.

"Fine," I gave in, and I told him all about the episode series, how I was from a different dimension and how I watch them almost every day on my TV.

"And THAT'S the story you ever so wanted to hear," I leaned back in my seat even more. "Are you satisfied now?"

"For now." Oh, great!

"So, are you taking me back to the ship?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay," I looked out the window. This should be fun! My second favorite Decepticon was Soundwave, so I would probably meet him today!

Knockout drove through this groundbridge, and we were on the ship. He transformed back into his robot-mode, and brought me to his room.

"Hey, I thought I was going to meet Lord Megatron!" I pouted.

"You will, but not now," he tried to shush me. "He doesn't know that I brought a human child onboard."

"Now you're acting like Starscream, keeping secrets from him," I rolled my eyes. "In my opinion, Starscream can go blow himself up and die. He doesn't deserve to live, let alone be trusted by Megatron!"

"You're not so bad, for a human," he said, looking amused at what I just said.

"I've been told that," I laughed. "So, am I just going to be cooped up here all day, or can I look around? I'd like to meet Soundwave!"

"You are starting to act like the strangest human I've ever met," he shook his head. "I guess it would be better if you met Megatron now-"

"Okay, if I'm to meet him, I want to do it now and get it over with!"

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand. I walked onto his hand and sat down, for fear I would fall off and break something. He walked through many halls to Megatron's room, where he was talking with Shockwave.

"My lord, I have someone that may be of use to you," he looked at me.

"Why have you brought a human onboard, Knockout?" Megatron inquired.

"As I said before, she may be of use," he set his hand down on the table, so I walked off.

"Hey, Lord Megatron!" I smiled at him.

"How would this, this child, be of use to me?" Megatron demanded.

"She holds information," Knockout smiled slightly. "Information about the future."

"Impossible! The future has yet to come!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but in my world, it already HAS come," I told him. "Funny thing is, it doesn't matter if I help you or not. It will only seal your fates, all of you. I bet that from now on, I'm a part of the timeline, and whatever happens from here on out is only going to lock the future into place."

"WHY DID YOU BRING THIS CHILD ONTO OUR SHIP?" Megatron yelled.

"God, you are freaking loud!" I put my hands over my ears. "Okay, can I go now?"

"How about we use her as bait?" Knockout suggested. "To get something from the Autobots."

"Good thinking, Knockout," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Send a message to their base, saying that we have the girl, and we want something in return. Go, NOW!"

"Wow, he is more demanding than I thought he would be," I muttered as Knockout drove through the spacebridge. "Why do you let yourself be controlled by him?"

"I'm a Decepticon, and he's our leader."

"Yeah, but you could always change sides."

"It's not that easy."

"Actually, it is," I told him. "It is a personal decision that many have chosen wrongly in the first place. You could be an Autobot, but you wouldn't be able to be the doc-bot."

"I would never dream of being an Autobot!" he scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "You never became an Autobot in the series, so I'm betting you never will."

Suddenly, Knockout stopped driving, making me fly forward and hit my nose.

"Holy shizz, that hurt like hell!" I muttered to myself. "Meanie!"

"Get out!" he commanded as my seatbelt unbuckled. I got out quickly, and I saw Optimus and Arcee a few hundred feet from us, in the middle of a desert.

"Knockout!" Arcee called. I ran over to where they were standing, and by the time I got there, I was out of breath.

"I... Can't... Breathe," I kept huffing and puffing air into my mouth, trying to get back to normal breathing levels. Arcee looked at me funny, then transformed into a motorcycle and I got on. She drove almost through a rock when a groundbridge appeared at last second.

"Are you okay?" Miko asked me as soon as she saw me. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine, they did nothing to me," I told her calmly, my breathing all better now. "I'm just confused why Knockout didn't do anything mean, he usually does something."

"Yeah, he does," Miko agreed.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Only an hour," Jack told me.

"Ha! I just made a new record on 'least amount of time held captive by Decepticons'!" I laughed. "Megatron was more demanding than I thought he would be, but he wasn't in a very bad mood or anything."

"I don't see why he wouldn't be in a bad mood," Ratchet said. "A human child came aboard their ship, brought by one of his commanders."

"Yep," I nodded. "Then again, I wasn't annoying or anything towards any of them. Too bad I didn't meet Soundwave, I really wanted to meet him!"

"Why would you want to meet Soundwave?" Arcee asked.

"Because I know things you don't," I grinned. "Like, how he can TALK!"

"What?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "He can talk?"

"According to some people, he can!" I nodded. "He also has a face behind his visor, and I wanted to see if I could see it!"

"You are a very interesting person, Liz," Jack shook his head. "Very interesting."

"Hey! I'm always told to be myself, so I am!" I said. "I can see you all can tell how open I am."

"Yes, we can all tell," Arcee smiled.

"Ya know, I would've never imagined that I would meet all of you," I closed my eyes. "In my dimension, believing in things like you is frowned upon."

"Yeah, because it's not supposto be true," Jack nodded. "Even here it's not suppost to be true! But it is, and people have to accept that."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Wait, Ratchet?"

"What?"

"Is it possible that I could bring Miko, Jack and Raf into my dimension?"

"It is possible, yes," he nodded. "If you could do it, I'll bet they can, too."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "That means I can show you guys my world!"

"Really?" Miko asked. "You would let us go into her dimension?"

"In time," Ratchet said, "maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

"YES!" Miko exclaimed. "Actually, maybe not now," I told her," because right now, it's boring at my house. Next weekend is the Fourth of July National Race at my home track, so you guys can come see me race!" "Cool!" Miko nodded. "Hey, Optimus," Arcee said," if they go, don't you think we should go, too? As their guardians." "Yes, Arcee, I believe you're right," Optimus nodded. "When they go, you three can go as well." "Did you hear that, Bulk?" Miko said. "We get to see a live drag race!" "But don't hope on any crashing," I shook my head at her. "When I was ten, I witnessed a crash that nearly killed two people along with the driver. I don't want there to be any deaths this year," I felt tears coming into my eyes at the memory. I didn't even know the driver, but the reaction of his daughter after he crashed was horrible. Not only that, I've had two people in my family die this year, and I don't want to see any more death for a long time. "Liz, are you okay?" Arcee asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I wiped my eyes. "I was just thinking about the past when I should really look to the future." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "OH!" Miko exclaimed. "I forgot to ask you earlier, do you speak Japanese?" "Yep!" I smiled. "English, Spanish, Japanese, French, German, Russian, even some Hawiian." "Whoa!" she wowed. "That's more than me!" "Oh, and by the way, sometimes I start speaking in a British accent," I giggled. "That's because of all the friends I have that are British. In fact, there was even a British girl in the first Transformers movie. It's a movie with most of you guys in it, well, kinda. It has Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet in the first one, and in the second and third ones, Arcee is also in it." "Wait, we aren't in it?" Raf asked. "No, but there are humans in it," I told him. "A teenage boy Sam Witwicky, his girlfriend Mikaela and some other random people. Bee is actually Sam's best friend and his guardian!" I smiled cheekily. "I brought the movie if you guys want to watch it, but I'll have to warn you, there are cuss words and kissing, almost sex." "What is-" Arcee started. "You don't want to know, trust me!" I told her quickly. "If you don't know already, you don't want to find out! I'm sure Bulkhead did Miko's health homework that day..." "Sadly," he hung his head low. "I'm not sure if Raf here would be okay watching it," I said slowly. "Very interesting stuff happens. Interesting." "No, I'm good!" he smiled. "I would love to see Bee in your dimension!" "Okay then," I put the disk into the DVD player. Good thing it was one of my favorite movies! It was two hours and fourteen minutes long, so I got myself comfortable on the couch next to Jack and Miko. Raf sat by himself on the living chair. I think I fell asleep during the movie, but I was woken up by the sound of Arcee and Jack talking. I kept my eyes closed so I could listen. "Earlier, she said that I was good-looking," Jack said to Arcee. "What was I suppose to say?" "I don't know," Arcee said. "What have you said before when someone's complimented you?" "That's the thing, I've never been complimented by a girl before," he admitted. "The more I think about it, the more I seem to like her." "Like, like like her?" Arcee asked. "Yeah," he said slowly. HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD? MY FICTIONAL CHARACTER CRUSH LIKES ME! OMGGGG! "Good morning," I yawned, stretching as I opened my eyes. "What'd I miss?" "Oh, nothing," Arcee looked at Jack. "Nothing important." "I can tell," I grinned. Okay, now that I know he likes me, what should I do? "So, where is everybody? Wait, let me guess; Miko and Bulkhead went dune bashing, Raf and Bee went for a drive to play with Raf's toy car thingy, and everyone else went out to do random crap." "The 'random crap' is actually Optimus and Ratchet going scouting," Arcee told me. "Okay, then what are you guys going to do?" I asked them. "I don't know," Jack said. "Okay, let me guess, Optimus told you guys to stay here to watch over things," I guessed. "So, in other words, you guys are stuck here." "Pretty much," Arcee agreed. "Okay, I have an awesome idea!" I said excitedly. "See if you can get Bee, Bulkhead, Miko and Raf back here. I want to teach you guys a game!" Only about fifteen minutes later, all of them were just standing around me, waiting for me to tell them what I had planned. "Okay, what I was thinking is we could play Truth or Dare!" I told them. "Okay, I know you guys probably already know how to play, but it's really fun with this many people!" "I love that game!" Miko exclaimed. "I'm in!" Everyone else agreed to play, so I started. "Okay, Miko, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you," I thought for a moment," to tell Knockout that Ratchet is way sexier than him!" I laughed so hard! "What?" she looked confused. "Okay, hold on," I grabbed my phone, where Knockout's COMM number just appeared mysteriously when he took me. "Okay, call his COMM and tell him that!" "Okay," she punched in the numbers, and when he answered,"Ratchet is way sexier than you!" she shouted into the phone before slamming it shut. Everyone just started laughing so hard, we couldn't continue the game for at least five minutes. "Okay, Raf, truth or dare!" Miko asked. "Truth," he answered. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" "No," he said quickly. "Arcee, truth or dare?" "Truth," she answered. "What is your favorite season?" he asked. "Autumn," she answered. "Bulkhead, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to call Ratchet bald." "Actually, if you want to be completely honest, all of you guys are bald," I shook my head, smiling. "Whatever! Liz, truth or dare!" Bulkhead said. "Truth!" "Going off Miko's question earlier, have you ever kissed a boy?" "No," I shook my head. "Jack! Truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to eat whole chili without drinking anything for five minutes!" I grinned. "That dare is deathly!" "But we don't have any chilis," he said. "I, being the random person I am, brought one with me!" I grabbed my bag and pulled out a green chili, along with a bottle of water. "Okay, when I say go, start eating the chili. When I say so, you can have the water. Are you ready?" "I guess," he said slowly, taking the chili from my hand. "Ready!" he shouted, taking a big bite of it. I put five minutes on my stopwatch on my iPod. "OMIGOD ITS BURNING!" he exclaimed with a mouth full of pepper, his eyes watering. "Yeah, I learned that the hard way!" I laughed. "If you want, you can just give in and I can give you a different punishment." "ANYTHING TO TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!" he screeched. "Okay," I tapped my chin. "How about you take me on a date?" I smiled at him and handed him the water bottle. He chugged the water, swallowing the chili and dumping more water in his mouth. "Okay, I will," he nodded after a minute. He smiled at me in that smile only Jack Darby can smile. "Actually, I have a better idea," I grinned. "I'll take you somewhere in Iowa! You've never been there, and I know of some great food places we could go to." "Sounds good," he said, smiling his signature smile again. "When?" "Oh, maybe on Thursday?" I suggested. "I don't think you guys have anything going on then, and neither do I. But on Friday, I want all of you to come to the racetrack and stay the whole weekend!" "Deal!" Miko said excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun!" "Bee hasn't got a turn yet!" I announced, looking at Jack. "Okay, Bumblebee, truth or dare?" Jack asked. "Truth!" Bumblebee said quickly. Wait, I could understand him? "He said-"Raf started. "Truth," I finished. Everyone turned to look at me. "How could I understand him?" "I don't know," Raf shook head. "I thought I was the only human that could understand him." "I thought that, too, Raf," I said slowly. "Anyway, on with the question!" "If you were human, what age group would you be in?" "About teenager years," he answered Jack. "He said teenager," Raf told everyone, looking at me. "Yeah," I said softly. "He did." 


	3. Chapter 3

As you can probably imagine, Thursday took forever to get here. This was my first date, so of course I was nervous! I don't know how all my friends do it, going on dates and dating guys for a few weeks then breaking up only to get back together again a few weeks later. All that is just too confusing! I've only had one boyfriend, and he only lasted four days because all of our friends were pressuring him. So sad, I liked him a lot, but I moved on. Anyway, that was all off topic! So, when Thursday finally came, I woke up way early. Like, six in the morning early. I always wake up early when I'm nervous or excited, like when a big race is coming up, I wake up at seven, or when the fair comes to town, I wake up at six-thirty. Funny thing, I hate waking up early! Miko-Wow, you won't believe how nervous Jack is! lol Liz-Duh! I'm nervous too! It's my first date Miko-Really? You seemed fine when you asked him Liz-I'm like the match maker for all of my friends. I have experince in showing how you ask people out, so asking someone out myself wasn't the hard part. The actual DATE part is nerve wracking! Miko-haha Liz-Have you ever been on a date? Miko-Yeah, back in Tokyo, but he was a nerd Liz-I happen to like nerds! I dated one for 4 days! Miko-Gosh, I didn't mean to be offensive Liz-JK, it was sarcasm lol Miko-You have jack's number, right? Liz-Yep, I got it on Tuesday after the sleepover, and Raf's too. And all the autobot's comm numbers, and the base's number lol Miko-Too bad you can't call, we tried that Liz-Yeah, I remember that when you were being chased by that zombie hand lol Miko-it was awesome! Liz-yeah, I can imagine lol. I don't know why Dad wasn't home yet, he's usually home by ten at night and goes back to work at ten in the morning. I wonder where he went? I dialed his number, and when he answered, I heard a female voice answer,"Hello?" "Yeah, hi, is Gerald Hatfield there?" I asked. The female was breathing heavily. "Yeah, he's right here," I heard her say, then Dad picked up the phone,"Hello?" "Dad, why aren't you home?" I asked. He was breathing heavily, too. "Honey, I-" he started. "Wait, I don't even want to know," I interrupted him. "I know what you're doing. How could you? How could you cheat on Mom like that?" I was furious! "Look, it's not what you think!" he said quickly. "Yes, it is!" I exclaimed. "You're cheating on Mom while she's visiting her grandparents! How could you do that? That is the most immature thing I've ever known you to do!" "Liz, honey, I'm sorry," he said softly. "No, you're not," I said. "You're not sorry. If you really loved Mom, you wouldn't be doing this. I don't think I even want to live with you're lying face anymore. I'm leaving," I hung up. Holy crap, I feel like I want to scream! UGH! Liz-Miko, I'm in a jam, I need some help. Can I come back to base? Miko-yeah, I'll tell Ratchet to bridge you from your room Liz-Thanks Great, now my whole weekend might not be as good as I thought it would be! I grabbed my bag and stuffed it full of some clothes, my personal items and my savings money. The bridge came a few seconds later, and I walked through it. "Hey, guys," I said quietly. "Liz! What's wrong?" Miko asked as soon as she saw my face. "I caught my dad cheating on my mom," I told her. "I just need a place to get away for awhile." "It's okay, Liz," Miko put her arm over my shoulders. "We're here for you, right guys?" "Right," Jack and Raf said together. "Thanks," I nodded. "Thanks for sending me the bridge, Ratchet." "You're welcome," he nodded, turning back to his computer. "Wait, why is everyone here so early?" I said after remembering what time it was. "I don't know," Miko said. "Thanks for the explanation, Miko," I smiled slightly. We all just hung out for the next few hours, then I got an idea. "Hey, Ratchet, can you bridge me and Jack to Disney World if I get you the right coordinates?" "Yes, I suppose," he nodded. "Great, because I have the coordinates on my phone," I grinned. "In my computers class, I had to memorize coordinates for a variety of different places, and I still have them saved on my phone. Hey, Jack, do you like roller coasters?" "Yeah," he nodded. "Great!" I exclaimed. "Instead of going back to my hometown for our date, we can just bridge into the middle of a Disney World park. We just have to figure out which one... There is Animal Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, Epcot and Hollywood Studios. Have you ever been to any of them?" "No, I've never been outside of Jasper," Jack said. "Okay then, I've been to all of them, but my favorite has to be Hollywood Studios! Let's go there." "Okay," he agreed. "Wow, such an enthusiast," I laughed. "So, when do you want to leave?" "I don't know," he shrugged. "How about now?" "Sounds good!" I said. I gave Ratchet the coordinates to the exact middle of the park, so we wouldn't have to pay. He started the ground bridge, and Jack and I walked through. "So, this is your dimension?" Jack asked. Wow, he looked hotter in here than in his own dimension! "Yeah," I nodded. "So, what do you want to do first?" "The tower of terror!" I grinned. "One of my all-time favorite rides! The line is always kinda long, though." I led him to the line for the ride, and the line was actually pretty short line. We got on the actual ride in just a few minutes after waiting. I think I heard Jack scream while I was laughing. "I thought you weren't scared of anything?" I laughed. "This is different!" his eyes were wide. "Oh, come on! I rode this when I was seven, and I loved it!" I couldn't stop laughing. This was too much fun! By the end of the day, we were so tired that we could hardly stand. Liz-I think we're done here, could you tell Ratchet to send a bridge to these coordinates? Miko-Yeah, hold on A few seconds later, the bridge opened and Jack and I walked through, hand in hand. "I'm guessing the date went well?" Arcee guessed. We both nodded. "I had a lot of fun!" I grinned. "That first ride was pretty awesome." "That was the ride I liked the least," Jack looked at me. "Okay then, what was your favorite ride?" I asked. "The Studio Backlot Tour." "Mine was Rock 'n Roller Coaster!" I grinned at Miko. "Starring the best band EVER, Aerosmith!" "Aww, I wish I could've gone," Miko pouted. "Dont' worry, next time I go, I'm taking you all with me!" I laughed. "And when I say all, I mean it!" "How would we get into the parks?" Bumblebee asked. "I've done my research, and according to some people whom I won't name, there is a technology that you can insert into your processors that will allow you to form a hologram that can feel, see, touch and everything," I explained. "Only thing is, it's on my computer back at home in a file. I can't get to that file in this dimension, neither can you guys. I would have to go back home to get it, and that is something I don't want to do at this point." "Liz, you are welcome to stay with us," Optimus told me. "Thank you, Optimus," I thanked him. "It's funny, I'm the only person I know that loves to watch you guys. My sister knows about your show, and something else," I laughed in Ratchet's direction. "What's so funny?" he asked. I showed him a picture on my iPod that showed him meeting June Darby for the first time. In the picture, he was like "She's mine! Mine mine mine mine mine!" "Uh," he stuttered. "Don't worry, it was made up from someone," I laughed. "Or, at least I THINK it didn't happen." "No, it most certainly did NOT happen!" Ratchet said quickly. I showed the others, and they laughed so hard, even Optimus laughed! "Jack, Arcee, now do you see why he is my favorite Autobot?" I raised an eyebrow. "No, not really," Arcee shook her head. "Oh, if only you've seen what I've seen," I laughed, shaking my head. "People in my dimension are weird, let me tell ya!" "Weird how?" Miko asked. "Weird' as in you don't want to know half of it," I laughed. "I will tell you that one person predicted what would happen if you all got Facebook. Do you guys have Facebook here?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, so they had you all get Facebook, and all of the Decepticons and June and Arachnid. Oh, my gosh, it was too good! I couldn't stop laughing for hours, literally!" "Wow, I don't think Facebook is really that interesting," Jack shook his head. "When you have friends like I do, it is," I laughed. "Like, one of my friends posts... Wait, never mind. Let's not get into THAT topic! Uh, there are Facebook pages for you guys's fans." "Really?" Miko asked. "We have fans?" "All of you do," I nodded. "Here, I even have some pictures from your fan pages," I showed them my pictures saved on my iPod. "It's funny, Knockout's admin is always saying things like how he's sexy and stuff. Optimus's fan page just posts pictures of him. Bumblebee's is always posting about the new Transformers 4 movie, so I look at that a lot." "Wow," Raf said. "That's cool!" "Haha, I've noticed how Raf's admin is always posting pictures of the pink version of Arcee," I told them. "Obviously, that admin is addicted to pink robots!" "Yeah, we can tell," Arcee chuckled. "I like how I look, with minimal pink." "Yep," I nodded. "I like you better that way, too." "What's on my fan page?" Jack asked. "Fan of the week, and episode screen shots," I shrugged. "You have more fans than Knockout, though, so that's a plus. Over one thousand on your main page." "How many do I have?" Miko asked quickly. "I think you have over twelve hundred," I said slowly. "But I'm not positive. If I were you, don't get on anything in my dimension that includes internet without my permission. There is stuff on there that you don't want to see, trust me!" "What is on-" Miko started. "No, don't even get me started," I shook my head. "I won't allow any of you to see what I've seen if I can help it. I've seen so much bad in my life, the only people that have seen more is probably the Autobots here that have fought in the war. I know what you have seen, and even that doesn't amount to what I've seen." Holy crap, I'm going on a lecture spree. Not again! Haha! "Oops, sorry to lecture you all." "No, no, it's fine," Jack said. "I really need to stop doing that," I shook my head. "I've always been that person who people go to for advice on almost anything, so I've gotten used to lecturing people often on right and wrong. I'm sorry, you guys obviously don't need it! Well, except for Miko," I laughed. "Hey!" she said defensively. "Kidding!" I said. "Well, mostly." "Dude, that is soooo not funny," she glared at me. "It actually is, and you know it!" I laughed. "Yeah, it is," she laughed along with me. "Told ya!" I said. Then I looked at my cell phone. "You guys are aware that its, like, ten at night, right?" "Then I better get home," Jack said quickly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Liz!" "Yeah, see ya," I waved goodbye as he and Arcee drove off. "How come the oldest leaves, and the two youngest stay?" "I have to go, too," Raf said slowly. "IDEA!" I exclaimed. "Hey, Raf, do you wanna be my little brother?" "What?" he looked confused. "Yeah! I've always wanted a younger sibling, but as you can tell, it didn't happen," I explained. "Do you want to be my fake little brother?" "Sure," he shrugged. "Okay, see you tomorrow, little bro," I waved as he and Bumblebee drove off. "Okay, now the middle child," I rolled my head over to Miko's direction. "Your host parents are probably worried right now, they took you on for a reason." "Well, yeah, but-" she started. "No buts," I interrupted her. "Do you really want me to tell you?" "Ya know, Bulk, she's right, we really should be going," she laughed nervously. Then she and Bulkhead headed off to her host parent's house. "How in the world did you do that?" Ratchet asked me, wide-optics looking at me. "I have my ways!" I winked at him. "I may be a youngest, but I've babysat before, so I know how to blackmail people into doing what I want." "I might need to take some lessons," Ratchet chuckled. "You and Bulkhead," I laughed. "Miko listens to no one, I'm surprised she listened to me!" "I think we all are," Smokescreen added. Ha, I forgot he was there. Him and Ultra Magnus are quieter than I thought! Interesting... "Yeah, I'll bet," I nodded. ~A few hours later, Ratchet's POV~ I finally decided to go into recharge, and as I was walking to my quarters, I saw Liz lying on the couch, shivering. I thought for a moment on what to do, there weren't any blankets I could cover her with. I ended up deciding to pick her up so she could sleep with me. I picked her body up gently, trying not to wake her, and carried her to my quarters. I lied down and set her on my chest above my spark, and she stopped shivering. I placed a hand over her body to make extra sure that she was not cold, and slowly fell into recharge. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I figured something out; I had spent the whole night on Ratchet's chest above his spark. Now I know firsthand that a Transformer's spark is warm like everyone's stories say. Ha, I'll bet you guys didn't know it was true! But it IS! I like to prove my points. 'Holy friggin crap, that's a long way down,' I thought as I crawled to the edge of Ratchet's chest. I'm afraid of heights, and that was only fifteen feet or so, but still too high for me. 'Ya know, I could always slap Ratchet till he wakes up,' I thought evilly. 'Then again, he likes me so far and it would not be good to get on this mech's bad side.' I crawled back to the center of his chest plates and got out my cell phone. Wait, how was I awake at seven? Then I checked the day. Oh, right! Friday! The start of the big weekend race at my home track! How did I forget? Oh, what the hell. I jumped off of Ratchet and onto the floor, and I landed without breaking anything. Score! I ran into the main room where my bag was sitting and took out a granola bar. As I stuffed my face with the granola bar, Arcee walked into the room. "Sleep good?" she asked me. "Hey, I thought you stayed with Jack during the nights," I tilted my head. "I did, he had to go to work early today," she said. "Anyway, sleep well?" "Yeah, I did," I shrugged. "Jack is excited to watch you race this weekend," Arcee stated. "He couldn't stop talking about it on the way to work." "I talk about racing so much at home, my mom gets annoyed," I chuckled. "Good thing my dad has to work this weekend, but I'll have to go home early so I can get my camper and trailer to drive there. My uncle usually rides with me when my dad doesn't go, since I only have a permit. Good thing I packed the camper full a few days ago to get ready, I even got the water in." "What about this holoform thing that you told us about?" she asked. "Oh, yeah!" I facepalmed. "I forgot all about that. As soon as Ratchet wakes up, I'll get the file from... Gawd, I'm such a blonde... I have it right here," I took out my laptop from my bag. I forgot I brought it! "All Ratchet needs to do is follow those instructions, and repeat for more chips." "How do you know this will work?" Arcee asked. "I'm not sure how, but I'm almost positive," I nodded. "I hope it works, I would love to see you race that little car," she smiled. "Well, even if it doesn't, you'll still be able to see it," I told her. "People ride little scooters around the pits, and you would fit in nicely, even though you're a motorcycle. But, if it doesn't work, the others will have to stay here. There's no way an ambulance would fit in there, there's already a registered ambulance that stays at the track." "Wow, you have this all figured out," she said. I smiled. "People have always told me I plan too far ahead." At that moment, Ratchet and everyone else walked into the room. "How did you get down?" Ratchet asked me. "Duh, I jumped," I said, smiling. "AND I didn't die!" "We can tell," Ratchet replied. "Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I got the file for the chips." "Good, good," he mumbled as he lifted me up so I could plug in my thumbdrive to the large computer he used. "Yeah, so there's the file, so get crackin'!" I ordered playfully. "Anywho, I better be getting home so I can load my car up, change the oil, all that stuff. I'll bet Miko wants to go with, so I guess I'll wait awhile. You guys have no worry about Decepticons there, they don't exist in my dimension," I said after thinking about why they didn't let the kids go places. Well, the Decepticons COULD find a way to my dimension, but why tell them that? Then they couldn't watch me race! And the chances of them finding a way to my dimension's slim. "Hey, Arcee, I want to go get breakfast, do you want to take me?" I asked. "Sure," she shrugged. "Okay, let's go to KO Burger, I heard they have good breakfast," I grinned. That's where Jack works, and when he works mornings, he works the cash register. No, I do not know this because I stalk him! Well, maybe ;). Arcee transformed into a motorcycle, I got on, and we drove to KO Burger. I had decided to pick Miko up on our way back to base so she could accompany me on the way to the racetrack. Yeah, I guess I do plan ahead a lot. "Liz! What are you doing here?" Jack asked as soon as I walked into KO Burger. "It's a food joint, Jack, what do you think I'm here for?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm here to see you, but I also want food. I brought money. Okay, so I want the Number 5 with and extra hash-brown with chocolate milk and extra syrup." He punched my order into the register. "Okay, anything else?" "Uh, I'd like a side of that girl!" I heard a boy shout. 'If that's Vince, I swear...' "Vince, leave her alone," Jack warned. "Hey, babe, I'm Vince," Vince leaned against the counter. "Hi, I'm Jack's girlfriend," I snapped. "Touch either one of us, and you are in for a world of pain." "Why would you bother dating this dork?" he asked. "You're too good-looking for him." 'Wow, that's the first time I've ever been called good-looking. Bad part, it's from an asshole!' "I believe that it's my decision on who I chose to acquaint myself with," I glared at him. Too bad he didn't understand half of what I just said. He just stared at me. "Vince, I'm going to give you five seconds to back away from me. One. Two. Three. Four-" "Okay, fine!" he scoffed. "Too ugly for me anyway." Oh, no he didn't! "Excuse me?" Jack asked. "This girl happens to be the prettiest girl I've ever met. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for threatening my customer." Holy crap, can he get any hotter? "Chill, dude!" Vince exclaimed as he started walking out. "I've always wanted him to step on a lego," I stated as a man brought me my food. I ate quickly as I watched Jack do his job. It was fun being in a different dimension, where everything looks different, but nothing really tastes different. I wonder what Jack will look like in my dimension? Oh, well, I'll find out soon enough, I guess. "Well, I have to go get Miko," I hugged Jack, "but we'll see each other tomorrow if you can't come tonight. What are you telling your mom?" "That I'm staying the night with the Autobots," he shrugged as he hugged back. He just passed a test; giving good hugs. "I'll probably have to talk to Raf's mom," I said as we stopped hugging. "Good thing I speak Spanish, that's her first language I think. Anyway, I should go get her," I kissed his cheek. "Oh, by the way, was it okay that I called you my boyfriend?" "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, I think he was surprised that I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I do," I grinned. "It was fine that you called my your boyfriend," he nodded. "I'll see you soon, Liz." "See ya!" I waved as I got on Arcee. "Okay, do you know where Miko lives? Cuz I don't!" "Yeah, I know," Arcee replied as she drove down a series of streets till she finally stopped at a house. "This the one?" I asked. "The one and only," Arcee replied. I hopped off of Arcee and walked up to the front door. I didn't even have to ring the doorbell, Miko was waiting for me. "I can kinda tell you're excited?" I did a sideways smile. "Totally!" she grinned. She had a backpack on her back, so I could tell she was ready. "Okay, let's get going," I started walking back to Arcee, who was still on the street, with a very excited Miko following me. When we got back to base, I told Ratchet to bridge us to my garage, but before he did that, I wanted to see their holoforms. "I just got done with them," he told us. "I made one for everyone, but Bumblebee will have to be here in order for him to get his." "Uh, duh," I nodded. "Okay, I wanna see them. Didn't it tell you how to work them?" "Yes, it did," doc bot nodded as a human form appeared behind me. It was an older adult, probably late fifties with gray hair and larger stomach. Ha, he looks exactly as I envisioned him! Optimus was in this thirties, brown hair and about six foot five. Arcee looked like a model, but with more muscle. She was a few inches taller than me with black hair and pretty much no stomach whatsoever, it was so thin. Bulkhead was like John Cena, only with a different voice. So. Much. Muscle. They all had the stunning blue eyes that make up the Autobots. "Holy frik, you guys look great," I mumbled. "But we need to get you guys new names. Arcee can stick, but Bulkhead needs a new name, Ratchet needs a new name, Optimus needs a new name and Bumblebee needs a new name." "I think Bulkhead should be Nate!" Miko exclaimed. "Nate? Of all names in the universe, you choose Nate?" I shook my head at her. "Too many Nates at the track, I can name at LEAST five off the top of my head. How about... Colby? Or Ryan?" "I like Colby," Bulkhead's holoform said. "Okay, Ratchet should be Chet, Optimus should be John and Bumblebee should be Sam," I said. "What do you guys think?" "I'm okay with my name," Ratchet shrugged. "Same here," Optimus said. "I'll talk to 'Bee when he gets there," I told them. "When I get there in a few hours, I'll sent you the coordinates, okay?" "Okay," Ratchet said. He started up the groundbridge, Miko and I walked through it and into my garage. "Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at herself. "I look cool!" "Yeah, you do," I agreed, laughing a little. "Have you ever changed the oil in anything? Probably not." "No," she shook her head. "Okay, then you can just watch," I shrugged as I got the oil pan and the new oil. I opened the... Wait, you probably don't care how I did it, but anyway, I changed the oil in ten minutes! Fastest time I've ever done it in a long time. Well, a few weeks. That was a long time ago, okay? I got my car into the trailer and that's when my uncle arrived. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Who's your friend?" "Uncle Roger, this is my friend, Miko," I introduced her as she waved. Uncle waved back. "She's going to be one of my friends staying with me this weekend." "Okay," he said. "So, are you guys ready to go?" "Yep, all ready," I nodded. "Can Miko sit in the front seat? She's never been around these parts of Iowa before." "Sure, fine, whatever, let's just get going," he rolled his eyes. And off we go! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, put this disk in," I handed Miko a disk to put in the CD player. "It has rock 'n roll songs on it, my top fifteen favorites." "Sweet!" she fist-pumped the air(again...). As soon as the first song played, she said,"What is this?" "The rock 'n roll of my dimension," I shrugged as I turned a corner. Yes, I can drive a 32' motorhome that also has a 20' trailer hooked onto it. And turn corners accurately. Yes, I am awesome. "This song is 'I wanna know what love is', it was on the movie 'Rock of Ages'." "I like it!" she grinned as she sat back in her seat. "I thought you would," I nodded. The whole reason I brought that CD was because A- I love the songs and B- Miko needs to get to know our kind of rock 'n roll. "How long is this ride anyway?" she asked. "A little over an hour," I shrugged. "Mostly, the way to the track is a straight line, so hardly any turning except for the beginning or the end of the trip." "Ugh, I'm bored," Miko muttered. "What do you want to do?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the road. "We could play a game, how about twenty questions, my style?" "How do you play?" "You just ask a question, and everyone answers it, even the asker," I explained. "Me and my bestie, Tasha, made it up last year. So, do you wanna play?" "Sure, I'll go first," she said as a new song, 'Paradise City' came on the speakers. Before she asked her question, I looked in my rear view mirror to see Uncle Roger sleeping on the couch. Nice. "What is your favorite color? MIne's purple. "Purple is mine, too," I answered. "What is your favorite animal? Mine's a horse." "Tiger," she answered. "When's your birthday? Mine's March 28th." "January 10th," I answered. We continued the game until we finally made it to the racetrack, where we were greeted by the manager, Jodee. "Hey, Liz, what are we doing this evening?" she asked as we pulled up. "Just one test n tune and one spectator," I answered as I got out my checkbook. "Can I just pay for the whole weekend tonight? I have seven more friends coming, but one's a child." "Yes, and you want Junior Advance for the whole weekend?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, that will be three hundred dollars." I wrote out the check and gave it to her as she gave me the tech cards. "Okay, thanks!" I said as I drove off to my pit spot. My uncle also races, and he leaves his car trailer and car here so he can let me drive the camper here. I got the camper in the right spot, leveled it and started setting up camp. "Hey, Miko, text Ratchet and tell them to tell Jodee at the gate that they're with me, so they don't have to pay again." I got out all the chairs, the picnic table and the mat-like thingy. When I got finished, I smiled. I hate setting up camp, but when you have people coming to watch, you have to. "Miko, what do'ya think?" "I like it!" she gave me a thumbs-up. "Ratchet wants to know when they should bridge here." "Ummm, since they are coming here in holoforms, they can't be over five thousand miles away from their vehicle modes, so," I tapped my chin," I have the coordinates for the shop, which is only twenty miles from here where my family works on cars. Tell him to bridge their vehicle modes to these coordinates, go back to base, then bridge to our coordinates." I gave her both sets of coordinates, and they were here in less than ten minutes. "Wow, things here are... Different," Jack commented. "That's what I thought when I first took steps into your dimension," I told them. "How about you guys have a look around while I turn in my tech cards? Or you could wait, and I could give you a tour before I start my driving tonight." "I like the second option," Miko stated. The others nodded. "Okay, then follow me to the card turn-in," I started walking towards the two white buildings. "These two buildings are the garage and the offices. I'll sometimes store my car in the garage, and we get our prize money from the offices, along with our savings bonds." "Cool!" Miko said. "There are a lot of people here," Ratchet said, looking around. "That's because I brought you guys here on the biggest weekend of the year," I told him. "This weekend has always been my favorite, the people, the food, the prizes, the crowd!" I smiled. "This will be the first time this year I'm going to be singing the National Anthem in front of over a thousand people." "Wait, you sing?" Miko exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?" "You never asked!" I said. "If you would've asked, I would've told you. Now, you guys won't hear my singing till tomorrow when I sing, I want to be a surprise. Now, next I want to show you guys my friends! First, I want you guys to meet my bestie, Tasha." I led them all to Tasha's trailer, and waved at her. She came running towards us as soon as she saw me. "Hey! You didn't text me when you got here!" "Sorry, I was busy," I laughed. "Anyway, these are my friends, Miko, Jack, Raf, Chet, Colby, John, Sam and Arcee. Guys, this is Tasha Kirk, she's twelve." "You are best friends with a twelve year old?" Miko tilted her head. "Yeah, I am!" I nodded quickly. "Age doesn't matter, now does it, Tash?" "Liz, not funny!" she stuck her tongue out at me. The reason she did that was because once, me and her liked the same guy and he wouldn't date her because she was too younge for him, in his eyes. I kept getting in the middle of their fights, but then she got another guy, Grant, so we're all good now! "Hey, are you testing tonight?" "Duh!" I smiled. "Always! I just need to give them a tour of the place before I get ready." "Yeah, so text me when you're getting ready so I can go up at the same time as you," Tasha told me. "So we can race each other." "You got it," I nodded. "Anyway, I have to get going with this tour. Text you!" I started walking towards my other friend's trailer, Tucker. Yes, he's the guy we both liked, but I have a boyfriend now, and I stopped liking him years ago. As soon as we left Tasha's trailer, I heard Raf whisper something to Bumblebee about Tasha. I forgot they were the same age! And she actually just dumped Grant, so... "Hey, Raf, she's single," I winked at him, he blushed. "Oh, and I'm sorry, Bee. I forgot that getting the holoform would make you not able to speak at all, since you can't talk in real form." He nodded, as if saying 'it's okay'. "Okay, guys, this is my other friend, Tucker's trailer, but he's not here right now, you'll see him tomorrow, he probably left already. That way is the Eddy Diner, our concession stands, and there are the spectator bleachers. Any questions?" When no one asked a question, I said,"Okay, then I have to go get ready. You can go wherever you want as long as you don't get run over," I laughed, because they are usually the people having to watch for people so they don't run over them. "I guess I'll see you guys later! If you want to come with me with my car, it's okay too." Arcee, Jack, Miko and Bulkhead joined me as I got my car out and got my suit on. Jack helped me roll my car to the staging lanes after I texted Tasha. "Okay, so these are the staging lanes, we only use one through five, number six is for emergency vehicles," I told them. "Junior Dragsters go in lane five for tonight, but tomorrow my Junior Advanced class is in lane four." "This isn't too complicated," Arcee told me. "This is one of the best tracks in the country," I smiled. "The cleanest and the most efficient. Now, where is my uncle?" "Here!" Uncle Roger said, walking up to us. "I'm here." "Okay, good," I nodded. "They're just about to run us, so I gotta get in now." "Go on, I go the car," Jack smiled at me. Gawd, why is he so good lookin? I quickly got in my car and got all buckled up by the time Tasha was beside me, also getting ready to run down the track. Kyle Kramer, the guy that tells us to go up to the track when it's ready, told us to start the cars up to get ready. Roger got my car started, and I drove it up to the track. I did my burnout, and got ready to go up to the RT tree to stage. As soon as I staged, I got in the zone. Breath in. Breath out. The lights started going down, three, two, one GO! I stomped on the gas, and made my hands still. Right after I hit the three-quarter mark, the worst thing EVER happened. I hit a rock( there's never suppose to be a rock on the track) and my front tires got jammed sideways. The last thing I remember was my car flying sideways into the guard rail in the lane next to me, creating sparks in Tasha's lane as she passed me, but she knew something was up so she slowed down right after she passed me. Great, the first time they're at the track and I crash. Fun stuff. The next thing I know, I'm being rushed to the hospital by helicopter. I'm awake by now, but everything is fuzzy and my mind isn't exactly clear, my thoughts are all jumbled together in one big mush. All I could tell was Ratchet and Jack were in the helicopter next to me, along with a nurse and my uncle. "Am I dying?" I asked groggily. "No, but you did take a hard crash," Uncle Roger shook his head. "Great, now my car's ruined," I groaned. "There goes my racing career." "You should feel lucky your car was running bad," the nurse shook his finger at me. "You were only going seventy instead of eighty-five. If you would've been running faster, you might not be here." "I thought Juniors didn't cause that much injury," I mumbled. "Not much, but the helmets can't prevent a concussion," the nurse explained. "Everything else seems good." "Yay, I'm not dying, but I feel like crap," I closed my eyes. "This is the worst weekend ever. What did Tasha do?" "She stomped on the brake as soon as she saw something wrong," Jack told me. "She got out of her car faster than anyone on the medical team could even get to you." "Well, isn't this just the best week ever," I remarked sarcasticly. "My dad cheated on my mom and I almost died. Fun stuff." "You werent' that close to dying," Ratchet shook his head. "You just got a concussion." "Even better!" I exclaimed. "I got something wrong with my head! Life is just great for me at this point." "Wow, someone's in a good mood," Jack muttered. "Hey, shut up!" I almost slapped him, but I didn't. "This isn't fun for me, being hurt and feeling like crap!" "If you didn't test tonight, you would not have been racing in the first place," Uncle Roger said. "If I didn't test tonight, I would have no idea how my car would run tomorrow!" "There won't BE a tomorrow in your racing career since you just crashed! You won't be able to race till next weekend." "But there's no racing for the next three weeks!" "Stop yelling!" "You're yelling too!" I exclaimed at Roger. "Fine, I'll stop." "Thank you," Ratchet sighed. "You must not be feeling well at all." "Ya think?" I snapped. "Crap, now I'm being mean to nice people," I muttered. "Yeah, you are," Jack nodded. Even though I'm mad, he still tries to make me smile! Too bad I'm not in the freaking smiling mood! 


	6. Chapter 6

I was out of the hospital by Saturday morning, but I was in such a bad mood that I didn't want to go back to the track. In fact, I didn't want to go anywhere but a hole. I wanted to get in a hole, be in a hole. I don't know why, but that was what I wanted to do. On Monday, Fourth of July, I got up too late for the parade. My mom was home by then, but I didn't tell her about the cheating. She would be too heartbroken, and I couldn't take that. Not right now, but maybe she would find out herself. "Mum, I'm going to a friend's house," I told her as I walked out the front door. "I'll be back soon, I'll text you later." "Okay, honey, have fun," she said as she typed away at her laptop. I love her to death, but she can be a real pain sometimes. Then again, aren't all parents that way? I went into the garage to take another look at my car. I could cry, it looked terrible. The whole front end was singed from flames, the engine totaled. The whole body was all scratched up, I would never be able to use it again, no matter how much I worked on it. I don't have enough money to buy a real CAR, let alone another junior dragster. My five thousand in my bank account won't buy both, that's for sure! I got on my sister's motorbike and sped off to the bank, where I withdrew my five thousand dollars. I stuffed the money in my pocket, grabbed my cell and texted Miko Liz-In a minute, I'm going to give you a pair of coordinates. Tell Ratchet to activate the ground bridge at those exact coordinates. I have made a life-changing decision, and I'll tell you what it is when I get there. Miko-Okay? I sped through town to my friend, Teri's house, to tell her what I'm doing. She was upset that I was leaving, but I told her that we could still text. "At this point, we all know what is going to happen," I told her. "My life is already a living hell, and I could do much better there than here. Wait, you do believe me, right?" "Of course I believe you, but I'm not sure how much of a good idea this is," she shook her head. "You have your life all planned out here, why not just stay?" "My racing career was just ruined with that crash," I pointed out. "If I would've won that race, I WOULD have a definate career in racing, but I almost died! There is no way I would be able to get a successful career in that." "But what about being a vet? Or a writer?" "I feel I can do the world much more good there than here," I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss all of my friends here, but I know of more people there that care about who I am and what I can do." "What you CAN do is stay here!" she pointed out. "You are one of my best friends, I don't want to lose you." "And I you, but-" I trailed off. "But I have someone down there." "Wait, you HAVE someone?" she tilted her head to the right. "Like, in a relationship?" I nodded. "Jack, the guy I showed you a few weeks ago," I told her. "Wait, you showed me three guys, two of which are robots," she pointed out again. "Jack, Smokescreen and Knockout. Jack was the human, right?" "You are correct, Teri," I told her. "I haven't met Smokescreen, he isn't even part of the Autobots yet, but I've met Knockout. He is just as awesome as I expected." "So, you have a boyfriend from another dimension?" she tried to put the puzzle pieces together. "But he looks different than us! What do you look like there?" "I have an iPhone now, I'll text you pictures of us," I assured her. "Of everyone, not just me and Jack." "Okay, fine," her eyes watered. "But you have to come back and visit sometime!" "Oh, I will, definitely," I hugged her tight. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you more," she hugged even tighter, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, come on, Ter, I thought you were stronger than that," I teased her. "You'll see me again, but you just can't call; calling doesn't work between dimensions, just texting. Videos, maybe, but not live calling." "Okay," she wiped her eyes. "I'll see you!" "See ya!" I waved as I got back on the motorbike and sped off to the Windflower park, a few blocks away from Teri's house. I checked the coordinates, texted them to Miko, and drove through the bridge. I just left my other life behind for this one, and I hope I made the right decision. "Liz, are you feeling okay?" Miko rushed over to me. "No," I shook my head. "I feel physically okay, but not emotionally. I just made my decision." "Wait, what?" Raf looked at me. "I'm never going back home, I'm staying here, in this dimension," I broke the news to all of them. "My life over there was ruined, so I decided that I'm going to make a life here." "How was your life there ruined?" Arcee walked over to us. "As I already told you guys, I caught my dad cheating," I said. "I crashed my car. I've done spectacular stuff, yes, but I've also had bad things happen. Some people just need a place to start over, start anew. I'm one of those people." "Where will you be staying?" Jack asked. "I don't know yet, but probably not here at base," I shook my head. "I don't want to be a burden to all of you." "Liz, you could never be a burden to us," Optimus told me. "We all can only imagine what you are going through." "Yeah," I agreed. "Anyway, I just want a new life, and this is probably the best place for that to happen. First thing I need is a job; can you guys think of any place hiring? Preferably mechanical." "Uh, the autoshop is, I think," Jack suggested. "I know the owner, and he's pretty cool. Doesn't have many employees, just a few college students, guys, I think." "Sounds good," I nodded. "What's the owner's name?" "Gavin Cralts," he answered. "My mom knows him, he goes to the emergency room a lot." "Is he old?" I raised an eyebrow. "Very, eighty-five." "Nice, I want to meet this guy!" "Liz, you do get that it's Fourth of July, right?" "Uhhhh, kinda? Whatever, I'll meet him tomorrow or something. What do you guys do for the fourth?" I asked. "Well," Jack started," me and Mom usually hold a barbecue, but she has to work today." "That's cool," I nodded. "I don't even have to ask Miko, she's not exactly familiar with this celebration, but what about you, Raf?" "My family and I usually just hang out," he shrugged. "Isn't your family from El Salvador?" I asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "Lucky guess," I smiled. "My sister's best friend used to live there, and your families have the same traditions and language. That's kinda the reason I started learning different languages, I wanted to learn more about different cultures and be able to go to different countries and be able to speak their language. The one country I have always been fascinated with has to be Japan." "Ooh, why Japan?" Miko inquired. "I don't know," I shook my head. "Once, I did a project on Japan for my history class, but I only got an ninety-eight percent, so I was dissapointed." "Dude, I'm happy if I get a C, and you are mad when you get an A?" Miko stared at me. "You're weird!" "Yeah!" I grinned. "I actually already finished school last year, I skipped a couple of grades. Hey, Raf, didn't you skip a few grades into Miko's grade?" "Yep," he answered. "I think I was the only kid in my school to skip three grades at one time, my sister was so mad," I laughed at the memory. "My sis always wanted to be the best, but I outdid her every time. Oh, good times, good times." "You... How old is your sister?" Jack asked. "Now, she's eighteen, going to college at DMACC," I told him. "I decided that I wanted to go to college, but I would take a year off first to do my own thing. It's not like my whole world will end if I wait a year!" "I haven't even thought about college," Jack admitted. "I have been thinking about it since I was twelve," I smiled at him. "Once an overachiever, always an overachiever." "Even I haven't thought about college once yet!" Raf exclaimed. "Yes, but you are only twelve, you don't have to worry about anything yet," I said. "Wait till you're older, then you can worry about that stuff." Then, my phone vibrated. Teri-Do you want to send me some pics, or what? Liz-Uh, duh! "Hey, guys, can I take a picture of all of you to send to my friend?" I asked. "It's not like she can tell anyone, because since there's a TV show, she can say she just got it there if anyone asks." "Okay," they all agreed. I got them into a group, with the largest 'Bots in the back and the smallest in the front, and Miko, Raf and Jack in the way front. "Okay, say 'Cheese'!" I snapped the picture as soon as they all smiled. "Perfect!" Liz-*picture file* Teri-Now, I want 1 of u! I snapped a pic of me, and sent it to her. Liz-*picture file* Teri-You look... Different Liz-That's cuz I'm in a different dimension, derrr Teri-Ya, I c tht! "Thanks, she likes the picture," I told them. "Who did you send it to?" Arcee asked. "My other bestie, Teri," I answered. "I went and saw her before I left to tell her why, she needed to know. I'll probably tell Tasha later by text." "Earlier, you said you needed a place to live," Jack started. "Where were you thinking?" "I was thinking maybe in an apartment," I shrugged. "I have some money that I brought, just five thousand, to spend on fees and stuff for living." "Liz, we have no problem with you making yourself a home here," Optimus said. "Yeah, I know, but I feel like if I'm going to live here, in this dimension, for the rest of my life, I'm gonna have to get a real home," I shook my head. "Maybe I'll live here for a few years, save up more money to buy a real house, but that's it." "Real house'?" Miko giggled. "Are you telling me that there're FAKE houses?" "Oh, haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes. "You get what I meant, Miko. Anyway, so you guys really don't do anything for the fourth? Lame. Does Jasper have fireworks?" "Yeah, but they aren't that good," Jack said. "Yeah, the ones in my town aren't the greatest either," I told him. "But I have the perfect view from my old bedroom window, they only last about five minutes." "Ours last fifteen, I think," Raf added. "So, they can't be THAT bad!" I said. "At least they have fifteen minutes worth of explosions." "Wait, explosions?" Bumblebee whirred. "For fun," I told him. "Not destruction, although I've been touched by a firework spark before, and it hurt like hell." "I've never been hit by one of those," Miko told us. "Try not to be hit, it hurts. A. Lot," I paused before each word. Then I remembered what time frame we were in; right after Bulkhead did the synthen thingy, right before Ratchet injected himself with it. Ratchet must inject himself with the synthen in a few days, maybe sooner. "Oh, by the way, even though I know the future, I probably shouldn't tell you guys what I know because it might change the future. All I can say, though, is that none of you will die anytime soon, not that I know of." "Well, that's reassuring," Arcee mumbled. "What?" I looked up at her. "I don't want to change anything that happens, it's all too exciting! Except for that one time..." "What one time?" Bulkhead asked. Funny thing, that one time was about when he almost died, but he didn't. "Ah, ah, ah, I said I won't tell you," I shook a finger at him. "Don't worry, you guys will all live for a long time still. The last episode ever was suppose to air on this Friday, but that was the end of season three; you guys are still in season one, close to the end of season one." "So, you know absolutely everything that happened to us?" Arcee asked. "The first thing I saw was that last day Cliffjumper was alive," I looked right into her optics. "You guys were talking about how you were always alone on this rock cliff, wherever you travel. I didn't even know Cliff, but that first episode made me cry. I can only imagine how you feel." "Yeah, it's still hard," she nodded, her optics closed. "I just recently lost two very important people, so I guess I kind of know how you feel; my pet bird died, and my grandfather died," I informed her. "The bird kinda made me really sad, but I got over mourning after a few days. I couldn't stop crying about my grandfather for weeks on end. Anyway, on a happier note, what time is it?" "Uh, about three pm," Raf checked his phone. "Why?" "I'm slightly OCD, I like to know things and be in control," I told him. "Hence the reason I always have my phone with me, and only get into sports where I'm in control, like drag racing." "But, you crashed," Miko pointed out. "You obviously WEREN'T in control." "Usually, I am!" I said quickly. "Anyway, racing is now in my past, although I might do some of the street races here in town," I rolled my neck to look over at Jack, who was looking back awkwardly. "Uh, you know about that?" Jack asked quietly. "Oh, Jack, I know everything," I nodded, a huge grin on my face. "Well, almost everything." "It's like you're a stalker, but you're not," Miko concluded. "I'm not the only one!" I exclaimed. "There are thousands of people that are obsessed with you guys. Even people that... Wait, never mind." "No, tell us!" Miko urged. "Have you guys ever heard of a 'fanfiction'?" I asked quietly. "I think I have," Jack raised his hand. "A story with the same characters of a book or movie, but with added characters and a twist in the plot." "Yep, pretty much," I nodded. "People in my dimension are obsessed with these. There are ones that are okay, but then the ones I have stumbled upon... Let's just say, they are not appropiate for even Raf to hear about." Miko ran over to Raf and covered his ears. "Okay, now talk!" "Ugh, fine," I sighed. "I've read ones about Optimus and Megatron as a couple, Starscream and Megatron, Breakdown and Knockdown, Ratchet and Optimus, Arcee and Jack, Bumblebee and an origional character, an older version of Raf and an origional character, Jack and an original character, Knockout and an original character, everything." They all just started at me. Awkward silence. "Apparently, people have made a guess on how Autobots are made," I blushed. "And if the real thing is anything like what I've read, I don't want to know." "People in your dimension write about that kinds of stuff?" Ratchet exclaimed. "That is inappropriate for everyone, especially someone as young as you!" "What's worse, these are written by people even as young as Raf," I shook my head. "It's just terrible. Bad enough that they're there, but then I freaking READ them! Ugh," I shuddered. "Well, Miko, you wanted to know." "Optimus and MEGATRON?" she exclaimed. "WHAT?" "Hey, don't shoot the messenger," I backed away a few steps. "I didn't write them, other people did. I actually have some stories saved that I thought were... Interesting, and worth reading again. Believe it or not, those people that wrote those are talanted writers, having good parts besides those scenes. I was actually one of them, only I didn't have those scenes," I admitted. "Ooh, what was your stories about?" Miko asked, taking her hands off of Raf's ears. "You guys would laugh if I told you," I looked away. "Especially since you don't really know the guy I'm talking about." "Okay, so we can cancell out everyone in here," Miko started checking off names. "Definately not Megatron or Starscream, not Wheeljack, not Jack, not Raf. Okay, I'm stumped." "Good!" I smiled. "Although, one of the stories is about you and this guy getting together." "Okay, who is it?" Bulkhead rolled his optics. "Why do you guys want to know so bad?" I asked. "It doesn't really matter, it's not like you knowing will gain you anything." "Just tell us," Arcee said. "Fine, it's Knockout," I admitted. "There, I said it." "Why him, of all people?" Miko asked. "I don't know," I shrugged. "He's truly an interesting Decepticon, if you knew him." "But you don't know him," Miko pointed out. "Duh, but I've seen him more than all of you," I pointed out. "I know what he does, what he thinks, what he feels, everything." "True stalker," Jack smiled. "Hey!" I slapped him playfully. "I'm just a dedicated fan! I know that about all of you!" "Oh, really?" Miko smiled slyly. "Uh, duh," I nodded. "I have watched you guys for years, I know almost everything. Too bad I'm missing the last episode, exciting things are suppost to happen." "What kind of exciting things?" Raf asked. "I would soooo tell you, but I don't want to mess up the timeline," I shook my head. "I'll just say that you will be happy." There was no way in hell that I would break it to him that he would hear Bumblebee speak. He would be happy, but I might've already messed up the timeline just by being here. No good in giving him false hope. "Okay, when do the fireworks start here?" "Uhm, about nine-thirty," Raf looked up into space(like, staring into space). "Well, what should we do till then?" 


	7. Chapter 7

I ended up taking a long nap. Yep, I'm that lame. I took a four hour nap on the couch, and it wasn't dreamless; I did dream, but it was weird. ~dream~ "Whoa, look at that one!" Miko exclaimed, pointing at a firework that was pink. "Yeah, that one's cool," I agreed. "But that one looks cooler!" I pointed to a high blue one. "I like that one, too," Jack nodded, taking my hand in his. I turned to look right into his eyes, and his face got closer to mine. In the slowest movement ever, his lips touched mine. I felt... Nothing. No fireworks like people say there is in a real kiss. What does that mean? ~end dream~ "Dude, what time is it?" I mumbled as I slammed my face back into the couch cushion. "Seven," Raf looked at his watch. "If you are so anal about time, why don't you just check yourself?" "Uh, I'm lazy, duh," I shrugged into the couch cushions. "In case you haven't noticed, I like to sleep. I can be pretty productive, but I'm mostly lazy so I find the fastest way to accomplish things." I got my iPod out of my pocket, and put a song on full-blast. Yeah, it's an iPod, so it wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough. "What song is that?" Miko asked quickly, I could tell that she liked the song! "Pour Some Sugar on Me," I answered, smiling. "Sang by the one and only Tom Cruise!" "I like it!" Miko started bobbing her head up and down. "Bulk, listen to this!" "Yeah, it does sound good," he agreed, walking over so he could hear it better. "I've never heard this song before." "Yeah, we have different music," I told them. "My all-time favorite song EVER just has to be Under Pressure by Queen." "Why is that your favorite song?" Raf asked. "It just sounds good, and it's about getting through hard times," I shrugged again. "Like about helping people that are going through a struggle." I pressed play on the song, and it started playing. I sang along to it softly, and when it was over, I looked up to see everybody/bot in the room starting at me. "What?" "That," Miko started, "was AWESOME!" "We never did get to hear you sing," Arcee said. "Yep, now you have," I nodded. "Was it okay?" "Okay?" Jack exclaimed. "That was amazing!" "Oh, thanks," I blushed. "At the racetrack, people always tell me that I sound older than I am. When I was twelve, I sang the National Anthem there for the first time, and this woman came up to me and said,"Wow, you sang really well! How old are you?" and I was like,"I'm twelve." and she said," You sounded like you were in your twenties! Good job!" That was a good day, a good day indeed." "You did sound older," Jack nodded. "Way older than you are." "Noooo, don't say that, I don't want to be old!" I widened my eyes sarcastically. "I don't want to be as old as Ratchet, that's too old!" As soon as I said that, Arcee and Bulkhead started laughing, Ratchet scoffed and even Optimus smiled. "Just kidding, Ratchet, you are not too old." "Uh, yeah, he is," Miko nodded fastly. "He's very very old." "You guys already annoy him a lot, you are just making him even more annoyed with you," I put a hand on Miko's shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to a robot that is way bigger and stronger than you. Not a good idea." "You know, Miko, she's right," Ratchet nodded. "I am bigger and stronger-" "Hey, dude, no threats," I shook a finger at him. "I am freaking DEFENDING you, be thankful! Anyway, on a different note, let's play a game; the truth game!" "Okay, who all's playing?" Miko asked. "I think EVERYONE should play," I grinned. "Absolutely EVERYONE." "Fine," Ratchet sighed. "Okay, I'll go first," I smiled sweetly. "If any of you could have a different guardian, who would you pick? Human people only." "Bumblebee!" Miko exclaimed. "Bulhead," Raf shrugged. "Bumblebee," Jack said. "If I had a guardian, it would be Ratchet," I smiled evily. "Sorry, Arcee." "I'll go next," Miko raised her hand. We kept the game going for a few hours, till it was time for the fireworks. We all got to the top of the base, and sat on the edge, waiting for the show to start. The first few fireworks were okay, but then a medium sized pink one exploded. "Whoa, look at that one!" Miko exclaimed, pointing to it. Yeah, that one's cool," I agreed. "But that one looks cooler!" I pointed to a high blue one. Crap, just like my dream... "I like that one, too," Jack nodded, taking my hand in his. Crap, exactly like that dream! He looked right into my eyes, and his lips touched mine. And, exactly like the dream, no fireworks. It was not as spectacular as people say it should be. I could tell he didn't feel anything, too. We pulled away, and I looked at him. "My first kiss," I muttered. "Me, too," he nodded, looking confused. "Do you want to just be friends?" I asked. "Yeah, that would be good," he agreed. "Friends." "Yep," I nodded. This was now my shortest relationship-four days. Well, kinda, my first ever relationship was also four days, but in hours, this was shorter. Way shorter, I must say. When the fireworks show finished, I was tired. As if I didn't sleep enough during the day! I went right to the couch to sleep, thinking about how tomorrow I was going to meet the owner of the auto shop in town so I could apply for a job. Fun stuff lies ahead for me! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, I'm Jerry, the owner of this here fine auto shop," the owner of the shop I was applying at shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Liz," I shook back. "I would like to apply for a job here." "Young lady, I'm not sure you have the skills needed to work for this auto shop," he shook his head. "I think I might," I told him. "I've worked around cars all my life. I can change oil, rotate tires, change tires, new spark plugs, fix radios, revamp interior and buff exterior, the whole gig." "Hmm," he tapped his chin. "I'll tell you what; if you can change a tire in less than five minutes, you get the job." "Thank you, sir!" I almost hugged him, but I didn't. That would be weird! He led me to the garage where a car sat. "I found this car at the side of the road," Jerry told me. "I loaded it up and put it here. I'll set the timer, and when I say go, you start. Go!" I immediately got to work getting the flat tire off. I did that in less than a minute; the hardest part for me was getting the spare out. It was really jammed in the car! It took me a minute just to get it out! Right after I got it out, I started hooking it up to the car. I got done in three minutes flat. "Wow," Jerry shook his head. "How old are you, anyway?" "Sixteen," I lied. "That was faster than some of my best employees," he sounded amazed. "You're hired. You work every weekday from eight to two. Your weekly payment is four hundred and fifty dollars, you'll get your pay every Friday after work. You start next Monday." "Thank you, sir!" I exclaimed. "You won't regret this," I waved as I ran outside to meet Raf and Bumblebee, who were waiting for me. "Did you get the job?" Raf asked as soon as I got in the front seat. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Jerry is nice, and he is really old, just like Jack said." "Nice job, Liz," Bumblebee beeped. "Yeah, good job," Raf agreed. "Thanks," I told them. "I don't start till next Monday, so I have six days of relaxation till I work every day." "Aren't you going to go to college?" Raf asked. "No, I probably won't," I shook my head as Bumblebee started heading towards base. "Too expensive, and I'll make it here without a college education." "My mom is going to make me go to college, whether I like it or not," Raf said. "I've heard your mom talk, I think I'd like her," I laughed. "Me encanta hablar español a los españoles!" (I love speaking Spanish to Spanish speaking people) "Apuesto," Raf told me. (I'll bet) "I'm so tired, I could just fall asleep right now," I closed my eyes, then opened them quickly. "But I don't want to fall asleep yet! I still gotta tell everyone the good news." It seemed like forever before we got to base, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. As soon as I got out of Bumblebee, I shouted," I GOT THE JOB!" "How on Cybertron did you get the job if you are that loud," Ratchet groaned. "Oh, hush, I'm just excited," I rolled my eyes. "I get fifteen dollars an hour! Hows that for a first job?" "I only get paid nine," Jack hung his head low. "Okay, I have a few reasons," I started naming off reasons," one, you work at a fast food joint. Two, you can't work the hours I can when you start school. Three, I'm just more awesome than you." "Okay, the 'awesome' part is kinda out of line," Jack defended. "Honey, truth hurts," I broke the news to him. I looked at Ratchet again, and saw that he was working with synthetic energon. "Hey, doc, how's the synthen?" "Going quite well," he said as he looked at the vial in his hand. "I think I'm going to go out for a walk," I announced. "This has been a long day already, and it's only eleven!" I started walking out the door, checking my pockets and making sure I had money, my phone and my iPod with earbuds. I turned my music on, the song was 'Under Pressure'(like always!), and shoved my earbuds into my ears, the sound on full blast. As I got outside, I noticed how hot it really was; in Iowa, it was only about eighty, but here it was above ninety! I'm fairly good at adapting to different temperatures, so I just started jogging along the road. I jogged through over twenty songs before I got a text from Miko. Miko-Dude,were r u? Liz-Jogging, y? Miko-Just wonderin Liz-kk I shoved my phone back into my left pocket and went back to jogging. I must've jogged around town like five times before I got bored and started jogging back to base. I was about twenty minutes walking distance from base, so I took it at a leisurely pace. It wasn't long before I heard a familiar engine revving next to me. I knew immediatly who it was. "What's up, KO?" I turned around to face the Aston Martin. "It surprises me how good 'ol Megsy lets you go on these drives." "How do you know I go on drives regularly?" he questioned. "Oh, Knockout, did you forget what I told you?" I grinned. "I'm from a different dimension, and I know your future, your past, and your present, duh." "You are by far the weirdest fleshy I've ever encountered," he said as he transformed into his robot-mode. "I can't say the same about you, I've seen weirder," I shrugged. "Anyway, how come every time you see me you don't capture me or something? I'm willing to bet you would with, oh, Miko, or Raf." "I don't know, exactly," he replied. "I can see that!" I smiled. "Hey, I have this picture of you, do you wanna see it? I know how narcissistic you are," I showed him the picture on my iPod of him just standing in the middle of the desert, kinda like how we were now. "Screen shot I took about a year ago." "Why would a human take a picture of a Decepticon?" "I would've thought that reason would be obvious," I looked up at him, right into the optics. "You're my favorite Decepticon." Wait, did I really just tell him that? Oh, gawd, now his ego is going to explode! "Hmmm," he hummed, looking pleased. "Very interesting, indeed." "Hey, now!" I pointed a finger at him. "The last thing I need right now is a Decepticon that thinks too highly of himself." "But, as you said, I AM your favorite," he smirked, "so you must know what happens when someone compliments me." "Yeah, your ego explodes," I nodded. "Something that should never happen. I could do terrifying things to you that would make you wish you were never created!" "I can imagine," he said slowly. "Now, if you could just make like a tree and leaf, I will be on my way," I told him. "Now, why would I leave my fan to walk home?" he pondered. "I may be your fan, but I'm not your follower," I snapped. "I do have life now, so beat it!" "Nah, I'd rather not," he grinned. "I question why you are my favorite Decepticon," I shook my head. "Maybe I'll just change my favorite to Soundwave, or Steve. Yeah, Steve is good." "Who the frag is Steve?" "All of the vehicons, duh!" "Why do you call them Steve?" "Because its easier to say 'Steve' than 'Vehicon'," I explained. "Duh. So... Are you ever going to leave me the hell alone?" "Maybe I will!" he exclaimed, transforming into the red Aston Martin. "See ya later, Liz!" "Later, Knocks!" I waved as I started jogging back to base, my ear-buds shoved back into my ears. I jogged around the town one more time to be sure I wasn't being followed by anyone before jobbing back to base for the last time tonight. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What took you so long?" Miko asked me as I walked into the base. "I ran into a Decepticon whose ego is about to burst," I rolled my eyes. "Can you tell who it was?" "Knockout?" Miko guessed. "Ding ding ding ding ding!" I made the bell sounds. "Give the girl a prize!" "What'd he want?" she asked. "I haven't a clue what he wanted, but we just talked for a few minutes," I shrugged. "I swear, that mech gets on my nerves." "Duh, he's a Decepticon, it's what he does!" Miko told me. "Uh huh," I nodded. "So, was goin' on in here?" "Ratchet injected himself with synthetic energon," Miko told me. "I figured that would happen sooner or later," I laughed. "He'll get over it soon, don't worry. He acts very... Interesting when he has that synthen, huh?" "Uh, yeah!" Miko exclaimed. "He flirted with Arcee!" "I know what he did," I laughed again. "And I also know what WILL happen!" "Yeah, but you can't tell us," Miko stared at the floor. "I would if it wouldn't change anything," I told her. "Oh, and by the way; the Autobots will win this war, it's certain." "OMIGOSH, REALLY?" Miko squealed. "Gawd, Miko, be quiet!" I covered my ears. "Yes, they win the war. Or, at least I think they do. I never got to see the last episode, I left a few days before it aired. At this point, I am waiting for a certain mech to come back." "Oh? And who might that be?" Miko raised an eyebrow. "Wheeljack," I grinned. "He's too awesome for his own good!" "Yeah, he was in the wreckers with Bulk," Miko nodded. "I know, Miko, I know," I sighed. "Now I'm tired. Where are Raf and Jack?" "I don't know, at their homes, I think," Miko shrugged. "It's funny, you weren't in this episode," I said. "Raf was for a little bit, but no other humans. All of the Autobots were in it, but Megsy wasn't." "Megsy?" "Megatron," I said. "I call him 'Megsy' to annoy him. When I saw him when KO took me, he wasn't happy that a femme human was on his ship. I wish I would've met Soundwave then..." "Why Soundwave?" Miko asked, tilting her head. "I've heard that he has a face behind his visor," I grinned. "Or that he might be a femme, either one." "YOU THINK SOUNDWAVE'S A FEMME?" Miko squealed. "Yeah, but he might also just have a mech face behind his visor," I nodded. "The point is, we don't know. Okay, now I really want to go too bed. Wake me up... Wait, only wake me if you want to be in a world of pain," I yawned. "Goodnight." " 'night," she waved as I walked to my room and fell asleep. "MIKO!" I screeched. I finally woke up, but I was in pain... Girl things... Not fun at all. "What?" she ran over to me. "Do you happen to have any ibuprofen or Tylonol?" I asked her quietly. "Uh, no?" "Crap," I muttered. "Well, I guess I'm in a pickle." "What?" Ratchet turned towards me. "Expression for being in a bad spot," I explained, bending over so I was hugging my legs to my chest. This position kinda helps with the pain sometimes. Note- I said 'sometimes', not all the time. This was not 'sometimes', and I was in pain! "Why is your face all red?" Ratchet asked. "I'm in pain," I said through clenched teeth. "Uh, do you want me to go get you some medicine?" Miko offered. "YES, PLEASE!" I exclaimed. "Okay, so ibuprofen or Tylonol?" she asked. "Both," I answered. "I use both, two pills every three hours. That's the only way." "Okay," she ran down the stairs and got in Bulkhead, who was already transformed. They were out of the base in a matter of seconds. "Ugh," I groaned into the couch pillow. "Pain. Sucks. Rusting in the Pit would be more fun. Ugh." "What are you talking about?" Arcee raised an optic ridge at my words. "You don't wanna know," I raised my head to tell her that, then slammed my face back into the pillow. "Arggg." "Oh, are you a pirate now?" Jack laughed. "Oh, haha, very funny, Jackson Darby," I remarked sarcastically. "I'm not in the mood." "What is the 'Pit'?" Raf asked. "Hell for the Cybertronians," I mumbled into the pillow. "Right now, it sounds more fun to be there than here." "Aww, come on, we're not that bad!" Jack stated. "Jack, Jack, Jack," I mumbled. "Girls thing, get the picture?" "Nevermind, I didn't want to know that," Jack turned away. "Do I wanna know?" Arcee asked him. "NO!" Jack and I exclaimed at the same time. "Oh, come on, what's so bad about it?" Arcee asked. "Okay, um, Arcee?" I lifted my head off the pillow for a few seconds. "We'll have a talk later. Some kids *Cough* RAF *Cough* and mechs *Cough* Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus *Cough* don't need to hear it." "Okay?" she looked confused. "Trust me, I'm an open person, but they don't need to hear," I mumbled back into the pillow. "FYI, I called this pillow, it is now mine. It's name is Steve, and you don't disrespect him or else face my infinate wrath." "Okay, you're officially crazy," Jack remarked. "Uh, duh!" I spoke into Steve. "Ratchet?" "Yes?" "You know that thing that you would do, and it would make us humans go 'squish'?" "...Yeah?" "Please do it to me now." "STEP ON YOU? WHY?" "Nevermind, I'm not explaining my reasons," I crossed my arms. Then a question came across my mind; a random one. "Hey, who's older; Bulkhead or Optimus?" "Uh, Optimus, I think?" Arcee looked unsure. "Well, I know for a fact that the oldest mech EVER is Ratchet, because Optimus calls him 'old friend'," I explained my reason. "So, from oldest to youngest, Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, myself, Miko then Raf. Wait! Agent Fowler goes before Jack, obviously! Where is that dude, anyway?" "Agent Fowler is on a vacation," Optimus told me. "Ohhh, yeah, I remember now," I nodded. "I just want to sleep for like three weeks, then when I wake up, all will be good," I mumbled Steve. "What did you just say?" Raf asked me. "Nothing you need to hear," I assured him. Ain't no way I'm telling anyone what's going to happen, with the 'Optimus Prime turns back into Orion Pax and something about Unicron' crap. I mean, those episodes were probably the most boring, in my opinion, but being in them? Terrifying. Just... Terrifying. Miko chose that moment to come up to the couch and hand me a bottle of water and two bottles of pills. "Thank Primus you came, I was about to start taking my anger out on Ratchet here!" I said as I swallowed two ibuprofen pills and a lot of water. Actually, I downed the whole bottle of water in just five seconds... I was thirsty, okay? "Really?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge at what I just said. "Take all your anger out on me?" "Well, I think Optimus would be offended, and Arcee is awesome, so yeah, you," I nodded. "You do get that I was being sarcastic, right?" He didn't answer, so I smirked. "The doc bot finally doesn't know something!" Haha! Just realized something! Bulkhead probably has done Miko's homework before, because we all know Miko doesn't do homework. He probably knows what a period is. "Arcee? I'll bet if you ask Bulkhead what I'm going through, he probably knows." "I just had to do Miko's health homework that day..." Bulkhead shook his head sadly. "Yep, I know," I nodded. "I'm gonna take another nap, so have fun explaining that to 'Cee, Bulk!" 


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh, bored," I grumbled into my pillow, Steve. "I need a life." "You obviously have one," Ratchet said from the med bay. "You obviously have good hearing!" I called. "And it's a figure of speech!" Gahhhh, I'm so bored! Hm, maybe I'll go for a walk! Wait, what day is it? Thursday, I think? Yep, Thursday. I start work on Monday, so I should do something fun! Raiding the Nemisis would be fun, but I'd be scolded by everyone, plus maybe killed by Megsy. I can't go out for a jog because I'll run into KO, and he's annoying. When's Smokescreen coming? Maybe I should've paid more attention to the episode order... ~TIME SKIP, WEEKS LATER, AFTER SMOKESCREEN ARRIVES~ "Well, peeps, today shall be fun!" I plopped down on the couch. "And why is that?" Jack asked. "Dude, really?" I looked at him with a face that clearly said 'really?'. "I can't tell you, and besides, you'll find out soon enough." At that moment, the ground bridge opened. I didn't remember this part! Smokescreen was already here, he arrived a day or so ago. His attitude could use some work, but overall, he's pretty cool. But someone else was coming through the bridge with Arcee... Was that-? "Cliffjumper?" I asked. Wasn't he dead? "Do I know you?" 'Cliffjumper' asked. "Not yet," I widened my eyes. "But I thought you were dead?" "I was held captive by those Decepticons, but I finally escaped," he shrugged. "I'll bet Megsy isn't happy that you escaped," I smiled, crossing my arms. "Nope, probably not," he agreed. "Wow, this definately didn't happen in the series," I shook my head. "In the series, Cliff died and was never brought back. Maybe the series isn't exactly dead-on with what really happens here." "But, you were right about everything else," Miko pointed out. "Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "Man, why is it so hot in here?" "I think it's cold," Miko told me. "I think the temp's perfect," Jack sat back comfortably. "WELL THEN!" I made a face. "I'm the odd one out! Huh, maybe I'll just go!" I'm totally kidding, by the way. Being dramatic is pretty awesome. Most of the time, the rest just play along with me. Fun times! "Yeah, go and join those precious Cons!" Miko spat. "Maybe they'll accept you!" "Nah, no one's gonna accept her," Jack pfftted. "Son of a glitch!" I exclaimed. "I'm done! I am SO done!" "I'm confused?" Cliffjumper looked at Arcee. She just laughed. "They're acting," Bumblebee explained using clicks and wirrs and stuff. "Ah," Cliff said, looking like he understood now. "What did you just call me?" Jack got up in my face. "Son. Of. A. GLITCH!" I burst out laughing. "Okay, I'm good now! Gosh, too much!" "Do they always do that?" Cliff asked no one in particular. "Pretty much," I nodded, wiping my eyes. "Okay, so my name's Liz. That's Jack, Miko and Raf," I pointed to each of them. "Bee's Raf's guardian, Bulkhead's Miko's guardian and Arcee's Jack's guardian." "Who's your guardian?" Cliff asked. "Pffft, I don't need one," I laughed. "I live here, so no guarding needed." "Nice acting, Liz," Miko fist-pounded me. "Totes, bro," I laughed. Using the word 'totes' is interesting, always makes me laugh. In my mind, I'm hilarious, but for other people? Maybe not so much! "What did she just say?" Cliff asked. "I said 'totally, brother', but using less letters," I explained. "You need to learn more about how we humans talk, you're, like, oblivious to our speech." I spoke all that in a weird accent that sounded kinda like Arabic accents. That accent just made him MORE confused. "Wow, you look confused!" "Do I?" he rolled his optics. "Chill out, Cliff, I'm just messing with your processors!" I laughed more. Wow, I laugh a lot! Maybe I should change that... Naw! "That girl right there really keeps us entertained," Ratchet chuckled. Whoaaa, Ratchet and chuckle in the same sentence? I AM going crazy! Well, crazier, I was already crazy. "Am I hearing things right?" I rubbed my ears. "Do my ears deceive me? I just heard Ratchet laugh!" Then he growled. "Nevermind, he growled. False alarm!" "Shouldn't you be at work?" Miko asked me. I think I almost had a heart attack! "Noo, boss gave me a promotion, so now I only work one day a week, and that day is not today," I shook my head. "How the Hell did you remember my work hours?" Okay, first Cliffjumper arrives, Ratchet laughs and Miko remembers stuff? This MUST be a dream! "Random thought, I guess," she shrugged. "You're crazy," I pushed her slightly. "Okay, I need to get outta here. Who wants to take me on a drive?" ~Few days later~ "I need to stop taking naps, they just make me more tired," I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. "They don't help anything." "Well, the quietness was good while it lasted," Ratchet sighed. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow at what he said. "I can be quiet if I want to! And I'm not that bad!" "She has been quiet before," Bulkhead backed me up. Yesh! "See?" I smiled at Bulkhead. "He's on my side!" "Good grief," Ratchet turned back to his computer. "He stole my line," I whispered. Good grief was my line! Wait, he did that on purpose! Yay, I'm growing on the Doc Bot! Not in a weird way, of course! I think too much... "Hey, Liz, what do you wanna do?" Miko jumped on the couch next to me. "Well, right now I'm converting oxygen to carbon dioxide," I informed her. "Really?" she widened her eyes. "How are you doing that?" "It's called 'breathing'," I explained seriously. "We do it daily." "Whoa!" she exclaimed dramatically. "I never knew!" "Well, now you know!" I slapped her head with a pillow. "Oops, my bad." Whoa, I just quoted Optimus from the movie! What is it with me and quoting things? "Grrr," she growled. "Down, girl!" I laughed, acting like she was a dog. "Heyyyy, Miko?" "What?" "Can I use your guitar AMP?" "Sure?" "Kay, great, thanks!" I ran down to her guitar AMP and plugged my iPod into it. I turned the song to "Jesus Take the Wheel". I've always loved that song! Not exactly 'rock', well, not at ALL 'rock', but it's a good song! "What song is that?" Miko asked. "Guess," I rolled my eyes. "Jesus take the wheel?" she guessed. "Ding ding ding!" I exclaimed. "We have a winner!" After a minute, the song got boring so I just played Temple Run on my iPod instead of listening to music. After beating my high score of 100,000 feet or whatever, the groundbridge opened. Smokescreen came in, carrying a... Girl? They were out scouting, I didn't think they'd bring back a civilian! "Yo, Smokey, who dat?" I questioned. "I'm Dakota," she introduced herself. "I'm from a different dimension. This is all on a TV show for me." "Whoa, me too!" I exclaimed. "Transformers: Prime!" "Yes!" "Let me guess; the Decepticon dorks had something go wrong with the groundbridge, and you went through it?" I guessed. "You guess correctly," she nodded. "Okay, so you obviously know all them, but I'm Liz," I told her. "I live here at the base." "Cool, cool," she nodded. "How did the Cons react to a human femme on their ship?" I grinned. "Well, Starscream yelled at me, I told him who I was, then I challenged KO to a race," Dakota told me. "I won, obviously, but then Smokescreen grabbed me, and here I am!" "So, where're you from?" I asked her. "I'm from small-town Iowa." "Florida," she answered. "I've never been to Iowa, what's it like?" "Corn," I answered. "Lots and lots of corn. Some farms, but mostly just corn and soy beans. My sport's drag racing, there's three or four drag tracks there. I've been to Flordia three or four times, but only Orlando. What do you do there?" "Hunting, fishing, muddin', stuff like that," she shrugged. Miko chose that moment to notice Dakota. Wow, took her long enough! "Who are you? Where're you from?" Miko asked quickly after almost running into me. "I'm Dakota, from Florida." She explained to Miko that she's from a different dimension, like me, then she walked with me over to the couches. I sat down on one and she sat down on the other. We both listened to our iPods for awhile, then she fell asleep. So did I, but I took longer. I just woke up from a nap, so it wasn't too hard to fall asleep. I think I was asleep for about four hours or so before someone sat on me. "Get the Hell OFF ME!" I growled. The person who was sitting on me quickly got off, and that person was Miko. "Why'd you sit on me?" "You were asleep, duhhh," she said it like it was obvious. "Well, why don't you sit on Dakota, she's asleep too," I pointed to Dakota. "I don't know her like I know you," she shrugged. "Yeah, you know that I won't hesitate to slap you," I rolled my eyes. "Well, maybe I would hesitate, but not for long!" "I'm gonna back away slowly," she started backing away. I threw a pillow at her, but she blocked it so it ended up hitting Dakota, waking her up. "Whoops, sorry. That was Miko's fault." "No, it wasn't!" Miko exclaimed. "Well, if you wouldn't've blocked it, it wouldn'tve hit her, now would it?" I crossed my arms. She sighed, defeated. Yep, I won! *does victory dance* "Well, I'm up," Dakota got up from her awkward sitting position. "If I slept like that, my back would hate me," I told her. Well, I already have back problems, so it would just make it worse. "Sometimes I think my back does hate me," she nodded. "Well, lifting a hundred pound car with your back doesn't help anything," I told her. "With your back?" she looked at me. "Well, usually I lift with my thighs, but sometimes I forget," I shrugged. "Okay, I wanna go for a walk. Who's going with?" "I'll go, I guess," Dakota said. "I'm gonna stay here," Miko told us. "Whatevs," I told her. "Are we going somewhere in particular?" Dakota asked me. "Nope," I shook my head. "We shall fly by the seat of our pants!" "You humans have the weirdest sayings," Cliffjumper shook his head. "So do Cybertronians!" I told him. "I won't name them because all I know are the profanities!" Dakota and I ended up walking for a very long time, just talking. She is a Decepticon fangirl, whereas I'm an Autobot fangirl. She likes Knockout and Soundwave, I like Wheeljack and Smokescreen(yes, I met Wheeljack, he's just as awesome as I thought he would be!). She is 'OMG country!', and I like country, but not stuff like fishing and hunting. She rides horses, like me, so that's good. We talked for about an hour about random stuff before the one and only, Knockout, found us. "Oh, fancy that, we were just talkin' about you!" I turned to the Aston Martin. "KO, I think you know Dakota." "Yes, I know her," he told me, transforming. "Starscream requests the presence of her, but you can come, too." "Eh, got nothin' better to do," I shrugged. "Might as well go." "Don't mess up my interior," Knockout growled as he transformed and opened his doors to let us in. I grinned evily at Dakota; yep, this would be fun! "Hey, Knockout, can I plug my iPod in so we could listen to some music?" I asked politely. "Fine." I grinned even bigger as I plugged my iPod into his radio, turning the song so 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. I think KO was enjoying the song till it got to that one part, 'I dug my key into the sides of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats!'. He kinda made me shut off the song after that part... 


	11. Chapter 11

After we got aboard the Nemisis, Dakota and I got straight to business; pranking KO. I even made a name for it! 'Pranking KO then running away screaming so he doesn't kill us'. I know, I make the best plan names :) At first, when we got there, Kota wanted to take me on a ride in her super-awesome car, but KO was being a kill-joy and didn't let us. Meanie. We called him that for, like, ten minutes, then Megsy came in the room and yelled at us. I really don't think he was happy to see me! That dude needs to de-frag his harddrive... "ENOUGH!" Megsy screamed. I rubbed my ears. "God, dude, stop with the freaking yelling, my eardrums are gonna explode," I complained, but I don't think anyone heard me because Megs was still talking. "I will not have you all bickering and arguing or punishment is guaranteed. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. We all nodded quickly; note to self- Don't piss Megsy off! "Who are you?" he asked Kota and myself. "Well, I'm Dakota," Dakota explained," and this is Liz. We're from different dimensions." Then she explained how we got here, blah blah blah. Soundwave then showed us to our room, which was HUGE! I doubt Bulkhead would complain about this room being too small! It had two queen sized beds, dressers, mirrors, bathroom, the works. Yep, I could hang here! I could hang here!(Haha, quote from Madagascar!). Dakota chose the blue bed, while I chose the red one. How did the Decepticons know what us humans need to live? They even had a fridge! Holy frag, they must stalk us! STALKER ALERT! Yeah, so we both took naps again( my third nap today! I'M ONNA ROLL!), Dakota asked for food. "Yah, fridge," I pointed to the mini-fridge. It was stocked with some pretty good stuff! Soda, apples, yogurt, pudding, carrots, tofu... Now, why would there be tofu in a fridge? KO's stupider than I thought... "So, when should we prank Knockout?" I asked her after we got done eating. "Tonight, definitely, so when we do it, he'll be asleep," she grinned. She walked over to the left side of the room and picked up two paint cans; neon pink and green. What was KO thinking, giving us neon paint cans? Is he TRYING to help us? "These should be of use!" she held up the paint cans. "Definitely!" I smiled. We decided to do it around midnight. "I'm gonna go find Soundwave so he can help us," she started heading towards the door. After she left, I checked my phone. Oh, crap, seventy text messages! This can't be good... Over half of them were from Miko... Miko-Dudeee, where r u? Miko-Hello? Miko-R u dead? Miko-ANSWER ME! Miko-Fine then! Miko-Don't answer me, that's cool, too Miko-Just tell me ur alright, k? Miko-Dude? That's pretty much what all of them said! Liz-No, I'm not dead, and Dakota's okay, too. We got captured by the D-cons, but they aren't gonna hurt us. We're being spoiled soooo bad! About to prank KO, we gonna paint him neon pink and green. He's gonna hate us LOL. I probably won't see you guys for a few days, but I'll keep you posted on whass-happenin'. Peace out! Yep, that pretty much summed it all up! The other half were from people from my origional dimension, telling me to come back home. I probably will go back at one point to visit or something, but other than that; probably not. I only responded to Teri and Tasha's messages on 'what's happening and where am I?'. Liz(to Teri and Tasha)- I'm fine, just ran away. I'm totes safe and no probs whatsoever. Don't worry about me! Then, Dakota came back. "Hey! Guess what? Soundwave agreed to help!" she exclaimed. I started jumping up and down, then I hugged her. "Liz, breathing... Is... Essential," she choked. "Sorry, strength issues," I apologized. "Hard to control." We hung out, watching TV for a few hours before it was finally midnight. "Do you know where KO's berthroom is?" I asked Dakota. "Cuz I don't." "Yeah, I passed on my way to find Soundwave," she informed me. We grabbed the paint cans and ran to KO's room, where Soundwave was waiting at the doorway. "Ready to die, Dakota?" I raised an eyebrow at the girl next to me. "Ready," she nodded seriously. Soundwave opened the door to us, only to find a recharging Knockout resting on a large table. It's a wonder these people don't have back problems... "I'll start at his head, you start at his feet, okay?" I looked over at Dakota again. She nodded quickly, and Soundwave lifted us both up to the table. I ran to Knockout's face and started spraying. I got his facial area all sprayed and moved to his chest. Dakota and I met up in the middle of his body, both ends completely sprayed; his top half was pink, bottom half was green. KO's gonna kill us, I know it. "Uh, I think he's waking up!" Dakota whispered to me as KO started moving a little. Soundwave immediately grabbed both of us and sped us back to our room, placing us on our beds before closing and locking the door. "Wow, he helped good," I noted. "Yes, yes he did," Dakota agreed. "Hey, I wonder what KO's vehicle form will look like!" I burst out laughing. "A blend of pink and green!" she laughed with me. Wow, we laugh loud... "Well, we'll see what parts of him are where, that's for sure!" I laughed. "Like 'Oh, his door's green? It must be his butt!' or something." "If it was green, it would be his leg or something," Dakota corrected me, still laughing a little. I could hear some noises out in the hall. Probably Knockout was throwing a fit. "He's totally gonna kill us," I facepalmed. "We're dead." "No, we're not," Dakota shook her head. "He won't be able to get in!" "True, true," I nodded. "I'd like to see him boast about his paint job now!" "Yes," she cleared her throat. " 'My neon colors are far sexier than any colors you have to offer!' " she imitated KO's voice, but it was waaay too high pitched. "Oh, yes, sexy," I smiled. "Totes sexy." I looked back towards the coffee table, and gasped. "OMG THEY GOT MY FAVORITE TEA!" "You don't seem like the person who would like tea so much," Dakota laughed. "Girl, please," I said in an accent. "French Vanilla tea is my everything." After drinking over a gallon of tea, I took a shower and went to bed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Did you hear the news? KO tased Dakota and I! Gee, we give you a beautimous paint job, and you tase me? Thanks, Knockout. Thanks. "Aaah!" Dakota screamed. I immediately opened my eyes, and I wasn't where I thought I would be. I was in... Our room. Not the dissection table. ...Huh? "Aaah!" Dakota screamed again. I groaned as I got out of bed to see what she was screaming about. "What's going on?" I asked groggily. You gotta realize, I only sounded groggy because I just woke up from sleeping for who-knows-how-long. Then, when I saw her face, I burst into laughter. OMG! Her face was painted like the Joker from Batman! "Dude, I love your makeup!" I laughed, tears coming to my eyes because of my laughing. "Yeah, look at yourself!" she yelled, glaring at me. Obviously, she didn't like Knockout's choice of colors on her face. I shrugged, and turned to look in the bathroom mirror... HOLY ****! "Gaaah, no!" I exclaimed, wiping my hands on my face, but the makeup didn't come off. "Knockout will die!" "Agreed!" I grabbed my moped keys, they look like car keys, opened the door, and stomped out, Dakota with her car keys in hand right behind me. "KNOCKOUT!" I roared. "GET YOUR BIG AFT OVER HERE!" "Did you just call my aft big?" his shocked voice asked. "I am offended!" I decided to do a little... Acting. "Oh, Knockout?" I cooed. "Did I tell you how much we love our face paint?" "Yeah, Knockout, we love it," Dakota added, walking up to his left leg. I walked up to his left leg. I looked at KO again, and was taken aback. Where were his awesome neon green and pink? "Knockout, did you not like your new paint job?" I asked him, sounding hurt. "I... Liked my old one better." "Let's change that," I grinned silently as I took out my key and scraped it against his leg. Dakota did the same, and KO screeched like a girl. His face? PRICELESS! "Knockout, we're just making modifications to your paint job," I commented slyly. "Nothing harmful." " 'Nothing harmful' my aft!" he screamed, shaking his legs so we stopped scraping our keys against them. He started chasing Dakota, while I ran in the complete other direction. I dialed Miko's number quickly as I ran. "Hello?" "Miko!" I huffed. "Use my coordinates and send a groundbridge! Knockout's going to kill me!" "Okay, I'll tell Ratchet!" she hung up, then a few seconds later, she texted me. Miko-Actually, Wheeljack is right by you. He'll help Liz-KK! I took a few left turns, then two right turns, and I came to an opening. I jumped into the air, not thinking... Very smart, Liz, very smart! "Don't worry, I got you," I heard a mech's voice tell me. I looked up to see familiar blue optics. "Hey, Wheeljack!" "So, wassup?" I asked my rescuer, Wheeljack. If it weren't for him, my stupidity would've gotten me killed. Jumping off a Decepticon warship? Not my brightest idea. "Miko was really worried about you, kid," Wheeljack told me. "Yeah, she texted me," I nodded. He started laughing when he got a better look at my face. "What happened to your face?" "Knockout," I growled. "I may or may not have redid Knockout's paintjob-" "Wait, you repainted Knockout? The medic?" Jackie burst out laughing. "Nice one!" "Yeah, till this friggin' happened!" I pointed to my face. "He painted my face, and it won't come off!" "Did he also paint Dakota's face?" "Yeah, like the Joker from Batman," I explained. "I laughed, but when she pointed to MY face..." "Ouch," he chuckled. "Ratchet, send a bridge. I have Liz." "What about the other girl?" Ratchet's voice came out of the speakers. "She got left behind, but I don't think KO will hurt her," I shrugged as I told Ratchet that. "Okay, bridge coming." After Wheeljack drove through the bridge, I was back in the base. After getting out of Wheeljack's alt. mode, I kissed the ground. "Oh, ground, how I missed you!" I kissed it and hugged it. "I love you too, gravity!" 


	13. Chapter 13

"Gaaahhhhhhh," I groaned. "Boredommmm..." "What are you babbling about now?" Ratchet turned to me. "I'm bored!" "You're always bored!" "True... Still bored, though!" "Ugh," Ratchet sighed. Right after he sighed, the kids came through the ground bridge with their guardians. "Liz!" Miko exclaimed, running out of Bulkhead as soon as she saw me. "YOU'RE BACK!" "Megsy couldn't take my awesomeness," I grinned. "Or Knockout..." "What about Knockout?" Jack asked. "Oh, I just painted him neon pink and green." "... YOU WHAT?" After I explained the whole 'Painting Knockout' story, all the 'bots in the room were almost legit rolling on the floor, laughing. Even Optimus! "And you're not dead?" Arcee asked. "Amazing!" "I almost died!" I exclaimed. "Like, when Wheeljack found me, I was running for my LIFE!" "Sounds exciting!" Miko told me. "Yeah, very exciting indeed," I agreed. "Necesito enloqueciendo aprender otro idioma que no sea español..." " 'You need to freaking learn a different language other than Spanish'," Raf translated. "Why?" "Because if I say something... Bad, then you'll know," I told him. "I mean, what if I say something like 'OMG, that guy is soooo sexy!' and you hear it? You probably don't WANT to hear that kinda stuff." "Just say it in Japanese!" Miko grinned. "But then YOU'D know it!" I shook my head at her. Like, I have this new being that I like... Wheeljack. After not too much convincing, I finally got Raf to re-wire my laptop so it could use the internet from my home dimension. Why, you ask? Well, on that internet, there are FANFICTIONS! Yes, you heard correctly! And being without them for a whole month, or more? I haven't been that cooperative, let's just say that... Miko and Ratchet will agree! Currently, I'm Skyping with Dakota on the Decepticon base. "Well, me and Breakdown just pulled a prank on the whole ship and we have Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, Starscream and about sixty drones around us at the moment," Dakota continued. She hacked into the ship's speakers and put the Gummy Bear song on a loop for ten hours. Personally? I think I would strangle her for doing that; sure, I like crazy stuff, but that song is STUPID! "Yeah, it's getting crowded in here. Only one more hour till the song stops, then I have to run for my life. Somebody's probably going to want to kill me." "Man, I sorta with I was there," I told her with a shake of my head. "By the way, did Knockout ever catch you?" "Naah, I was too fast for him," she grinned. "When are you coming back?" "Knowing Hatchet? It may be awhile," I replied. "But... When you come back, you know what we need to do?" She grinned. "WATER DAY!" we both exclaimed. Megatron came into view on the screen. "What are you two so excited about?" he asked curiously. "Well, it's kinda hothothot outside..." I said. "And water helps us cool down," Dakota finished. "Air five?" "Air five," I agreed, putting my hand up to the screen to mimic a high-five. "Well, I better go to sleep. It's eight o'clock over here, and I have work tomorrow." "Yeah, I forgot about the time difference," she nodded in understanding. "See ya soon!" she signed off, and I closed out of Skype and onto Wattpad. I was making a few newer friends that are TransFans, like myself, but they DON'T know that I'm in the Transformers Prime dimension. I'll bet they'd explode if they knew! I know I would! Oh, right! "Ratchet?" I called from my spot on the couch. "What?" "Can I go for a hike tomorrow?" "Only if you take someone with you," he replied. "No telling when the 'Cons might attack." "Yeahhhhh, okay," I nodded. "I wonder who'll take me..." "I'll take you," Wheeljack offered. "I don't like being cooped up in this base anyway." "Yesh!" I grinned. I wonder if he knows I like him... Ehh, who cares? He knows me well enough... Kinda. I'll bet he could handle a girl like me, plus his holoform is HOT. He doesn't like to use it that much, like the other bots, but I saw it a few times, and it is pretty darn sexy. Looks a little like... Actually, I can't name anyone he looks like. He looks like himself. My phone vibrated, so I sighed and answered it. It was my best friend, Tasha, and she was extremely bored. When she gets bored, she texts me. She'll text me anything. Tasha - Wassup, gurlll? Liz -Right now? Da ceiling lawl Tasha -No dip sherlock Liz -I'm funny, giv mah a break Tasha -Never! Liz -I hate you... Tasha -No, yah don't! Liz -... You're right. I love you, Tash Tasha-Luv you too Liz -Gtg to bed. ttyl Tasha -byeeeee "Oh, the joy of headaches from being on the computer too much," Liz sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be 100% off electronics, so if I get on the computer or something, don't let me!" she told Ratchet. He rolled his optics, but nodded. "Dooo doo doo," I made some weird noises as I started searching the web on my laptop. "Ooh! Ratchet, did you know that there's this dude in Arkansas that is addicted to sniffing babies?" "What?" he cocked his head to one side. "Why would he do that?" "Don't ask me, I have no clue," I said as I scrolled down. "Whoaa, dude wearing bikini!" I didn't exactly want to see that... "Two dudes- NOPE!" I shut the lid of my laptop. "I didn't wanna see that..." "What did you see?" Ratchet asked. "You don't wanna know..." I shoved my laptop away from my lap. "I don't wanna know what I saw!" "Liz..." "Nope!" "L-" "NO!" "Fine, I'll-" "Two dudes doing it!" I exclaimed. "Happy?" "Doing... It?" "Ask Miko later, I'm not going to be the one explaining it to you!" I told him quickly. "I'll bet she'll be happy to explain." Ratchet tilted his head again, but then nodded. As soon as he nodded, his computer started beeping. All I could read was 'arrival' and 'unknown faction'. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Ratchet, that thang is flashing toooooo fast, I can't read it," I said as Ratchet looked up and typed furiously into his computer. "It's- OPTIMUS!" Optimus walked calmly into the room. "What is it you require, Ratchet?" "There is a newcomer on his way to Earth," Ratchet sounded surprised. "Only the pod says it doesn't have a faction." Optimus hummed. "Hey, OP?" I looked up at him. "Could I be a part of the people that go and find the 'bot?" "... Maybe," he answered. "We have to be one hundred percent sure he is not about to attack." "Yeah, because I don't think welding the person's aft to the sandy ground would do much," I agreed. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Dear Diary, Yep, I'm gonna be totally lame and start writing in a diary. Well, typing. This is on Google Docs on my laptop... Yep. Anyway, we got the new person in the group! His name is Trench, he's short, a little taller than me. Five and a half foot tall, I think. He has awesome car speakers, and good taste in music. He's a little adorable... Okay, a lot adorable. BUT NOT IN THAT WAY! I still like Wheeljack, and guess what? We're going on a date in a week! I'm sooo excited! Anyway, back on Trench. He's really innocent and oblivious, kind of like Bumblebee, only even more so. I think him and I could get along pretty good! Sincererely, Liz It's been a year since the deaths of my family and friends. Teri died along with them, but I'd rather not talk about it. I'll explain all of that later . . . Reading, writing, and working at Jerry's has helped me through a lot of it. I've learned that everything happens for a reason, but I have yet to find that reason. "Take THAT!" I squealed, squirting Miko in the face with the water gun. After she squeaked a little, all of us heard a crashing noise and then saw some papers flying from the hallway. "I'll go see what that was," I told them, walking out. I got into the hallway, and followed the trail of flying papers to the file room, where Trench was lying on the floor. I laughed. "Trench, you klutz," I giggled. "What did you do this time?" "Oh, hey, Liz," he greeted me. "I just learned something; don't jump to put a stack of papers on the top shelf..." "Didn't you learn that lesson last week?" "Obviously, I didn't remember it..." "Obviously!" I laughed as I walked over to him. "Need some help up?" "Naw, I'm good," he waved it off as he pushed off the ground with his arms. When he stood at his full height, he was less than a foot taller than me. So, about as tall as my seventh grade history teacher. That dude was TALL! "Why did you come in here?" "We all heard a thunk and then saw papers flying, so I came to investigate," I shrugged. "You ALL heard it?" "That's what I said, right?" "... Right," he hung his head low. Obviously, he was embarrassed. "It wasn't that bad," I put my hand on his shoulder, which was only inches above mine. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "I know," he turned his head to me. "But you did interrupt a pretty badass game of Life or Death with Waterguns," I told him. "I was winning. I already 'killed' Raf, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and I just 'killed' Miko. All I have left to 'kill' is Jack." "You'll get him," he assured me. I nodded. "You bet I will!" Indeed, the winner of that game was moi! After the game, Trench, Miko and I started searching the web on my laptop and came across a fanart pic of Starscream from my dimension. "Someday..." I muttered before clicking on the next picture. Somehow, seeing Screamy's picture got Trench and idea. "Hey, Arcee! Liz and I can make a deal with you!" he called to the blue femme. I eyed him like he was crazy. " 'Liz and I'?" I tilted my head. He nodded as Arcee came over. "Yep," he said. "Okay, Arcee, we know about you and Cliffjumper's relationship-" "-WHAT?" "-and I want to help," he finished. "I know how to make this machine that could bring him back to life." "How long have you known about this?" she asked coldly. "About the relationship thing, or the machine thing?" he asked. "Both." "I knew about the relationship thing ever since I got here, from Liz, who knew about it because she's awesome," (Liz smiled at that)," and I just got the machine thing figured out in my head. I'm absolutely sure it'll work." "And I'm going to help this how...?" Liz asked. "I know you have a friend in Dubai, India, and that's where the machine parts are," he told me. I did have a friend there, named Rajesh. Met him online. "... Fine, as long as Optimus gives us the okay," I told him. Arcee nodded in agreement. To tell you the truth, Optimus would drive off a bridge if I told him it was safe. Not because he's stupid, no. He's very smart. But because I have him practically wrapped around my finger. 'He is at my command' is a way to put it, I guess, but that sounds creepy... After talking to Optimus, he gave us the okay to go. "Make sure you have your cell phone with you at all times, and call my COMM link if anything happens," he told me as I got ready. I nodded. "Don't worry, I will," I said. Ratchet turned on the groundbridge, I got in Trench's altmode, and off we went! As soon as Trench and I made it through the groundbridge, I could see Raj's surprised face. I mean, what are the chances of seeing your friend's face for the first time in real life? Especially when you live in opposite ends of the world. "Liz?" he asked, walking up to Trench's altmode. "Hey, Raj," I grinned. "How's it going?" "Better, now!" he laughed, pulling me into a hug. "I've been through a lot in the past week, but things are finally looking up." "Oh, no, what happened?" I asked. Trench wasn't saying anything; he couldn't reveal himself to any civillian he didn't know. That was the rule. "My dad got fired from his job," he replied gloomily," but I got a job at the local mechanic shop." It was like Trench perked up in his altmode. Oh, yeah! "What mechanic shop?" I asked for Trench's sake. Raj replied something in Hindi, and then Trench sent my phone a message. 'That's the one.' "Raj, can you, uh, show me?" I asked. "I want to see the tools you guys use and stuff." "Sure," he shrugged. "May I get in?" I nodded, and opened up the passanger door for him. "Street thirty-two, block seven," he told me. I started 'driving' towards the location. It didn't take me very long to get us there, only five minutes. Most people in Dubai don't have cars, so there's always little to no traffic. When we got there, I pulled Trench into the garage of the shop and we both got out. I'm going to be completely honest; the shop was a POS. "I don't get paid much," Raj told me," but it's a start. Better than living on the streets, I live in the woods five miles west now." "Yeah, you hated living on that one street in the ghetto," I nodded. "It sounded terrible from the video chat." He just shrugged as we got out. After giving me a tour, he went into the bathroom. I walked back over to Trench's altmode to talk. "The three machine parts are in here," he whispered so Raj wouldn't be suspicious about an unknown male voice. "What do they look like?" I asked. "They look like a racecar transmissions." "Okay," I looked around and found exactly what I was looking for. I pointed to the transmissions. "These it?" "Yeah!" he exclaimed as Raj came out. Uh, oh... 


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary, To tell you the truth, Raj wasn't surprised to find out that Trench was a Transformer. At all. I knew that in all dimensions, there was no Transformers in India, so I told him about the movies in the past. I knew he'd never find a way to tell me 'No, there's no such thing as that movie'. So, in conclusion, he wasn't surprised. At all. Sincerely, Liz I put my diary back in my desk drawer and walked back to the main room. Trench, Raf and Ratchet were all putting the machine together, with almost no success. "Liz, come here for a sec?" Trench called over. I shrugged and climbed up to the platform they were working on. "We can't figure out how to get the RT to slow down," Raf explained. "Since you used to work on transmissions..." "Sure," I nodded, grabbing a 3.5 cm wrench. It took me a minute, but I finally figured out what they had wrong and fixed it. "You guys loosened up the bolts and almost made it explode, by the way." When I said 'explode', Trench glared at me. "What?!" he exclaimed. "You dumb, I fixed it," I laughed. "It will NOT explode now." He looked at me cautiously, then pressed the button. The machine wirred to life, and it didn't sound bad at all. It was like... A soothing sound, to be honest. Ratchet smiled over at me. "Thanks for the help," he told me. "Anytime, old mech," I grinned teasingly. "Hey! Who you callin' old?" he raised an optic ridge. "Nobody. Nobody at all," I told him, jumping off the platform. Oh, did I mention? The platform was fifteen feet tall. BUT I landed just right, and didn't hurt any part of me. "Careful, Liz," Trench looked over at me. "Let's not have another trip to the ER." "Another?" Axis asked. "Liz, what do you DO?" Yeah... Let me explain what happened. So, we were on our way back to Raj's home in the forest place, because we couldn't communicate to Ratchet about coming and getting us ground bridged back. On our way back, we found Deejay, one of Trench's friends. He got lost from his group of Decons, so he just walked back with us. During the trek to the forest, we also found Axis, another Decon. He was eating noddles... How does that work? I didn't think Cybertronians could eat organic foods, but... What do I know? Axis agreed to take us back to the road in the morning, but Trench kinda had an accident. Someone tripped him, and I had to use my pocket tools to fix his opened leg. I swear, that mech needs to be less clumsy! After I fixed him he couldn't walk very well in bipedal, so he just stayed in his altmode while Axis lead us all back to the road where I finally got a cell phone signal and called Ratchet for a groundbridge. Sounds fun, right? Heh, you don't know the half of it... "Another trip to the ER?" Axis asked again. "Yeah... I have a slight tendency to endanger myself," I explained with a shrug. "I'm not a very careful person, so I'll jump from a ten foot platform without a second thought. I have torn a few tendons, but-" "But what? You need to stop. Period," Trench told me firmly. "No more trips to the ER." "Fine," I rolled my eyes. I know I need to be more careful, but I'm a 'dare-devil'. It's thrilling to me to be in a little danger. Oh, speaking of danger... Wheeljack and I have been dating for about two years now. In actuality, I don't think I like him much anymore. He is very forceful, and lashes out sometimes when he gets angry. I haven't told anyone, but he has hit me before. In holoform, of course, but still. He's hit me, slapped me, even tried to force himself on me. After he slapped my face one time, Ratchet saw the mark. I blamed the slap mark on falling on my face, but Ratchet didn't believe me. He knew it was worse than that, but didn't reply. I think he knows... "By the way, Marie was asking me when you were coming back," Raf told me. Marie was the owner of the local stable that I ride at. I have been training a gelding there, and he has a slight temper, but I love him to death. Diablo is the greatest gelding I've ever rode, talent-wise. "When did you see her?" I asked. "She was the sub for my English class today," he said. "After class, she asked me that." "Hm," I nodded. "I might actually go there in a week, considering how busy my schedule is right now." He smiled. "Okay. She's subbing tomorrow too, so I'll tell her." I nodded again. "Yeah... Diablo is doing really well on his training so far this month, so this is his deserved break." "What have you been training him to do this week?" Jack asked as he walked up to me. "This month," I corrected him. "I've actually been teaching him some pretty complex tricks. He's a fast learner." "What kind of tricks?" "Oh, just..." I stopped to think for a second. "I taught him to count to ten, rear on command, how to grab his own halter..." "How do you teach a horse to count?" Trench asked, tilting his helm. "It's hard to explain..." I replied. "He counts on the ground, using his hoof. He stomps however many times I say. If I tell him three, he'll stomp three times, and so on." "That's pretty cool!" I smiled at what he said. "Gracias, mi amigo." (Thanks, my male friend) I looked at my phone calender, and gasped. "Oh my God!" "What?" Miko asked. "I totally forgot!" I facepalmed, harder than expected. "Ouch... Anyway, Tasha's birthday is tomorrow!" " 'Best-friend' Tasha?" Miko confirmed. "Yes!" I answered. "It's her sixteenth birthday!" "Oh, yeah... I forgot you guys' age difference..." "Miko, it's only two years," I rolled my eyes. "So, Ratchet?" "Hmm?" Ratchet turned towards me. "Could you bridge me to Tasha's house tomorrow?" I asked. "I have the coordinates and everything." "Sure," he shrugged. "No longer than a full day." "Promise," I told him, crossing my fingers behind my back so he wouldn't see. Heck, I'm not just taking a day! I'mma take TWO! "Uh huh... Yes... Okay," Axis nodded, obviously on a different COMM with someone. He saw everyone looking at him. "What?" "Who were you talking to?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I was talking to our Sarge," he answered simply, gesturing to Deejay and Vice. "She left us, but will be here tomorrow to pick us up." "How does one lose three crew members?" I laughed. "Then again, I lost that one thing..." "Do I want to know?" Axis asked, raising an optic ridge. "Maybe... I lost my bed one time..." "How do you lose a bed?!" "I still don't know!" I exclaimed with a grin. "That was one weird night... Anywho, what is on the agenda for tonight?" 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, I woke up with a start. It seems that bad dream are attracted to me, because if I ever get any sleep, that's all I get. Nightmares. Bad dreams. About Wheeljack hurting me more than he has already, about something happening to Tasha or any one of the Autobots, about me being captured by Starscream and him finishing what he started. It scares me... "Ready to leave?" Wheeljack's holoform walked into my room at seven o'clock sharp, like always. I was already awake and dressed. "Almost," I replied, stretching my back. I put my phone, iPod, and wallet in my pockets, then turned back to him. "Ready now." He nodded, and left my room. I quickly grabbed my granola bar and headed out of my room right after him. Ratchet was getting the ground bridge ready for us. "Good morning," he greeted me as he eyed Wheeljack's holoform. Ratchet didn't trust Wheeljack anymore than I did, since he knew what has happened. " 'morning," I said back. "Ground bridge ready?" Ratchet nodded and repeated the coordinates I gave him last night to see if they were the correct ones. I told him they were correct, and he started up the bridge. I got in Wheeljack's altmode and he drove into the groundbridge. When I saw Tasha's house come into view, I couldn't help but grin. Tasha has been my best friend for five years, and I haven't seen her in at least two years. It's the saddest thing, not being able to see your friend for that long. Tasha was in her front yard, sitting on the bench by her house reading a book. Wait... Tasha was reading? She really did change. But her looks didn't change at all. She looked up at the sound of an engine, but didn't know it was me. Not until I walked out of the car. "... Liz?" she tilted her head, getting up and placing her book onto the bench seat. I smiled as I walked up to her. "The one and only," I said. She gasped and gave me a big hug. "I can't believe you're here right now!" she exclaimed happily. "What? I couldn't just let you spend your Sweet Sixteen alone," I laughed. "How did you remember?" "Honey, I"m magical. Didn't you know?" "Smart-alec," she rolled her eyes. "As always." "Always!" I beamed. She laughed, then tilted her head at the road. "What?" I asked. "What kind of car is that?" she asked, pointing to the road. It was a red Bugatti... Axis. "That is a Bugatti," I answered. "That is one hot car!" she said, her jaw dropping. "I don't know anyone who would own a car like that." 'I know who it is...' I thought, glancing back at the car. Axis's holoform was inside- taking his shirt off. Tasha gave a wolf whistle. "He's hot!" she said. I facepalmed. "Good grief, Tash," I groaned. "What? You don't know him," she said to me. "Yes, I do," I nodded. "Unfortunately." I knew what was coming... "I'd tap that!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened as I looked at her. "Tash! He can hear you!" "Yes, I know," she nodded. "And-" "Can you introduce me to him?" she asked, interrupting me. I sighed. "Only since it's your birthday..." I said, leading her over to Axis. He was currently playing a song on his radio, a song I didn't know. Wheeljack was behind in his altmode, not making any move to get out and actually talk to Tasha or I. Surprise surprise. Axis saw us coming over, and got out of his altmode. Tasha had no clue that he was a Cybertronian, though she knew Wheeljack was. I had told her a year ago that we were dating, and she kenw about everything. I thought Tasha would say hi to Axis by saying 'Heyyy, sexy' but she didn't. "Hi," she said, sticking her hand out at Axis. "I'm Tasha." "I know," Axis nodded, shaking her hand. "I'm Axis." They talked for a while, and I stayed silent. Then Tasha found out he was one of THEM, Transformers, so she started touching his altmode in different places... When she got to his bumper, I slapped her hand away. "No, you are not doing that," I told her firmly. Because you know where the bumper is on an Autobot? Let's just say it's an inappropriate part. 


	17. Chapter 17

As it turned out, Axis took Tasha on a drive. I wasn't too happy with the idea, because Axis is kind of immature and so is Tasha. And Tasha is really... Well, she likes guys fast. I could tell by the way she looked at Axis that she liked him almost immediately, and I think Axis may have felt the same way. Tasha doesn't like Transformers so much, but she knows what she's getting into if she dates Axis in the future, I hope... After their hour long drive, Tasha somehow convinced me to let her come back with us and see the base. She told her mom she was sleeping over at a friend's house, so she could spend the night with me. I liked the idea of her staying with me for a night; we have so much to catch up on, things that can only be said face-to-face. Ratchet bridged us back, and everyone knew immediately who Tasha was. "Tasha!" Miko exclaimed, running over to us. "What are you doing here?!" "Hey, Miko," Tasha laughed. "I'm staying the night!" "Su-weet!" All of a sudden, we hear a loud noise outside. I, being the dumbass curious person I am, decided to go out in see what the noise was, despite Ratchet telling me not to. So, I go outside, and there's this ship. No, it's not Wheeljack's ship, it's bigger than his ship. I looked closer and see... A femme. I knew almost immediately who it was. "Galeforce?" I asked as the femme, two twins and another smaller femme walked off. "Yes, how do you know my designation, human?" Galeforce asked me. "Axis," I explained. "And the other Decons, they're all inside the base." Long story short, Tasha has a major crush on Axis, Axis also likes Tasha, and Tasha didn't want Axis to leave with the Decons, so she had Wheeljack blow up the Decon ship. Boom. I'm not even kidding. I convinced Optimus to let them stay at the spare base, the one Agent Fowler had just in case something happened to this one, and the Decons settled in. But that wasn't the big thing that happened that day. Let me explain... After getting the new Decon base all set up and painted and personalized to each Decon's taste, I went back to the Autobot base so I could read and continue with my studies. And by 'studies', I actually mean studies. I was taking some college classes before I came into this dimension, like law and chiropractics and medication and mechanics and writing. Multiple language classes as well, and being here, I don't want to lose all that information, so I re-study the material sometimes. I don't think anybody knows that I was taking college classes at age fourteen, but if they ask, I won't hesitate to tell them. I was re-reading some of the first amendments again when Wheeljack walked into my room. I didn't notice him walking in, so when he put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped. "HEY- oh, hi," I said after being startled. "Hello," he said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders leisurely. "What are you doing?" He was in his holoform, by the way. "Just going over some of the law basics," I shrugged as I scrolled down the page. "It seems there's always something new to learn when it comes to this stuff." "I was never so much into law," he told me, tilting his head. "When I was ten, I told everyone I wanted to be a lawyer," I said with a small smile as I read. "That changed pretty quickly, but it's never a bad thing to be educated in things like this." He rested his chin on my right shoulder as I continued reading. I tensed a little bit when he licked my ear. I mean, who licks a person's ear?! He laughed when I tensed up. "Hey, don't be like that," he said as he started nibbling on my ear, then he bit down. Hard. I wimpered at the pain and felt a drop of blood hit my shoulder. He lifted me out of my computer chair, sat down on the chair himself, and set me on his lap sideways like a baby. He licked my ear again, making it sting because it was an open wound. I didn't do anything about the pain, though, because I had no clue what he would do if I protested against his actions. Tasha chose the correct moment to walk in. "Hey, Li-WHAT?" Wheeljack immediately looked up. You don't even wanna KNOW what he was about to do to me... I shuddered at the thought. Wheeljack set me back down on the chair and left the room without another word. Tasha gave me the weirdest look ever. "What the hell was that?" "Tash..." I tried to explain. "You know... Uh..." She walked over and hugged me. "I'm sorry he does this to you, Liz..." I hugged her back. "I'm sorry he does this, too, Tash..." After hugging for a few moments, Tasha and I decided to watch a movie, but then something happened to where that idea was kinda thrown out the window. There were visitors at the Decon base, and Optimus wanted me to go see them. Now, many of you may be asking 'Why would Optimus send a human to see the visitors that aren't even human?'. My reply is simply this. Optimus trusts me. I'll never know his full reasons, all I know is that he asked me to do the job, and I accepted. Tasha was welcome to come along as well. When Ratchet bridged Tasha and I to the Decon base, I was less than surprised to see what I saw. Three Autobots, none of which I knew. A white and neon colored mech, a purple and silver mech, and a white, black, and light blue mech. When Tasha and I arrived, they all turned to me. I waved. "Uh, hi," I told them. "Optimus Prime told me to come here and meet you guys." "Well, any friend of Optimus is a friend of mine," the purple and sliver mech told me as he knelt down in front of me. "The name's Fate." "Liz," I told him. "And this is Tasha." "Sup?" Tasha said, nodding her head shortly. "The sky," the white and neon mech laughed. "My name's Brakelight." "Nice to meet you, Brakelight," I said, looking at him. "What's your name?" I asked the last mech I didn't know. "Rotorchase," the mech smiled. "We're here to drop Brakelight off, he wants to become part of this Decon crew." Galeforce and Rotorchase talked for a while, and it was then decided that Brakelight would become part of the Decons. They got his room all set up, then Rotorchase and Fate left without a word. I looked at Brakelight. "How did you find out about the Decons being here?" I asked. "They only got this base a few hours ago!" "Word travels fast," he shrugged. "How is a human like you associated with the Autobots and Decons?" "Alas, my story is a long and complicated one," I quoted. "A very long one indeed." Yep, I went all poetic and mystical on that mech. Yes, I'm proud of that moment. "Liz, you and your quotes of stupidity," Tasha rolled her eyes at me. Brakelight laughed a little at her words, then looked back at me. He didn't have the normal red optics of a Decepticon, nor the blue optics of an Autobot. No, his optics were a bright green. A very cute shade of- NO! I can't like this mech, Wheeljack would kill me! Ugh... We all just talked for a while before Axis challenged Brakelight to a race. A drag race. Tasha and I placed bets on who we thought would win. "Ten bucks on Brakelight," I said, holding out my hand. "Fifteen on Axis," Tasha grinned, shaking my outstretched hand. I shrugged and changed my bet to fifteen, then she changed hers to twenty. In the end, we were both betting fifty dollars each. A hundred bucks for the winner. It was a good race, with the two mechs doing interesting stunts to trick their opponent. But in the end, there was only one winner. The winner? Brakelight. "Ha!" I laughed as I took my winning money. "I told you so!" "Shut up, bitch, I hate you right now," Tasha crossed her arms, then uncrossed them. "I'm kidding, I love you." "Love you too, bitch," I told her with a grin. She grinned back. Brakelight and Axis gave us weird looks, before just shrugging. That's right, guys, don't ever try to understand girls. It won't end well. That goes for ALL males! DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND US! Girls understand each other, and we hate each other! Doesn't that tell you anything? I would hope it does! Axis turned to Brakelight. "Brakelight, it's nighttime..." Brakelight froze immediately. Oh, right. Brakelight is scared to death of night. 


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as Brakelight was completely aware that it was indeed nighttime, and dark as hell, he sped inside. I mean, the dark is kinda creepy at times, but I'm not scared of it... Well... When Wheeljack's near, I am, but when he's not, I welcome the darkness. Let's leave it at that. When we got back into the Decon base, Brakelight and Axis were talking about their friendship. It turns out that Axis was the first 'bot Brakelight talked to when he used to live on the streets on Iacon. But what Brakelight DIDN'T notice was Axis's servo slowly edging towards the light switch until suddenly-"EEK!" Brakelight screeched as the room became completely dark. Axis laughed and turned the lights back on, but Brakelight was already huddled in the corner. I glared at Axis. "That was mean." "It was funny-!" "MEAN!" I told him sternly, walking towards Brakelight. "Brakelight? You okay?" He didn't answer me, just buried his face plates in his servos. "Go away," he finally said, pulling his legs closer to his chassis. I took this opportunity to climb up and sit on his knees, right in front of his face. He looked down at me. "What are you doing?" "Getting you out of the corner," I said simply. "Please? I don't like people being upset." "No." "Okay," I shrugged as he covered his face again. "... Brakelight?" He pulled his servos away from his face again and looked at me. I wanted to surprise him, so I kissed his cheek... Yep, that surprised him. His optics widened as he gaped at me. "U-uh..." "Are you going to come out of the corner now?" I crossed my arms. "Hmm?" "N-no..." I sighed, but stayed on his knees. After a few minutes of silence, I finally just got down and walked back over to Tasha. "You tired?" I asked. She shrugged. "A little." "Wanna go back to Autobot base?" "Not really." "Me, too." She knows a little Spanish, and I'm pretty much fluent in it, so we started a conversation in Spanish. Little did we know, a certain mech understood every word. {What's up with Brakelight?} Tasha asked. I shrugged in response. {I haven't a clue.} {Why did you kiss him...?} {I... Because I want him out of the corner!} {You sure that's the only reason?} {U-uh... Yes?} {Liar.} {I know...} {Wheeljack's gonna kill you, you know.} {He's not going to find out.} {How do you know that?} {Because nobody is going to tell him.} I told her firmly. {Unless they want him to hurt me more.} I didn't find out till later that Brakelight understood every word of that, but didn't know why we were talking about Wheeljack and him hurting me. Tasha even got me to admit I liked Brakelight in that conversation, but I didn't say it directly. Too cautious. It's a habit, but Tasha knew what I was saying. She got the hints. "What time is it now?" Tasha asked me about half an hour after our 'discussion'. "Eh, about... Nine thirty?" I said, looking at my phone. "Yeah, nine twenty-eight." "By the way, Axis wants to take me to get paint for his room tomorrow," Tasha told me. "Are you okay with that?" I looked over at Axis. I mean, sure he was immature and all, and... "I see no reason not to let you go with him," I shrugged. "Yes!" she grinned, giving me a hug. Apparently, she thougth I would be against this! "Why would I say no?" "Because he's two years older than me, and-" "Actually, he's probably a hundred and FIFTY years older than you," I laughed. "Big difference." "... What?" Yeah, explaining how old most of the 'bots were kinda confused her. She was weirded out that she had a crush on a being ten times her age. I'm not so much weirded out, because it's happened three times; with Knockout for a bit, then Wheeljack, now Brakelight. "Estoy consoda," I murmured, stifling a yawn. "Tired?" Brakelight chuckled. {I speak Spanish as well.} I froze. "W-what?" We stayed at the Decon base for a while before going back to the Autobot base. We had planned on Axis coming with us tomorrow when we take Tasha back. Her mom and stepdad wouldn't be there; I wouldn't have been able to go there if they WERE there. After all, nobody around there knows I'm alive. That would be quite a shock to them. Yes, Brakelight understood what we were saying, but he didn't understand that I liked him. And I'd like to keep it that way. Wheeljack would kill me if he found out, I have no clue what he would do to Brakelight. I'm being serious; Wheeljack may kill me if he finds out... "Hey, what's this?" Tasha smiled, picking up my diary. She opened it to the first page and started reading. Surprisingly enough, I didn't stop her. She is the one person in the universe that I would trust with anything of mine. She frowned when she got a few pages into it. "Wheeljack tried to... Make you?" I bit my lip a little, but nodded. "Liz, you have to break up with him." "But-" "No buts! He is dangerous, and I wouldn't trust him with anyone, especially my best friend. If you want, I'll help you." I sighed. "I guess so..." "Don't 'guess', you KNOW you have to. And you KNOW I'll help you." I nodded again. "Yes. I do know." "Tomorrow." "What?" "You are breaking up with him tomorrow." My jaw dropped. "What?! That's too soon!" "How long will it take him to try that on you again, hmm? For all we know, he could be planning on tomorrow night! The sooner, the better." Wide-eyed still, I closed my mouth and thought carefully about this. After a few seconds, I nodded slowly. "Tomorrow it is." I'm going to save you the 'sad' story of me breaking up with Wheeljack. All I'm gonna say is that I have three new bruises from him, and it didn't tickle getting them. _ When we got to Tasha's house a few hours later, we decided to stick around for a while before Axis and I left. We were watching TV in her living room when all of a sudden... *BANG* The lights went out. Tasha started laughing, Axis was silent, but I went outside to see what it was. I stepped out on the front porch and froze. The sky was grayish-green. The air was thick and hard to breathe. There was slight drizzle of rain and every few seconds I saw a flash of light. Thunder and lightning, probably. These were all things that happened right before a tornado. I walked back into the slightly lit living room. Tasha was looking on her phone for the weather, and paled as she looked up at me. "Tornado," she whispered as we all heard a crack of thunder. I nodded shakily. "We all need to get downstairs, now," I told them as I started walking towards the stairs myself. They both followed, and as soon as I shut the basement door, I heard a window breaking. It's a good thing Tasha doesn't have any pets! We stayed in the basement together for the next half hour. Well, me and Tasha anyway. Axis had to go save his ass (literally) from bieng sucked in the tornado's path. Which it DID get in the path, and he got pretty banged up for it. When the wind and everything died down, Tasha's phone started ringng. She put it on speaker for me to hear. "H-hello?" she answered. "Tasha! Are you okay?" Chad's worried voice came out of the speaker. Chad is Tasha's stepdad, by the way. "I'm fine, Chad... Where's mom? Is she okay?" Tasha asked. "Tasha, I'm not saying anything since I have no clue, but on the news, it said the bank was demolished," Chad told her slowly. "The bank she works at. I'm on my way, but there's a lot of debris on the roads." It turns out that Chad was half an hour away and was completely out of the tornado's path. "O-okay, Chad," Tasha nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. "I'm still in the basement, but I'll meet you at the bank." "Be safe." "I will, bye," she hung up and looked at me. I looked right back at her and gave her a quick hug. "Que sera, sera," I murmured into her ear. She blinked, then repeated the saying. It meant 'Whatever will be, will be'. After trying to go upstairs and out the basement door (it was blocked by debris), we finally got a window pushed out in the basement and climbed out that way. I gasped at the sight I saw. Tasha's neighborhood was what some people would call the 'rich people' side of town. Elegant houses, two to three car garages, multi-story houses, good lawns... Now? It's all just gone. The houses are all crumbled down, some trees were uprooted and now are on the street. Different household items were scattered on the ground and dirt and mulch was EVERYWHERE. "No bueno," I mumbled as I looked around. Tasha's house? A person couldn't even describe it as a pile of wood. It wasn't even a pile. It was like... Just really really bad. I don't think there's another way to describe it. Tasha shook her head as Axis walked up to us. "I'm sorry, Tasha," he told her. She nodded at him. "Thanks... We need to get to the bank..." After walking the mile and a half to the bank, dodging fallen limbs and debris all the way there, until we finally made it. The first thing I saw was a large metal safe with a body sticking out from under it. I gasped when I figured out who it was. Laura. Tasha's mom. After pulling the safe off her body, with Axis's help, Tasha started crying. The crying turned into sobbing quickly as Chad got there and started comforting her, himself crying as well. _ "Bull SHIT!" Tasha fumed as she stomped out of the courthouse. "They can't do that!" "Do what?" Axis asked as he walked up to her. Axis and I had been forced to say outside the courhouse when the judge was there, so we were just hanging out outside. "I'm being sent to a foster home." My jaw dropped. Did she just say...? "Foster home?!" Axis exclaimed. "Hold on, let me talk to the judge!" he said as he walked into the courthouse. Tasha followed him, and fifteen minutes later, Galeforce came driving up and her holoform walked into the courthouse. A smiling Tasha, Axis and Galeforce. I tilted my head at them. "Wha...?" "Galeforce is now my foster mom!" Tasha told me with a grin. "We convinced the judge to let her!" "Tasha, that's great!" I smiled, hugging her. "I'm staying with the Decons from now on!" she nodded, then she whispered, "I'm getting the room next to Axis's room." I raised a brow at her, and she just laughed. _ A little bit later, a new Autobot ship landed near the Autobot base, blah blah blah... Turns out, a bunch of new Autobots were aboard! I couldn't stay long and meet everyone, though, because I had work. Right before I left, Tasha announced to EVERYONE. "Axis, Brakelight, will you two go on a double date with Liz and I?" Both of them nodded, and Tasha almost killed me with a tight hug. "You're welcome," she whispered into my ear. I did, though, meet about ten new Autobots. I forget ALL their names within seconds, and left for work a few minutes later. I walked, of course. "Hello, Liz," Jerry greeted me as I walked in the door. Jerry is my boss. "How are you today?" "I'm fine," I shrugged. "What do you have for me today?" "Charlie stopped by and wants to talk to you," he said. "He's in your section of the garage." I nodded and walked to my garage. If you want to be technical, my 'section' is a whole garage that Jerry promoted me to after I got over twenty regular customers. It's pretty awesome, really, but Charlie... He's broke. He expects to pay me with HIS body, and I flat out refuse to do that every time. This is about the fifth time he's come and waited for me on my work day. "Hi, Charlie," I sighed as I saw him sitting on the back of his car. "Hey, Liz," he smiled when he saw me. He had something in his hand... "The answer's no, Charlie." "I knew you'd say that," he flashed me a toothy smile before jumping off his car and throwing the object in his hand. Seconds later, there was a loud 'BOOM' and smoke was everywhere. I started having a coughing fit as I struggled out of the now smoking garage. I whipped out my phone and called Tasha "Tash?" "He-Yes?" Tasha answered. "Liz?" "There was a... Bomb at work," I told her, shaking a little. "Smoke everywhere... Can you send someone to come get me? I don't think I can walk back..." "Sure," she replied. "I'll see you in a bit, then." "Yeah... Bye." Firefighters arrived a little bit later. I was sitting on the curb, trying to even out my breathing, when a neon camaro pulled up right by me. Brakelight's holoform walked out and sat down next to me. "Hey, you okay?" he asked me, his green eyes full of worry. "What happened?" "This-this guy kinda let a bomb off," I coughed again. "Mostly smoke, a little flame..." He gave me a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry..." "I should've expected Charlie to do this," I replied. "He's not a good dude..." Brakelight nodded, stood up, and held out an arm to me. I smiled weakly and took his hand, helping me up and helping me balance a little bit before getting in his altmode. He turned on the radio and took the scenic route on our way back to the Autobot base. "So..." he started. "When you asked me on that double date... Does that mean you like me?" I froze, but nodded. He smiled a little. "I like you, too," he told me, turning the radio on. It was playing OneRepublic's song, Preacher. I had never heard it before, but it was pretty good. A few seconds later, he started singing along. That song... It was amazing. His voice matched it perfectly. I haven't said this a lot, but I'm pretty picky about the singers I listen to. His voice? Probably my new favorite. That's saying something. When he was done singing, I smiled at him. "That was amazing." "Thanks," he nodded. "It was the first time I've sang for someone before..." "Really?" "Yeah..." "Why did you sing for me, then? Just now?" "I wanted to make you feel beter," he answered. "You've succeeded," I told him. 'And much more than that,' I thought. "I'm glad," he told me with a smile before we pulled into the base. As soon as I stepped out, I heard his voice ringing all around. Brakelight's holoform frowned, then sighed. "Axis." So, THAT's what happened! Axis recorded Brakelight singing and broadcasted it all over base! Sounds like something Tasha would do... HAS done, actually. But let's not get into THAT story! Tasha was grinning when she ran up to me. "Who's singing over the intercom?" "I have no clue," I lied before I started coughing. Brakelight patted me on my back until I stopped. "Anyway, whoever it is is my new favorite singer," Tasha told me. Brakelight laughed as Axis walked up to us. "Say you like his voice?" Axis gestured to Brakelight. Tasha's jaw dropped. "Tha-He-That was YOU?" she asked, astonished it was the man standing in front of her. He smiled and shrugged shyly. "Yeah..." "Dude, you're AMAZING!" she told him. "Thanks," he told her. "My new favorite song AND new favorite singer," I grinned, looking at him. He gave me a hug. "Thanks, Liz," he told me. "Anytime, Brakelight," I replied, hugging him back. "It's the truth." I know. Kodac moment, right? TASHA seemed to think it was, so she took a PICTURE of us hugging! I gave her a look that clearly said 'Really, Tash? Really?' and she just smiled cheekily and shrugged. "THAT is going on my photo album!" she announced. I raised a brow at her, and Brakelight laughed, finally letting go of our hug. "Really, Tash? Really?" "Yep!" she smiled as she started walking away. "See y'all later! WAIT! Liz, you wanna sleep over tonight?" I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." "And guess what tomorrow is!" "What?" "Your eighteenth birthday!" Huh... How did I forget that? 


	19. Chapter 19

"My birthday...?" Tasha deadpanned. "Don't tell me you forgot your birthday again." I stayed silent... What? She said not to tell her! "Liz... Again?" "Well, yeah..." I twiddled my thumbs. Tasha sighed audibly. "Tasha, dear, you just sighed audibly. Why?" She laughed. "Because this is so YOU! To forget YOUR birthday!" Brakelight perked up. "It's your birthday tomorrow?" he looked at me. I nodded. "Yeah..." "She forgot again," Tasha rolled her eyes. "Hey! Not my fault I have memory issues!" I argued. In all truth, I do have slight memory problems, but it's like the fishing story. The fish was this big, then it wa big, then it wa big. I kinda over-exaggerate a bit. "Whatever... Hey, you wanna stay the night?" Tasha asked. "Honey, you don't even need to ASK. Of course!" I answered. _ I swear, Tasha is going to be the death of me. I. Swear. Somehow, she got me to drink a whole case of Mountain Dew. How did she get me to do that? "OHMYGOSHTHISSTUFFISSOOOOGOODTASHA!" I told Tasha hurriedly as I took another can. She laughed, her face was smug. She knows how I get when I'm hyper... Five minutes later? I was out like a light. Not for long though... *BOOM* "What is up with loud noises around me these days..." I asked groggily, getting up from my sleeping position. Tasha shrugged, so we both walked outside the Decon base to see what it was. Brakelight. On the ground. Leaking Energon. "Brakelight!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. It was his left servo, and it was leaking Energon at a pretty good pace. "What happened-?" "Recon..." he murmured as Axis came out of the base. "Who's Recon?" I asked Axis. "Recon is a Decepticon that should NEVER be trusted," Axis told me. "We actually just had him do a mission for us, but now... He's never doing anything for us ever again." I nodded in agreement. That should be an obvious thing! DUH! Recon just shot BRAKELIGHT; don't let that afthole help you anymore! Then, of course, my phone decides to ring. "Hello?" "Liz, I'm going to need you to work tomorrow," Jerry's voice came out of the speaker. My eyes widened. "W-why?" I asked. Ain't no way I'm going back there! What if Charlie comes back?! "You didn't put in any hours yesterday," he replied. "Unless you wish to get fired, you have to come in for work tomorrow." I froze. Is he THREATENING me? With my JOB? 'Sir, you have to realize this; I'm your ONLY employee. You'd be hurting yourself more than you'd be hurting me!' is what I'd like to say, but I'm not like that... Being too nice kinda sucks. "Who is it?" Tasha asked from beside me. I shushed her. "Well?" Jerry waited impatiently. "Fine, I'll work," I sighed. "But I better be getting paid overtime!" I hung up. "Looks like I have to work tomorrow..." "What?! But it's your birthday!" Tasha exclaimed. "He can't do that!" "He can, and he is," I told her. "He threatened my job..." Brakelight gave me a painfully sad look. "Sorry..." "No, it's not your fault, Brakelight," I shook my head. After getting Brakelight settled on the couch inside, Tasha and I went back into her room to try to sleep. Tasha was asleep in mere seconds, but I... I couldn't sleep. I wandered into the main room and sat down on the ground, my back leaning against the couch. I took out my iPod and turned on one of my favorite songs, 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas, and started singing softly. Moments later, a male voice joined mine and started harmonizing. I jumped a little in surprise. "Sorry to startle you," Brakelight leaned down to look at me. "You have a beautiful voice." "Thanks... Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked him carefully, climbing on the couch next to him. "Naw, I can't sleep," he shook his head. "Me either," I told him. I knew he was okay, he hadn't lost too much Energon and the wound was healing pretty quickly. We stayed silent for a little while until we both finally fell asleep. _ "Liz?" Tasha's whispered voice echoed through the main room. I opened one eye and saw her face just inches from my own. "... Da hell?" I frowned, pushing her away. "What are you doing?" "Happy Birthday!" she grinned. "You are officially an adult!" "Oh, joy, now as an adult, I order you to go back to your room and sleep," I yawned and closed my eyes again. "Now." "Ugh... fine," she glared at me before I heard her footsteps getting farther and farther away. I sighed happily and slept some more. _ A few hours later, Tasha woke me up again. Actually, I shouldn't say that. I was already awake. Axis, Deejay, Vice and Brakelight had all told me 'Happy Birthday' already, and I had already thanked them all. None of them had a birthday present for me, but I don't mind. I don't need anything. After eating breakfast with them all, I had an epiphany. Or however the hell you spell it. Tasha must've thought my face was weird, because she raised an eyebrow at me. "... Liz?" "I am quitting my job," I announced. Chapter 30 Yes. I quit my job. "What?" Tasha's jaw dropped. "Why?!" "Because, in all truth, I don't need a job," I shrugged. "My savings account here is at an all time high." Uh, yeah... Half a million dollars, that is... Kind of a lot... "What do you mean, 'all time high'?" Tasha asked. I was about to answer her when my phone vibrated. I saw the ID of the messenger; Wheeljack. "I am not answering that," I threw my phone at Tasha. She caught it and almost instantly opened the message. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit," she mouthed, reading over the text. "Uh... Liz...?" "What?" "Yeah, um... Whoa... " she put one hand over her mouth. "I didn't know Wheeljack knew those kinds of words, he's very... Descriptive.." "Let me see," Brakelight leaned over to see the screen of my phone. His face went from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. "That's really bad..." Tasha told me, deleting the message. Brakelight stood up. "I'm going to go 'talk' to Wheeljack," he told everyone. I could tell he wasn't actually going to have a polite and pleasant conversation with Jackie... And I was right. Half an hour later, I got word from Ratchet that Wheeljack's left servo had been torn off and he was leaking a good amount of Energon, though Ratchet also refused to fix it. I swear, Ratchet is like the overprotective father I never had, or at least DON'T have anymore. Brakelight, on the other hand... "I warned him," he told me groggily from the med bay. "I told him that... If he said m-more things against you, that I'd.. I'd take it off..." "And you kept your promise," I nodded, leaning my back against his shoulder joint. You see, him fighting Wheeljack made his wound from Recon open back up again. Ratchet couldn't do anything about HIS wound, though, so he was just lying on the medical berth. I was sitting against his shoulder, slowly falling asleep against him... Slowly... When I woke up a few hours later, it was because Ratchet was nudging me with his finger. "Liz, you need to get up..." "Hmm?" I opened my eyes, slowly adjusting them to the brightness of the room. "What do ya want..?" "Can you pull your right pant leg up, please?" Ratchet asked me gently. Brakelight was better and had stopped bleeding by then, but... Crap. I pulled up my right pant leg a bit and," Ratchet? My ankle shouldn't be glowing blue like that..." "I know," he nodded, scanning my leg further. "Brakelight's Energon is now-" "Wait, what?" Brakelight sat up fast, making me fall backwords with a short 'umph'. "Sorry." "Yeah huh," I nodded, rubbing my head where it hit the med berth. "His Energon is in my leg now, right? Can you get it out?" "Not without amputating your leg." "Yeah, that's not happening," I shook my head. "It doesn't look SO bad..." "Liz, your right ankle is glowing blue. That is not a good thing," Ratchet told me. "No DUH!" I made a face at him. "What does it MEAN, though?" He shook his head, a look of confusion on his face. "I... I don't know..." Well, that's just great. Okay, I got Energon in my right ankle... Ratchet has no clue what the hell is going to happen... I may or may not have to have my leg amputated... I'm cussing a little more than usual- WAIT! Nevermind that last one! Gahh, my brain is malfunctioning now! Next thing you know, I'll be speaking Spanglish! (Spanish+English=Spanglish, FWI) But that already happens... "The medics on Team Fifteen have been through this," Brakelight informed us. "I could take her over there and have them look at her." Ratchet gave him a thoughtful look. "Yes.. Yes, that does sound like a good idea. Liz?" I shrugged in response. "Sure." Brakelight placed me on his shoulder and walked me out of the Autobot base on onto the Autobot ship for Team Fifteen. While he carried me there, he told me that the same sort of thing happened to another human and was now Cybertronian. "Are you telling me that I could turn Cybertronian because of this?" I asked him, tilting my head. "I am hinting at it, I guess," he replied as we got into the medical part of the ship. The two medics there looked at me, scanned me, and said to Brakelight in Cybertronian, "She will become one of us, Brakelight. The Energon has entered her organic veins and it quickly mixing with them. We should keep her here for observation until the transformation is complete." "Uh, excuse me?" I eyed them, also speaking in Cybertronian. "I think I should have a say in this." "... How did you know what we were saying?" the blue medic asked me. I forgot whatever the hell his name was. "We were speaking in Cybertonian!" "Uh, yeah, I am aware of that. I can speak Cybertronian, and about twenty other EARTH languages alone," I crossed my arms. "No way in hell am I staying on this ship so you can observe me like some lab rat. Hasn't this happened before?" "Yes, but it was an open wound," the orange medic told me. "It was me, actually. I had a few cuts and Sunstreaker's Energon got in them." "... Did you just say Sunstreaker?" I squeaked. I kind of have a *cough* LARGE *cough* addiction to the Lambo twins. The two medics laughed. "Yes, the twin terrors are aboard this ship as we speak," orange medic told me with a smile. "I believe they are training at the moment." "I don't want to see them!" I told them quickly. "Just, uh... Big fan of those two." They just kept laughing. I stuck my tongue out at them, and they stopped. "Seems the Energon has traveled to her mouth as well..." "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "No way! I have a blue mouth...?" "And blue eyes," blue medic told me. I rolled my eyes at that. "I've always had light blue eyes, dude. That's a natural thing." After about... What, an hour? Yeah, about an hour of endless, pointless talking like this, I decided to go out for a walk. Brakelight was out doing whatever he wanted to do, so I had my earbuds in my ears, blasing 'Firework' by Katy Perry while I jogged. All of a sudden, I looked up and saw Brakelight dangling off a cliff ledge. "Brakelight?" I put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing?" I was surprised I could see him; it was about seven at night, already starting to get dark out. But, then again, he's a NEON mech. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he fell to the ground with a light thud. I walked over to him, a confused look on my face, when I heard a loud snap. Before I had the chance to look down, my legs buckled beneath me and I landed hard on the ground. 


	20. Chapter 20

I fell to the ground, and instantly heard the sound of Brakelight transforming around me, his holoform appearing in the driver's seat. He transformed in the way that ended with me in the passenger seat... How does that work, exactly? "I'm taking you back," he told me as soon as he started speeding back to the Autobot base. I bit back my sarcastic comment and started grumbling about the pain in Spanish. Have you ever broken two bones at once? Yeah, don't. It feels like hell. I took a little closer look at my leg. "... Wires?" my jaw dropped. WIRES. In my LEG. That's not normal! "Yep, I'm totally a mutant now. Time to go to Xavier's school." Brakelight slowed as he turned into the base. Tasha was in the main room, as was Ratchet. "Hey, Brakelight!" Tasha waved with a smile. She didn't see me... He transformed and cradled me carefully in his arms. "Primus, what happened?" Ratchet asked, walking forward to scan my body. "I don't even know!" Brakelight replied, his concern for me evident and bold. "Here..." Ratchet put his scanner closer to my body. "Energon weakened her bones, causing them to snap... Wires... But, how is that possible...?" Brakelight shook his head, not knowing the answer. Ratchet kept muttering 'Wires', 'Energon', 'Weakened', and 'Bones' before he finally said," Brakelight, tell me exactly what happened before her leg snapped." "She was just talking to me!" "... Liz?" Tasha called from the couch. "Not now, Tasha!" Ratchet said quickly. "By the AllSpark... She's becoming unstable, fast. I need to preform surgery on her, now." I could feel Brakelight's nervous trembling before my world went black. -_-_-_-_-_ "Da-... Hmmmm," I murmured to myself as my eyes started to open. DANG! Turn the lights down! "Hey, Liz," Tasha smiled softly at me. I looked around, slightly turning my head to do so... This isn't the Autobot base... "We're on the Stargazer, Team Fifteen's ship." I nodded slowly, hardly moving my head, before turning to Ratchet. "Hatchet... Why do I feel like crap..?" "Three words you've always wanted to hear, Lizzy," Tasha replied for him, giving me a gently smile this time, making ME smile. The words? 'You're becoming Cybertronian'. "Yay..." Brakelight went to say something, then stopped at the sound of various giggling. "Shhh! Or he will see us!" "What is Infared catches us, Booster!?" "She wont!" "Yes huh!" "Those three..." Brakelight smiled lightly and looked out the door. "Who dat?" I asked, almost a whisper. "Drift and Ashbringer's three sparklings." Brakelight answered as three squeals can be heard. "Ouch!" Fahs gasped from the medical bay, "Hey!" The three sparklings burst into laughter and took off down the halls, and not knowing anyone stayed in the room I was in, they dashed inside, all three smashing into Brakelight's leg and falling back. "They act verrry smart," Tasha grinned. "Exactamente," I said softly. "Why does my leg feel so weird?" I coughed. Brakelight shook his helm lightly and bent down, helping the three of them up. One looked almost exactly like Ashbringer. One, looked allot like Drift, and last, the other looked like Blurr. "What are you three doing?" he asked. Aqualight, the one who looked like Blurr, perked up. "We were exploring." "Yeah." Booster, who looked like his dad, Drift, nodded. Ember, the smaller of the two femmes, nodded as well. "... Nevermind, I know about my leg," I sighed. "I guess I'll have to stick to the bed for a while... Yay..." "But I'll be here!" Tasha grinned. "... I'm doomed." Brakelight tilted his helm. "Is that all? Does your dad know you're out here?" "No...Please don't tell, Brake!" Ember shook her helm. "I wont tell." He laughed. "Yes, Liz, you will be on bedrest for a few days until your transformation is complete," Ratchet told me. "When your body completes the transformation, you leg will be completely healed." "Do I get to choose my paint job?" "Probably." YESH! The three sparklings looked up as a voice called their names. "Scrap! Here comes dad..." Brakelight laughed again as the three took off to the direction of the call, and he looked up from crouching down when a bland looking Fahs walked into the doorway, dripping in neon pink paint. "If anyone needs anything, ask Dagger...I have to go get this paint off..." "I want my paint job to look like THAT, only less drippy!" I laughed, feeling more like myself by the minute. Fahs sighed and left down the hall to the right, Brakelight holding back snickers. "I'm not kidding, it just needs purple swirls," I said. "Then it'd be perfect." Brakelight smiled suddenly. "I love this ship. Watch..." He pressed a computer that was mounted to the wall, did a few things and then smiled. "Protoform, femme, chosen settings." A light was cast onto the wall, projecting an image of a femme protoform, simply without the coloring and specific armour design. "Now, you just say what you want it to look like." Brakelight said to me. "And it will create it so you can see." "Holy frag..." my jaw dropped. "Pink and purple swirls with light blue stars." The ship did as it was told, and after a few moments, the image was generated and life size. "Sweet," Brakelight commented. "I wonder what my build will be..." "Knowing you? It'll be extra sexy!" Tasha laughed. "If you were an Autobot, you'd turn into a trash can," Liz mocked. "HEY!" "Honey, truth hurts. Accept it." "NEVER!" Tasha proclaimed. "Psh, it could be anything. You could be a Predacon...Or like Cali!" he laughed. "Being a Predacon would be interesting... I could light Tasha's ass on fire," I said with a smirk. "Liz, my ass is already on fire, what'chu talkin' bout?" Tasha did the sassy head thang. "... No comment!" "Oh boy, you two are going to have to meet everyone." Brakelight laughed. "Including the Predacons, Sparkeaters, Snakeformers, and the Predacon mixbreds. Insecticons too." "... Everyone?" I repeated. "Well, not like I'm allowed to WALK or anything!" I glared at Ratchet. "I'mma start calling him a tailpipe, Doctor Tailpipe has a nice ring to it!" "There's allot of interesting bots to meet. Don't worry though, you don't have to walk. And man does that remind me of something..." Brakelight trailed off. "What's it remind you of?" I asked. "Reminds me of Fahs. We all used to call him Doctor Richard Fabulous." "That's awesome!" I grinned, laughing. "Maybe we could call Hatchet that instead-" "Pit no!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I have a name, and I'd prefer you call me that unless you want a wrench up your aft!" "I don't have an aft yet, Ratch..." "And when you do, there shall be a wrench in it." "... That's mean." "Doctor Richard Fabulous isn't as bad as Sex On Wheels...Or my old nickname." He laughed, laying on his back to look at the ceiling and glancing at the computer. Sex on Wheels was Barhop, Brakelight's father's, nickname... You don't wanna know, I'm serious... I'm scarred... "Stars," Brakelight announced. One word to the computer and the ceiling had a hologram, making it look like a nightsky, including the flickering stars and occasional shooting ones. "I could've never let any of my family meet meet Barhop... Well, actually, they are more open when it comes to that stuff then even HE is," I stated before I saw the ceiling. "Wow..." It was incredible! All the stars and shooting stars and planets... Just wow. "Heh, Barhop is the least of perverted terms. You should have seen Cybertron...Protihex..." he said back. "Hermosas estrellas..." (It's amazing...) "Convenido." Brakelight replied lightly with a nod. (I agree.) "I probably should've paid more attention in Astronomy," I sighed softly. "Oh, well. I can point out some stars, at least." "Por que prestar atencion cuando se tiene toda la vida para aprenderlo?" he laughed. (Why pay attention when you have a lifetime to learn?) "Eso es muy cierto," I laughed. "A whole lifetime, and my life will probably be even longer now, leading to more stuff I could learn." (That is very true.) "Lo se. Puedo ser muy muy inteligente." he smirked lightly. (Yes, I can be very smart.) "En serio? Demuéstralo," I told him. (Oh, really? Prove it.) "Sé que todas las capitales de vuelta en mi planeta," he replied with a smile. (I know all the capitals back on my planet.) "... De ninguna manera," I said. "Viendo que casi no puedo recordar mi propia edad o fecha de nacimiento, el aprendizaje de nueva mierda no vendrá "fácil" para mí ..." (... No way. Seeing that I can hardly remember my own age or date of birth, learning new shit will not come 'easy' for me ...) "Bueno, me tienes!" he smiled brighter. (Well, I can!) "Yo diría que 'probarlo', pero yo no quiero ir a través de una clase de geografía de Cybertron," I shrugged as I tried to sit up on the bed, but immediatly went back down. "Word from the wise; don't move your leg when it broke in half," I wimpered. (I'd say 'try' but I do not want to go through a geography lesson of Cybertron.) "No te preocupes, yo no tengo ganas de nombrar a todas esas ciudades de todos modos ..." Brakelight said, looking over at me. (Don't worry, I have no desires to name all those cities, anyway...) "... I don't understand SHIT about what you two are talking about!" Tasha threw up her hands. "For all I know, you could be talking about how fat I am!" "Tasha, if you're fat, then I'm the world's heavest woman," I sighed. "I'm twice as big as you, and I'll be even bigger when I whatever-you-call-it. I wonder if my holoform will look like how I am now..." "I said that I was pretty damn smart, offered to name Cybertronian cities..." Brakelight informed her. "You offered, but I declined," I smirked. "OKaaaay then!" Tasha said. "I know..." Brakelight laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "Cybertronian map." The ship did as it was commanded, giving a huge, in depth view of Cybertron, all the cities marked. "... Name ALL the capitals, huh?" I raised a brow. "There's like over a billion cities on here!" "I've been to them all." He smiled, standing up and pointing to one. "Protihex." The map zoomed in on command, showing a city that looked more like a party covered giant bar. "Da frag?!" I squinted at the ceiling. "This is Protihex, it was like the party capital," he replied. "So, sorta like the Cybertronian version of Las Vegas or Rio or Ibiza," I nodded in understanding as Tasha left the room with Ratchet. "Pretty much," he said with a nod. "Nexus-Zero." It zoomed in elsewhere now, to a dark looking area. "Se ve un poco oscuro y lúgubre," I commented on the looks of the city. (It looks a bit dark and dingy.) "It's a Decepticon city." "That explains it." Brakelight nodded and turned the map off. "Speakers, radio please, Stargazer." "At your command." This came through the speakers now as a holographic radio and speakers covered the ceiling. "Now, if I could program Tasha to be like this, it would be golden," I smirked. Brakelight laughed lightly and transformed, switching to holoform instead. Most of the neon glow-in-the-dark braclets, necklaces, and things were all easy to see in the dark as he looked up at the ceiling. "Song options." I looked up. "I love the song 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes..." He smiled and gave a nod, the ship having heard my preference and turning on the song. "You know I'd fall apart without you," I started singing along softly. "I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with you." Brakelight looked over at me with a small smile and after a moment, decided to join me in singing. "Like everything that's green, girl, I need you. But it's more than one and one makes two. So put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know you're wanted too." The holoform Brakelight smiled lightly and sat down next to me, surprisingly making the move to hold my hand. My heart started pounding a little faster, but I didn't refuse his hand as he held mine. "Cuz I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted," I sang, a smile creeping onto my face. "I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget. I wanna make you feel wanted." He caught my slight smile and looked over at me. "I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales. Better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need," I looked up at his face. He was still singing along with me, and he was looking at me with that look. You know? THAT look. Brakelight smiled, green eyes sparkling almost as bright as that neon green hair as he got up the inner workings to bend down and kiss me... OMFP! My heart skipped a beat when he did that, but I didn't refuse. Not one bit. I smiled into the kiss, my temperature rising slightly at the closeness of our bodies. Brakelight's body temperature was an unusually hot one, maybe perhaps because he was Cybertronian, there was really no telling. He pulled back with a slight tilt of his head, neon green hair spiked up as always, breath coming off as hot. " You know... Maybe I should sing that song more often," I giggled lightly. "What makes you say that? I like you with or without the song," he offered a light laugh. "True... But you may or may not kiss me more if I sing a song of that particular genre," I replied. "Well, genre doesn't describe that song... Eh, whatever." "Hey, I'll kiss you whenever you like," Brakelight replied evenly. 


	21. Chapter 21

I ended up staying the night in that room, alone. Brakelight stayed with me until I fell asleep, his holoform holding my hand. It's probably too early to tell, but I... I think I'm beginning to fall in love with him. He's there for me when I need him, always sweet and caring; I hope he feels the same way. "Good morning!" Brakelight said cheerfully as he walked into my room. In his holoform, of course. "Guess who gets to start consuming Energon?" I pretended to think. "Uhm... Santa Claus?" He laughed as he picked me up out of bed, bridal style. Remember? My stupid leg... Brakelight carried me to the mess hall where all the Autobots were in their holoforms. When I asked Brakelight why they were all in holoforms, he told me that they were in their holoforms to make me more comfortable. "Aww, that's sweet!" I smiled as he sat me down at a bench, and someone placed an Energon cube in front of me. Out of curiosity, I took a small sip of the 'beverage'. It looked like a light blue glow stick, to be honest, and tasted just like one as well. Not that I would know from experience..! Okay, maybe I DO know from experience... Don't try glow stick juice, is the point I'm getting at! Apparently, I made a weird face, because Brakelight looked at me and laughed. "Do you not like it?" he asked with a slight laugh and a tilt to his head. "It's not that it's 'bad'," I said slowly," but I still have taste buds, and they're not used to the taste quite yet." He nodded before leaving my side and walking up on stage. Yes, you read correctly. Stage. In the mess hall. Judging by the neon colored microphone, I'm guessing Brakelight uses the stage the most. "How's everyone today?" he asked, his voice echoing through the speakers. Most of Team Fifteen cheered in reply. "Now, I feel like singing..." Again, they cheered 'yes' and stuff like that, egging him on to sing. Someone must've flipped a switch or something because backup music started playing 'Ready, Aim, Fire' by Imagine Dragons. Team Fifteen called this song their theme song, and started singing along, though Brakelight's voice was the loudest because of his mic. His voice was so... Ugh, I can't even describe how much I love it. Like, smooth and pure and just... Amazing. I love it! I smiled as he sang, and his eyes caught mine. He smiled back at me, his green eyes shinging- WAIT! Did I really just think that...? Primus... But... I DO love his eyes. Dey like green circles of awesomeness! Yesh, I love his eyes. Very much. When he stopped singing, he walked right off stage and up to me. He gave me a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. See? Isn't he just the sweetest thing ever? I hugged him back in the same way before tapping his shoulder. "Uhm... May I sing something?" I asked, trying to sound 'polite' for once in my life instead of all up in your face like normal days. He nodded with a grin, handing me the neon mic. "All yours!" I gave him another smile before I spoke into the mic. "Uh... Hi. I'm gonna sing a song my friend wrote a few years ago, and I know she's watching over me from heaven. Or Hell, she might've gone there instead." I earned a few laughs, but also a few sympathetic looks from the group. I get looks like that alot... You get used to it, I guess. I started singing Teri's song. "Look left, look right, tell me what do you see? My eyes meet yours like perfect fantasy. Me without you, try and find out. Can it be like a version of ecstasy? Tonight could be, tonight could be the night. Tonight could be that, tonight could be that night. Whoa oh oh. Whoa oh oh. Sing whoa oh oh. See you live without me! Sing whoa oh oh, oh oh oh. Sing whoa oh oh. See you live without me! See me look left, look right, look into your eyes. Can this be, or is this fantasy? Your hand and mine fit together perfectly. Can't you see? Baby, I can't see me without you! Oh, please. Just stay with me, with me. Can't you see? You just can't live without me, yeah. Can't you see? There is no me without... You." For a few seconds after I stopped singing, there was complete silence. I swore I heard Sunstreaker whisper something to someone before they all burst into cheers. The guy beside me, Skyblade, told me I had an amazing voice. A few minutes later, I felt something crawling up my leg. More like SLITHERING up my leg. Did I mention how I'm deathly afraid of snakes? "Uh..." I tried not to freak out. The last time I saw a snake was when it bit me and I was rushed to the hospital when I was seven. Almost killed me, come to think of it. Not exactly happy memory. THAT is why I'm scared of snakes. And one was slithering up my leg. Right. Now. I could hardly look down, it was so terrifying to me. But, in the end, I tilted my head down slightly and caught a glimpse of dark green armor wrapping itself around my leg. UGH! "Uhm..." I tried to speak, but it just came out as that. 'Uhm'. WHAT THE HELL? Oh, did I mention how I was deathly aftraid of SNAKES? Just a little fun fact in there for ya! "Let the girl go, can't you see she's terrified?" the blue snake said to the green one, snapping at it a little. Green snakeformer dude hissed a little in reply before unwrapping himself from my leg. He got ready to bite me, fangs out, when the blue snake snapped at him again. IN less than eight seconds, they were slighering out of the room and out of sight. Brakelight gave me a hug, feeling sorry for the way I felt for the snakeformers and apologizing for them. We hung out for the next few hours. ~*~*~*~* Tasha had fallen asleep. On my lap. In my room on the Stargazer. While I sat on my bed, sitting up... Really, Tasha? Wow... IDEA! The Stargazer can hear commands, right? Right. And my idea starts to unfold! "Stargazer, please put up a huge holographic picture of Jeff the Killer," I announced, covering Tasha's ears. She has little chance of waking up; she's a hard-ish sleeper. In seconds, a HUGE picture of the amazing, the only, Jeff the Killer was on my ceiling. His face was white from when he bleached it and burned it, his mouth all red from when he cut into his skin so he could smile forever, and his torn off eyelids so he never had to blink again. Such wonderful discripitons, right? Scares the crap outta Tasha every time! I nudged Tasha and moved so her face was facing up towards the ceiling. I nudged her shoulder. "Tasha?" "Mhmmmph..." came her muffled response. She was obviously still sleeping, probably dreaming about Axis or something. They are a THING now, if you get what I'm saying! BUT NOT LIKE THATT! I don't THINK it's like that, anyway... Eww. "Tasha, Axis is here!" I laughed. She immediately opened her eyes with a smile before screaming bloody murder. I'm not kidding. Bloody murder. Very loud. Next to my ears. Did I mention they're sensitive? Yep. DARN RIGHT, IT HURT! "GAHHHHHHHHH!" Tasha exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running right out of my room through the opened door. I had it opened just for her, so she could run out without banging her head on it. Lord knows how many times that has happened! "That was quite humorous, ma'am," a feminine sounding robot told me with a monotone voice. The Stargazer's voice, actually. She is indeed a Cybertronian, like them, and can transform, but it is easier for her to just stay in her ship-mode. "Why, thank you!" I beamed, doing a little bow and happy dance, even though I was sitting down. "Stargazer, would you please view Camera #7 at Autobot base? Security camera on HD, por favor," I said. Camera #7 was one Tasha and I set up in my room. In fact, the security cameras were ALL around the base. I think there were about twenty we set up in all, a few to each room. #7 was a rather expensive camera, with awesome sound and graphics if put on HD. In moments, the camera's view was on the ceiling. I could clearly see Tasha on my bed, writing stuff down... In MY NOTEBOOK! What the HELL, Tasha? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? Okay, Liz, calm down... Whoo... Okay, I'm good now. She was sitting on my bed... "Liz is sooo gonna die now," I heard her say. "She'll pay for that..." She kept rambling on and on those phrases, some stuff about either cutting my head off or chopping it off with an ax, she couldn't decide. It was quite funny, actually. I think I laughed the whole time she talked. "Designation: Brakelight," Stargazer told me. "Question: Liz, I have lunch, could you let me in please?" I laughed in reply. "View designation Brakelight." Now, instead of seeing Tasha planning my 'homicide', I saw the sexiest ever- ACHEM! I saw Brakelight, who was carrying two Energon cubes with one arm and waving at the camera with the other. "Liz, you wanna let me in?" he asked, looking into the camera. "Designation: Liz. Permission: Unlock door for Designation: Brakelight?" Stargazer asked me. I swear, she's awesome and all, but she reminds me of G1 Soundwave. NOT IN A BAD WAY! I love SW... "Permission granted," I announced with a shrug. I heard a loud 'click', and the door to my room opened. Brakelight walked in with a small 'skip' to his step, like he was really happy about something. "Hey-oh!" I waved to him with a smile. Get it? It's like hello, only with a hey-... Yeah, I know. Lameee. He set the Energon cubes on my bed (luckily, they were the smaller ones. Like, about the size of one of those big cups at Kum-n-Go or whatever) before backing up and transforming. Before I knew it, I felt warm arms wrap around my neck loosely. "How are you?" he asked, whispering into my ear. I could just tell by his voice he was smiling. D'AWW! Isn't that CUTE? THAT is what he says to me first! DAMMIT, BRAKELIGHT! SO ADORABLE! "Better, now," I leaned into his touch. He was so warm, and I was so cold... No, legit, I was freezing. He must have noticed that, because he sat down next to me on my bed and wrapped me in a warm sidehug. "Liz, you're freezing..." he whispered into my ear... God danggit! I just... REALLY want to freaking kiss him right now! "I feel like a block of ice," I replied in a normal-ish voice, hugging him tighter. "You're so warm." He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." Did he just...? Oh, my God... Oh... My... God... "I love you too, Brakelight," I whispered. 


	22. Chapter 22

He loved me. He loves me. Brakelight told me he LOVES me! This day can't get any better! We just cuddled in happy silence for a while until Brakelight got a COMM call from Axis, saying two Sparkeaters were loose on the Stargazer. He sighed sadly and let me out of his warm hug, wrapping me in a blanket in his place. "The ship is on alert now, sweetspark," he told me gently. "Everyone is in their rooms, too scared to come out. Plus, I know the Sparkeaters well, better than anyone else on the ship." I got what he was saying, what he was hinting at. "You can go," I said in reply to him. "I'll just have Tasha come and keep me company." He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before he left the room. If I had my way, that kiss would've lasted about three times as long. Just sayin'! God danggit, where'd my phone go? Okay, not beside me, not under me, not- WAIT! It's in my hand... Duh! God, I'm smart! (Note the sarcasm...) "Bitch, get yo' ass ovah here-ah!" I laughed into the phone. I wasn't CALLING Tasha, I was sending her a voice/sound message. What's the difference between that and a voicemail? Ugh, I don't even know. About five minutes later, Tasha ran into my room and glomped me, screaming "Hey, sistah!" "Tash..." I groaned, flinching as I pried her off me. Her foot had hit my leg, and HOLY FRICK OUCH! "Owwww..." "Sorry!" she apologized quickly. "I kinda forgot 'bout the leg thing..." "Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "Stargazer, please go to the security camera viewing the hallway where Axis, Brakelight, and the two Sparkeaters are at." "Request granted." In mere seconds, a projected image on the West side of my room. I could see Brakelight holding a cable attacked to a weird-looking metal being, a weird green color. Axis was there, too, but holding the 'leash' to a different creature that looked slightly different. What we DIDN'T know was that they could hear everything WE said, just like we could hear them. They could also see us, I learned later, by a small screen attached to the camera lense. "Liz, just FWI, you and Brakelight are totally adorable," Tasha smirked. "Makes me gag of cuteness, but adorable." I heard Brakelight laugh on the screen, but assumed it was from Axis saying something to him. "You've known him for, what, a week? Maybe a few weeks? You two act like you've been together forever." "I wish that we'd been together forever... I swear, he's absolutely amazing. I love him." She gasped. "Whoa, girl! You're already at the 'L' word?" I nodded. "It may sound fast, but I know it's real. It just has THAT feeling, you know?" "How so?" she tilted her head. "It's hard to explain... But you just know." Brakelight smiled and turned to face the camera. "I love you, too." Tasha made a very loud, very FAKE, gagging noise at us. UGH! Grow UP, Tasha! "Hey, Tash, Liz," Axis waved at us. The Sparkeater he was leading was pitch black. "We got them under control." I laughed and nodded. "I'll bet!" Then, my phone vibrated. It was Ratchet. I ignored the call once before sighing and hitting 'talk'. "Hello?" All I could hear was Wheeljack shouting at someone, probably Ratchet. Brakelight, Tasha, and Axis could all hear what Wheeljack was shouting, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. "Uh... He sounds mad..." I said softly. "He's not mad... He's PISSED," Tasha countered. Wheeljack kept rambling on and on about 'that bitch', 'bastard', and 'turning into one of US'... Frag. He knows. "I think I need to go talk to Ratchet for a little bit," Brakelight said as he started walking away, leading his Sparkeater along with him. I put on my jacket and Tasha helped me to my feet. I could walk... Sorta... It hurt, but I could kind of do it. If I hurt it, eh, I won't be human for much longer anyway. Yeah, didn't work. Tasha ended up having to carry my fat ass out of the room. Brakelight and Axis, along with the Sparkeaters, were waiting right outside my door. Tasha handed me over to Brakelight, and he cradled me carefully in his arms, like a baby. Like a porcelain doll. Axis kept a good hand on both Sparkeaters (both now, because Brakelight was carrying me), but it looked like they were a little restless. Restless Sparkeaters? Yeah, not good. They eat SPARKS, so I don't exactly think I'd trust such a creature. "Brakelight, you're not gonna... Kill him, are you?" I asked Brakelight softly, at almost a whisper. I may despise Wheeljack, but I don't think that means he deserves to be dead. Nobody deserves death, in my view. No matter what they've done. Unless they've killed people, then they can go to hell. Just my opinion! "Depends on how he takes my message," Brakelight answered, looking down at me. "I promise, I won't let him hurt you." "Brakelight, I"m not scared of that," I shook my head. "It's just... I don't like death. I don't want him dead." "I won't kill him," he assured me after a moment. "Maybe injure, but not kill." "Thank you..." My leg wasn't covered by my sleep pants because the Fahs and Dagger (Ha! I remembered their names this time! SUCK IT!... Not legit, though. Ewww...) cut that part of my pants off so they could examine my leg better. My leg was glowing a dull purple, because of my red blood and the blue Energon, but it was more blue than purple. So a mix of the two. On top of that, it hurt. A lot. Brakleight put his head down and gave me a 'larger-than-normal' kiss on my lips. It was 'larger-than-normal' because he was in his real form. Big 'lips'. He whispered an apology in my ear after, and that itself confused me to no end. "Why would you be sorry...?" I frowned up at him as we walked out of the Stargazer. "If it wasn't for me, Wheeljack would not be lashing out like this, you... You wouldn't be changing." "Mi corazon, please, don't think like that," I told him with soft eyes as my hand touched his cheek. "I love you, Brakelight, with all my heart. I'm sure of it. If it wasn't for you, Wheeljack would have hurt me in more vile ways than we both can imagine." He took all my words to heart- or spark. He smiled down at me and opened the back door leading to the Autobot base. I could hear Wheeljack grunting and the sounds of clashing metal, then Ratchet gasping in shock, even before we walked into the main room. When Wheeljack gets mad, he just lashes out and gets all physical. Sorry, Ratchet, but better him throwing your tools than hurting me. As soon as we got in the room, Brakelight placed me in Ratchet's hands before walking right up to Wheeljack and getting up in his face. I felt a needle prick my right shoulder, but before I could protest, I was out like a light. 


	23. Chapter 23

When I opened my eyes up again, I felt... Different. I knew I was in my room at the Autobot base, but everything seemed strange. Like it was all just... Smaller? I don't know. Tasha just happened to walk in my room as I opened my eyes and blinked them a couple of times. That's odd... My eyes seem heavy. Tasha froze when she saw me. "Oh, my God..." "What?" I frowned at her. What was she frowning at...? It wasn't like I was naked or anything! "Uhm..." she played with her hair nervously. She only did that when she was REALLY nervous. Not a good sign.. Then she called out," Brakelight!" Why would she call him in here? Is something wrong with HER? Or is it me...? Dang, Tasha, don't tell me what's wrong or nothing. That's cool, ya know. Leave me NOT in the know. Sometimes, Tasha can be really irritating... For no reason... Brakelight walked into my room like nothing was wrong with the world, a smile on his face, until he saw... Me. What the HELL is up? Do I look that ugly?! "My God, people, just tell me!" I sighed. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Yeah, and stop ticking me off... "Liz... Look down..." Tasha said slowly, looking over at me. I looked down, then froze. I was no longer human. Instead of skin, I had shiny silver armor. It took me a few seconds to realize that I hadn't been lying on my bed, either. More like an Autobot-sized berth that Ratchet had set up for me as soon as he found out I was changing, but even now that I was Cybertronian, it was twice my size. Ah, well. He was close in size, I guess. I moved my hand a little, and I could just feel the Energon now moving freely through my 'veins'. I think they're still called veins... Huh, apprentice Autobot medic to Ratchet and I don't know what the veins are called. Some medic! Ratchet, dang dude, teach me better! I was so shocked by my new bodily changes that it took me a few minutes to realize something. Uhm, I don't technically have any 'armor' on. I was in my protoform. In other words, naked. And Brakelight could see me. HELL NO! "Brakelight, please get out!" I tried not to freak out at him. I was in my PROTOFORM! God danggit, why does this stuff always happen to me? Brakelight gave me a surprised look before transforming and practically speeding out of my room. Crap, now he's mad that I yelled at him.. This day just keeps getting better and better. He probably hates me, or something to that extent. God danggit! After he left, Tasha looked at me before calling for Ratchet. I guess, now that I'm a Cybertronian, he'll be my doctor. That shouldn't be too bad; he's like a dad to me, now that my real dad is dead, so that's cool. We're pretty close and all, so that shouldn't be a problem. He walked in my room like it was just like any normal day, and wasn't shocked to see that I was... You know, already changed. In fact, he acted like he EXPECTED that. "I gave you an injection before you went to sleep," he told me as he examined my body. "It held some strong Energon, and I believe it both made you tired and sped up the changing." "Gee, thanks for warning me..." I grumbled. "You're welcome," he chuckled. It took him about fifteen minutes to get done with my examination, and it was all basics. I hate to say it, but I'm still a midget. Like, probably about fifteen feet tall. Daaaang, Primus and God must've made a deal about making me short in BOTH forms. Yayyy... (Note my excessive sarcasm) "Well, your body checks out," Ratchet said finally as I looked at myself in the mirror. This probably sounds cliche, and REALLY cliche at that, but my protoform didn't look half bad. Like, it had curves in the right places, and I didn't look so fat. I was fat as a human (Well, MY view of fat. Then again, who ACTUALLY likes their body and is 100% okay with it, especially a girl?) but this body... I liked it. You could see the blue-tinted 'veins' in my arms pretty clearly, though I think when I get my altmode programmed, they'll be covered by armor. "By the way, you aren't 'naked'. Your spark chamber and interfacing port are covered by your protoform armor." Ratchet left without another word, and I sat down on the ground. "Damn, I feel like I was such an ass to Brakelight..." Tasha sat down next to me until there was a knock on the door. She got up, opened the door, and left without saying goodbye. I don't know WHO it was that knocked, but whoever it was, they knelt down by me. "Liz...?" Brakelight. I looked up and saw him. "Brakelight..." Before I knew it, I had wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." "It's... Okay, really," he said, hugging me back. "No, it's not okay," I said back, letting him out of the hug. "I hate it when people yell at me, and when I yell at people... I shouldn't yell." "Liz, I'm not mad," he shook his head. "But, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you," he told me, standing up and offering me his servo. I grabbed his servo with a smile and let him help me to my feet. I wasn't, oh how do I put this... Okay, I couldn't walk far. I was like a toddler, learning to walk. I could stand okay, but I'll eventually fall over. Sounds like fun, right? Haha. No. I walked back over to my mirror, but started to fall. Luckily, Brakelight caught me in his arms. Like, total Kodac moment! If Tasha was there, she would've taken a picture. I'm not even kidding. She sooo would've taken a picture. I got back to my feet, smiled at Brakelight, then looked at the mirror. Placing a hand on my butt, I figured something out. "Damn, I got a big ass..." I muttered softly. Well, I THOUGHT I said it softly. Apparently not, because Brakeligh... "Okay then," Brakelight bit back a laugh. I blushed, and I could see the mirror out of the corner of my eye that my blush is now BLUE. Huh, that's a difference. A cool difference. "Uhm, you weren't suppose to hear that," I rubbed my neck with my right hand. "Let's say I didn't, then!" "Good plan!" I laughed. "So, Ratchet said something about the Stargazer having the right tools for my new altmode, right?" "Right," he nodded, holding out his hand for me. "Want me to come with you?" "Of course," I smiled, taking his hand and doing that cheesy couple thing where we intertwine our fingers (Or however the hell you say it... You get the picture) and swing our arms as we walked to the main room. Tasha saw us and smiled before taking a picture. "THAT's also going on the album!" she beamed as she looked at the picture on her phone. I sighed and rolled my optics (I HAVE OPTICS, PEOPLE!) at her. "Oh, Tasha... Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone," I told her with a cheeky smile. "I know you wil get in SOME trouble, but not too much, okay?" "UGHHHHH, fine," she groaned. "Minimal trouble." "Good girl," I nodded at her before walking out of the Autobot base with Brakelight. We started talking about what I was going to choose for my altmode. It took me a minute, but I finally figured out what I wanted. "Now, when I tell you, don't think it has anything to do with you, because it doesn't," I said before telling him. "Wha-? Why would it have anything to do with me?" he laughed, and waited for me to tell him. "It's going to be a 2007 Chevy Camaro." "Oh, I get it," he nodded. He got why I had to say it had nothing to do with HIM, because his altmode is also a Camaro. "Might I ask why you want to be a Camaro?" "Sure," I shrugged. "My daddy's old racecar was a 2007 Camaro, only it was dark blue with black racing stripes. Since I don't want that paint job, it'll just be purple." He looked over my body real fast before smiling at me. "I think that suits you." I smiled back at him. "Gracias." "Denada," he chuckled. "By the way, Axis already started to bring the Sparkeaters back to the Stargazer, but they're all still on alert. Good thing, too. If they weren't still in their rooms, you'd be bombarded by everyone." "Ratchet said I was 'covered' or whatever, so eh," I shrugged. "Well, of course you are!" he laughed. "But, what I mean is they won't be all immediately up in your business." "True that," I agreed. "They will be all up in my business AFTER they see me and realize who I am." "Yeah, probably," he shrugged. "Some of them will be nice and stuff, like Skyblade." "He seems like a nice guy," I said. "One of the few of those on that team; A lot of them are mostly... How to put it in a nice way... Mostly very rude. Except maybe him," he said thoughtfully. "Then again, I'm not on their team much until now." That's right. After Team Fifteen came, Brakelight jointed THEM instead of the Decons. It suits him better to be with them, anyway. He's more of an Autobot at heart. "Hey, when we're there, I'll get to program my holoform, right?" I asked him. "Yep," he nodded. "You'll be able to make it look just like what you looked like as a human." "Yeah... I may change a few things," I told him. "Why?" "Because I wasn't exactly the best looking human ever." "Oh, really? Liz, I feel in love with you as a human," he told me. "You looked fine, you don't need to change anything. Why would you want to change anything?" "I was fat," I stated bluntly. He frowned. "No, you weren't," he shook his head. "You were perfect." Did he really just say that? Let's take a moment... AWWWW! "Brakelight, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me..." "And it's the truth, so that makes it even better," he told me with a smile as we walked into the Stargazer. The hallways were bare of people; everyone was still scared of the Sparkeaters, so it was easy to get to the room where I could get my altmode programmed. We had started a different conversation, and it was starting to hit me; Brakelight agrees with EVERYTHING. "You agree too much," I told him, facing him. "Uh... I guess...?" "I want you to disagree with me." "What?" he tilted his head, confused. "The sky is green," I said with a straight face. I wanted him to say 'No, the sky is BLUE', but he didn't. "Wha..?" he just looked REALLY confused. I just kept looking at him, repeating my 'green sky' statement until... He glitched. Just like that. Huh... Maybe I shouldn't have confused him so much...? 


	24. Chapter 24

When Brakelight glitched, it reminded me a lot of Prowl. G1 Prowl, to be specific. But, instead of glitching when something was illogical, Brakelight glitched because he was either confused or had no idea on what to do. Brakelight's optics dimmed, and his back hit the wall. Ouch. And his doorwings! Double oww... They just might be sore when he gets up. I went ahead and started to program my altmode. I scanned my body in the machine-thingy, then searched on the screen to find the make and model for my altmode. Like I said before, I ended up choosing the 2007 Chevy Camaro with purple body color and light blue designs scattered all over. I liked it quite well, actually. Considering the fact that I loved it now? Yeah, my mind'll be changed about my liking of it. The joys of being a teenage girl! After I finally got the whole thing figured out, I looked at the final product in the mirror. I was a little taller, but still short. I had doorwings, like Brakelight and Bumblebee, and my build was slightly larger than my protoform. I expected that, at least. My designs that I made (Yes, I actually made them and uploaded them to the computer) were on my chest and hips when I was in robot-mode, I found out. My stomach area was less armored; I guess it was like I was wearing a bikini. First bikini! Then again, this is waaaay different from that. After I was done looking at myself in the mirror (No, I was not 'checking myself out'...), I turned back to Brakelight. He was still out of it. "Huh..." I tried to think of something to do. I ended up COMMing Axis, and he came over to the room in a jiffy. "... He's out like a light," Axis commented as he poked Brakelight's leg. "Must've been really confused." "Heh, yeah," I nodded absently. 'About the sky being green and shit... That would confuse me, too.' "How much longer do you think he'll be out?" "About... An hour-ish," Axis shrugged. "Want me to help you get him to his room?" Duh. Did he even NEED to ask? Axis and I somehow got Brakelight's body lifted off the ground. He was, surprisingly enough, really light. Or was this just my new strength...? "You probably are stronger now that you're one of us," he shrugged as he lifted Brakelight's legs up a little higher. "I wasn't exactly 'weak' as a human," I pointed out. "... You can say that again. Beat my holoform ass in an arm wrestle." "That was funny!" I laughed as I typed in Brakelight's passcode for his room. It was 'neoncolorsBrake89'. Don't tell him I told you! "Not for me!" Axis pouted as we lifted Brakelight onto his berth. "There, all done. You're WELCOME." "THANK YOU," I rolled my optics. "And thanks for noticing my paint job, dude." "... Looks good," he nodded as he looked me over. "If I were narcissistic, I would be offended!" I laughed. "I really, seriously, don't care." "Okay then...?" he raised an optic ridge. He waved a little before leaving and locking the door. I took a good look at Brakelight's room. It was actually pretty nice. A large berth, larger than the one in my room, a body-mirror, and neon lights covering the ceiling. I took particular interest in the neon pink and purple lamps. I think I messed with the lamps for at least twenty minutes before getting bored and wandering over to his desk. I know, right? Giant robot desks. Seen it all, I suppose. I found a data pad and began toying around with it. It even had an app store, which made me laugh. They have over ten million times the apps we humans (Well, YOU humans. Not me anymore!) do. You think we have a bunch of apps? Think again. I found their version of 'Angry Birds' (Scraplet Score) and discovered exactly how addicting those games are. I was never one for games like that, but now? Uh, yep. I'm the femme for that. Levels 1-40 were easy as pie. Levels 41-50? Little harder. 51-100? DAYUM! I just passed level 101 when the lights in the room dimmed. I put down the data pad (wasn't mine, after all) and, after shutting it off, I walked over to Brakelight's berth. He was 'awake' now, his optics were lit up, but they just weren't as bright as normal. "You okay?" I asked, sitting on the berth beside him. "Fine," he nodded, dimming the neon lights a little more. It must've hurt his optics, to have the lights so bright when he first woke up. He didn't like dark, of course, so he didn't turn the lights all the way off. "You sure?" "Yep." "Good." We made small talk, him sometimes making cute/adorable remarks to me, me making cheesy comments back. It was just perfect. Almost made ME gag. By the time I finally looked at my internal clock (OMFP I HAVE AN INTERNAL CLOCK!). "Ugh, it's like, ten at night..." I really didn't want to walk all the way back to the base. Too much of a walk... Brakelight laughed. He must've seen my 'lazy-ass' face. The one I make when I feel like stuff is just too damn difficult to do, or I'm just too tired to do it. "You can stay here, if you like." I thought about it for a few seconds. I'm positive Brakelight would never try to take advantage of me like THAT. I have nothing to be afraid of, if I stayed the night with him. Plus, I'd probably be SAFER with him than at Autobot base. What if Wheeljack came? He'd come get me and- No. That can't happen. "Are you sure?" I asked him. I didn't want to force him into letting me stay. What kind of person would that make me? "I'm sure," he nodded, scooting over and patting the space next to him. I lied down next to him, and he pulled me into his side. He kissed my helm before murmuring," Goodnight, Liz. I love you." THAT, right there? My heart melted. "Love you too, Brakelight... Forever and always..." I whispered before drifting off to sleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

Have you ever been in a peaceful sleep, only to be awaken by a small (teenage) human girl, screaming at you for 'sleeping' with someone? I have. NOW, at least. "LIZ!" Tasha shrieked when she saw Brakelight and I on the berth, still sleeping/recharging/whatever the hell you call it. We both woke up immediately, and my helm started to hurt at the tone of her voice. "Tasha, go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," I groaned. "I wanna keep sleeping-" "I'll bet you did more than that last night!" she exclaimed. With another groan, I sat up and looked down at her. Dang, she was small. To me, anyway. "Tasha, you very well know my rule," I looked at her. How the Pit was she awake at this time? 8 o'clock. She's NEVER awake at this time! Except on racing weekends, but neither of us race anymore. "Yeah, but-" "Exactly," I interrupted. " 'Wait till marriage' is the rule, I have a purity ring in my room at base to prove it." She actually thought about my words for a minute before replying. "... Okay, I'll believe that," she said. "Nice paint job, by the way." "Thanks," I nodded. "Anywho, I came in here to tell you two that the double date? Orlondos, then the new horror movie at the movie theater," Tasha told us. "Orlondos at six-ish, then the movie after that." With only those words, she walked out of the room. Brakelight laughed. "What a pleasant way to wake up." I rolled my optics at him. "Uh huh. Think about her waking us up at four in the morning. THAT was, like, her job back at the racetrack." "Seriously?" "Heh, waking ME up was like her job," I smiled at the memory. "She would unlock my camper door, wake my dad up, then jump on the couch to try to wake me up. Usually at four in the morning." "Sounds like a blast," he said with a stifled laugh as he wrapped his servos around my waist, in a behind-ish hug. I leaned into his touch. "You have no idea..." He really doesn't. Before I even came to this dimension, met him, met ANYONE here, my entire life was three things- singing, drag racing, and horseback riding. I would just shut down if I didn't have those in my life. I mean, I don't have drag racing anymore, and that really makes me sad, but there's nothing I can do about it. Unless I renew my NHRA license and drive my altmode as a racecar, or get an IHRA license. I still have my horseback riding with Diablo. That reminds me, Tasha needs to meet Diablo. I'll have him lick her to death. OFF TOPIC! "Since we're going to Orlondos, uh... We need to go shopping," I told Brakelight. He frowned. "Why?" "Orlondos kinda has a formal dress code..." "No way am I wearing a black suit and tie," he declared. That made me laugh. "No, your outfit can be a colorful suit, but it HAS to be a suit or tux of some sort," I told him with a smile. "Neon green or something. I know a place that sells all kinds of stuff like that." "You'll need to program your holoform first," he reminded me. I snapped my fingers. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Turns out, programming a holoform is really detailed. Like the Sims 3, but a million times more difficult. Took me a full hour to get it exactly like what my human body looked like. All my scars, bruises, cuts... Those are all memories. My body wasn't perfect, but it was MINE. I didn't end up changing a single detail. Took me another twenty minutes after making my holoform to figure out how to transform my damn body. Like, dayum! It's tougher than it looks! First, I only got my bottom half transformed... Talk about uncomfortable. I got my top half transformed, but my bottom half got un-transformed. I was a front half of a car with legs in the back. I swear, Primus and God just find what I do hilarious. I FINALLY got it all transformed, and turned my holoform on. It was so amazing! I felt human again, but when I touched my altmode, I could feel it. It was like I was in two places at once. Pretty awesome. I drove myself (God, that sounds wrong...) all the thirty miles to the strip mall where the store was. Brakelight followed behind me the whole time, teaching me how to use my COMM. "It's kinda like a part of you," he explained. "Kind of like a cell phone in your head..?" "Uh huh," I nodded as we pulled into the mall parking lot. He started laughing. "What?" "You're using it right now!" Oh... Whoops. I parked in a front-ish parking space and got out. A smile was on his holoform's face when he got out of his altmode, which was parked right behind him. "You got it, Liz," he told me as we walked in the doors of the massive store. "... Whoa..." Yeah, I'll take that as a pretty good reaction to the store. His jaw dropped. "Brakelight, welcome to Tom's," I laughed at his expression. Pretty much the same reaction I had when I first went here two or so years ago. Hundreds, I shit you not, HUNDREDS of clothing racks. Three whole levels of the store, one for mens, one for womens, one for kids. Every level had at LEAST three hundred wracks of completely unique clothing articles. Every color of... Everything. Every color of suit, sock, pants, jackets, and even normal shirts were on the first floor. Brakelight was, in a word... Shocked. "Oh, stop fangirling," I rolled my eyes as I took his hand. I started to lead him to the suit section, then to the rack of different colored blue suits. "What's your suit size?" I asked him. "No clue...?" "Guess and check, then," I shrugged as I took out a random suit size and held it up to his body. It looked like it might fit... "Here, try this one on." He looked at the suit in my hands for a minute, like he was studying it, before he took it from my hands and taking it into the men's dressing room. I sat down, but right before I did, my phone in my pocket vibrated. Restricted~ I'm so sorry, don't be with him. Take me back? I frowned. I had been getting restricted text messages like this for the past month, since I broke up with Wheeljack. I have a hunch that it's HIM that's sending these to me. I've had to change my number a few times, but he always seems to figure it out. I quickly deleted the text before shoving my phone in my pocket. Brakelight came out, dressed in the suit, right as I took my hand away from my pocket. "You like it?" he asked, but frowned when he saw my pocket light up because of my phone. I ignored my now-glowing pocket and looked at him. "... I love it! The blue really brings out your green eyes and hair. I'm a good size-guesser, huh?" "I guess," he shrugged before walking back into the dressing room and changing. I took my phone back out of my pocket and looked at it. Five new messages. All from 'restricted', talking about wanting ME back. Hell. No. I deleted ALL of those messages before Brakelight got out. It was like he KNEW that it was Wheeljack who was messaging me, but tried to hide the concern. Keyword: tried. He didn't do such a good job, but he didn't pry. I ended up getting a purple dress, sort of like a cocktail dress, only purple. I just loved it. I love purple, if you couldn't tell. Purple is just amazing. It was noon when we got done, so we stopped at the Chinese resturant for lunch. We were there for about an hour. It was one. What to do... I laughed when a thought came to me. Duh! I haven't shown this to ANYONE before, so why not show Brakelight? It truly is an extraordinary place. I love it. "Hey, Brakelight? Have you ever been to a desert oasis?" 


	26. Chapter 26

A few months after I got in this dimension, I wandered upon a desert oasis. It sounds weird, but it's really just an amazing place. If you've ever been to an oasis, you'd understand what I'm talking about. What THIS oasis was; it was a small pool of water, in the middle of desert, surrounded by a thin line of trees and cacti. Absolutely beautiful place. I led Brakelight to the oasis. He only knew we were going to an 'oasis', and knew nothing else about it. It was sort of like a surprise to him when he saw it. We stayed there for a while, just sitting by the trees and relaxing until we had to go back. At about five thirty, I finally got up and stretched. "Well, we better go," I said before I transformed. Brakelight nodded in agreement, transforming and leading me back to base so we could meet Tasha and Axis. I followed a few feet behind Brakelight on the ride back to base, but I was the first one inside when we got there. I went into my room, got changed into my dress, then he did the same with his outfit. Uh, yep. Damn, he looked good. Just sayin'! We started out on the road again, and soon caught sight of Axis's Bughatti altmode and Tasha in the passanger seat. Tasha recognized Brakelight's altmode, but... Not mine. I COMM called her, and put it on speaker in my altmode. "Hey, girl," I laughed. "Oh! Hey!" she looked behind her in Axis's altmode. "That's you, right? Purple Camaro?" "Yep," I nodded. "You like?" "It's so you!" We kept just talking like that for a while, until Axis did something stupid and got stopped by two cop cars. Not two NORMAL cop cars; no, two CYBERTRONIAN cop cars. One had a sticker on his bumper, and I couldn't read it all. "Brakelight, can you read that bumper sticker?" I asked. "Yeah... It says 'Decepticons, suck this'," Brakelight replied. We were all stopped at the side of the road, waiting for Axis to get his ticket because he's a dumbass. Though it took me a few seconds, I finally GOT what the bumper sticker meant. Oh, God, I couldn't stop laughing! I had my face on my hood, because I decided sitting around wasn't 'good for me', and I was outside my altmode. Laughing my butt off, the norm. "Great," Tasha groaned. "SOMEBODY gotta piss her off now." Brakelight, who was also out of his altmode, frowned and turned to Tasha. "What? Why?" "Because," Tasha started explaining, "she's having what I call a 'laugh attack'. Last time she had one of these, she didn't stop laughing for two hours straight." "But... How am I suppose to make her mad?" Brakelight tilted his head. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of making ANYONE mad, let alone ME. "Or just distract her ass or something!" Tasha shrugged. "I don't know, just get her mind off THAT." Brakelight paused before walking over to me. I was trying SO hard not to laugh, and... Ha, no. My body was like 'LAUGH, DAMMIT' and it wasn't exactly cooperating. Brakelight walked right up to me, pulled me into a hug of sorts, and kissed me. Damn. You can bet I stopped laughing! "Yep!" Tasha laughed. "That's how you calm her down!" I so would've slapped Tasha if I wasn't currently kissing a very attractive holoform. He stopped kissing me and pulled back with a smile. "Better?" he asked, stifling a laugh. "Yep," I nodded. Within minutes, the two cops had left and we were back on the road again. Axis had a ticket, and he was looking at it as he drove. Axis was in the front of our 'line', then Brakelight, then me. Axis, the dumbass, threw the ticket out the window. Brakelight had been daydreaming, and was shocked when the ticket hit his windshield. He swerved a little, and... Well, shit. I gasped in surprise as he swerved right in front of me. I tried to get out of his way, but that didn't work. The cars behind me started honking, and I honked right back as I tried to even out my line. GOD DAMMIT! "Axis, STOP!" I heard Tasha exclaim. I could no longer see, and was in a large, thick, cloud of smoke. Blue-tinted smoke. Energon smoke. That can only mean three things; Axis, Brakleight, or I was on fire. Axis was fine, Brakelight was way over there, so... Oh, joy. I'm on fire. Literally. My engine was heating to extreme temperatures, and I was freaking out. The last thing I remember is Tasha on her phone, calling for Ratchet. This isn't good... I woke up about an hour later, feeling like complete crap. I was in my bipedal mode, but... Gosh danggit. Everything hurt. "Liz!" Tasha sighed in relief as she ran over to me. "You okay? You feel okay? Did Ratchet fix you alright? Did-?" My God... Will she ever shut up? "How's Brakelight?" I asked groggily as I turned my holoform on. My holo wasn't injured, at least. "He's... His vocalizer got hit," Tasha told me before hugging my holoform to death. Well, not LITERALLY to death. That would be a little extreme. "His...? Oh," I nodded. Voice box thingy. Well, that sucks. I walked over to Brakelight's altmode. His holoform wasn't on. "H-hey, Liz-" he said before his voice got turned into static. I frowned. "Oh, Brakelight... I'm sorry..." I told him sadly as I looked over his altmode. Darn, his doors got smashed... Ouch. Doorwings are extremely sensitive, and his are just... Ow. "I can't -," he told me, his voice turning to static again. "Aww," I looked at him. "Hey... Can your holoform speak?" He paused before turning his holoform on. It tried to say a few words, but just broke out into coughing. I hugged him. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear. He hugged me back and shook his head, as if not to say sorry. I knew it wasn't my fault he couldn't talk right now, but I just felt bad. After we stopped hugging (Of course, Tasha took a picture of THAT) I took a closer look at his doors. There was a familiar color to them. Not his paint job's normal color, but a scratch that came from a different car. I knew the car. "I know who ran into your driver's side, Brakelight," I looked over at him. He frowned at me. "It was the guy who did the bomb at my work, remember?" He nodded, then squinted at his door. "No, he didn't do it on purpose," I shook my head. "I don't think, anyway. He's too stupid to target people." Ratchet got Axis, Brakelight, and I all fixed up and everything, but I was too weak to really get up in my robotic form. I stayed in my holoform, as did Brakelight. Axis was talking to Tasha, but he wasn't in holoform. He was still in his car mode, just talking with Tasha probably about random crap. I felt a little sad, because Brakelight couldn't talk, so I went into my room and got a book out. When I came back, I sat against Brakelight's altmode, next to him. He looked at me, his usually bright green eyes seeming a little dimmer than normal, and put an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I smiled at the gesture and started to read. He seemed in deep thought for a little bit, then he started going through radio stations. I was confused at first at what he was doing, then I figured it out. He was going through recordings of his voice, recording Axis had made. It took a minute, but he finally let one play all the way. "Love you." I smiled before I turned my body a little and gave him a hug. "I love you, Brakelight." He smiled back before picking a stone off the ground. He took a few seconds making marks on the ground, till he had it wrote out on the base floor : Love ya ;D I laughed and took the rock. ; Duh, I love you too. We kept on writing on the floor, until there was white chalk marks EVERYWHERE all around us. It was like that for about ten minutes, and we were just writing. I ended up saying how I won't talk till he could. He said he loved my voice, and I said that I loved his too, and we would both wait, together. He smiled before writing: Aw, how come you always know what to say? I shook my head: I never 'said' anything, simply wrote it. We continued our conversation until he suddenly wrote: Hey, you're just as perfect. Did he just...? My jaw droppped. Yes, my decision if official. THIS is the mech I want to spend the rest of my life with. He looked over at me with a small smile before writing: What are you thinking about? :Oh, just... Stuff. :What sort of stuff? :Just you :What ABOUT me? :D :YOU and me :What about us? I took a deep breath before writing: You and me... As bonded. He looked at what I wrote, then at me. He gave me a tight hug and a quick kiss before he wrote: 'Cause, you know, I'd love to spend my life with you ;) I looked at him with a smile: Do you really mean it? He nodded surely: Of course I mean it! I never felt so happy in that moment. Brakelight wanted to spend the rest of his life with me... Oh, my God.. This changes everything. I hugged him tight, out of joy, and didn't let go for a long time. 


End file.
